


Domkat | The Beginning

by edavi



Category: Real Person Fiction, Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edavi/pseuds/edavi
Summary: Flashback to when Dom and Kat are auditioning for Wynonna Earp. Dom is a 25 year old struggling actress who has to have chemistry tests with her would-be female co-star and is anxiously awaiting getting cast for the role of a lifetime.This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate some encouragement!
Relationships: Katherine Barrell/Dominique Provost-Chalkley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 202
Kudos: 422





	1. The beginning

Sitting in this room, I'm squirming. I touch my hot cheek with the back of my cold hand to try and calm down. This is the last audition before I find out whether or not I get the part. Late last night, my agent called me to tell me what I didn't need to know before this stage of the process - the character I'm auditioning for is gay. But she doesn't know it yet! And season one is about her falling in love with a woman and realizing her sexuality.

I didn't sleep at all after hearing that. I wonder if the producers could tell from my other auditions that I might be especially good for this type of role. Do I ping for them on their gaydar? Do I ping for anyone? I've never admitted it, but I seek out tv shows with lesbian storylines. I kept my job at that terrible restaurant because I had the hots for the female bartender. I never did anything about it though because I'm a huge chicken. 

Now I'm definitely, definitely about to kiss a woman... and I'm terrified of how that will feel. What if I like it..? If I don't, what does that mean? My heart is thumping. Beating out of my chest.

In walks Emily, the producer. "Dominique, are you ready to come in?"

Okay Dom, you've got this. It's just acting and you've kissed countless people by now. Get this part. It's yours to lose.

I walk into the room and I see Emily and two other producers and directors sitting in front of me next to a camera. Seated across from them is a tall, stunning brunette. When she gets up and shakes my hand, she looks up from my clamy trembling hand to my eyes and says "Hey Dominique, I've heard great things. I'm Kat." Her reassuring smile reminds me to take a deep breath and smile back.  
"Hi Kat, Hi everyone. You can all call me Dom. I'm excited to be here. Thanks for this opportunity".

I knock into a stool as I get into position and Kat catches my arm which is still in her grip. I yip "bugger". This eases the tension in the room and my audience giggles.

"Okay, Kat, Dom, let's take it from the top of your first scene together", Emily says.

Emily and the other producers fade away and I'm locked into Kat's eyes as we go through the dialog portion of when she walks into the bar. Next thing I know, Emily is interrupting to tell us that's great and now do the part with the shirt. 

I fake wetness on my shirt and ask Kat to turn around as I struggle to take off my tanktop. I'm so nervous, pretending to be flustered and needing assistance came very easily to me. Kat comes over and helps me take off my shirt and I feel her fingertips running along the side of my waist. After it's off, we're sharing the same airspace and I look into her eyes. They're so dark and man.. she must be a great actress because I really feel the tension in her gaze. I avoid looking away as I would if I wasn't acting and hold her eye contact and continue keeping my face near hers.

"Wow, great you two. Now, this isn't in the scene, but as a part of the chemistry test, we'd like it if you two were to kiss. I hope your agent gave you the heads up."

I'm so aware of the other people in the room now, but even though I'm internally panicking in my bra with a room full of strangers, this woman I've just met holds me tight.. grounding me in my place and keeping me calm. We wait another second before commencing and she slowly dips her head down to meet my lips. I lift my head up and when her soft lips meet mine, I completely forget about the others. 

It felt like both an eternity and a split second. The soft and tender kiss felt more passionate than any kiss with my ex boyfriend in the last 5 months of us dating. When she pulls away, I lose my balance and take a half second before turning to my viewers.. a little embarrassed and hoping they don't see my red cheeks. 

Emily clears her throat and tells us we did a great job. She instructs me to put my shirt back on and exit the door in the back of the room and wait there. As I put my shirt back on I can feel the dark eyes of my kissing partner watching me, her head still dipped a little low and her hands awkwardly find her pockets now that she's not holding me.

"Thank you, everyone. Uh ehm, cheers!" I laugh awkwardly as I get to that door as fast as I can.

Ohhhh my god. WHAT just happened. I touch my fingers to my lips in remembrance and know that whatever happens, this was a day I won't soon forget.


	2. Congratulations

I've been in this room for probably two minutes but it feels like an eternity. What did that girl say her name was? Kat? Who IS she? That was the most thrilling kiss of my life. Hands down. I close my eyes and try and remember everything that just happened to live in that moment a little longer. I've completely forgotten what a high stakes kiss that was and am just reveling in the moment that just passed.

Suddenly, the door swings open and one of the producers who's name I didn't catch ushers me in. Kat is sitting and smiling at me, those dark brown eyes staring warmly.

Emily starts to speak..

"Dominique, Dom.. we had a good feeling that you and Kat would have good chemistry. We've auditioned everyone we want to see and knew we wanted to keep you for last hoping we wouldn't be let down..

.. and we were very, very pleased to see your performance. You are our Waverly, Dom! We're excited to offer you this part. Welcome to the Earp family!"

Everyone gets up and comes over to shake my hand and give me their congratulations. I'm still in disbelief. I can't stop myself from hugging Emily and when I pull away, Kat is standing behind me with her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her and she smiles and says she's excited to work together. 

In two short months, I'll be in Canada and we'll be shooting this scene for real. I'm sad I have to wait so long to see her again. I mean, wait so long to start shooting. I need to get my head in the game and I DEFINITELY cannot get distracted by my co-star. 

Even still, as I walk to my car, I make a mental note of her last name to learn everything I can about her before we get to Canada.


	3. Touchdown in Canada

The flight from LA to Calgary wasn't too bad. I'd been staying at an Airbnb for the last few months waiting for this day, so another 4 hours in the air was nothing compared to the anticipation I'd been feeling.

I followed the instructions sent to me by my agent and found myself in a U shaped two floor apartment complex with a courtyard in the front and pool/jacuzzi in the back. As I lug my big suitcase up the stairs to get to my unit, I hear a party out back and my heart starts racing. That's got to be them. My co-stars and crew. 

I take a quick shower, pull my hair up on top of my head with a few strands hanging down and put on a bikini and white lace dress and sandals. 

I head out to the pool and the first person I see is Mel, who I'd had multiple auditions with. She's radiating with excitement and comes running up to me and gives me a big hug. 

"Domi!! Wow, so good to see you. I'm so glad you're here! You're the last one to arrive. Have you met everyone?" I start to say no and she takes her arm in mine and brings me over to the rest of the group. I can feel Kat looking at me and do my best to not lock eyes just yet as Mel introduces me to the rest of the group. "...and this is Kat. Who I do believe you're acquainted with now" Mel smirks a knowing grin with a look in her eyes that says "you two will be kissing a lot"

Kat gets up and comes over to me, bringing us each a beer. As the rest of the group resumes their chatter and partying, Kat ushers me over to a set of beach chairs by the pool slightly away from the group. 

We sit down and I notice she's wearing a red bikini top under a loose fitting tank top and shorts. Her legs go on for days and I try not to spend too much time looking at them. She looks so cool in her sunglasses and dark painted nails and I can't help but feel butterflies and flustered.

"..and so anyway, I was thinking we should run through our scene together for episode two in one of our apartments beforehand. What do you think, tomorrow?"

I was totally spacing out transfixed on her while she spoke.. but did catch that last part. "Yes! Yeah, I mean.. cool, that sounds great." I chug my beer and realize that I need to calm my nerves a bit. This is a colleague, who yes, is intimidatingly beautiful, but is probably almost definitely straight, and so am I.. probably..no definitely. This is just one of those infatuations that every straight girl gets when they meet someone who's this tall, and beautiful and has a voice like that.. and.. ah, shake it off Dom! 

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Morning?"   
"I can't in the morning. I have fittings, and I'm actually going to be turned into a redhead tomorrow! I'm nervous about it. I've been a brunette forever" She instinctively touches her hair.  
"I'm sure it's going to look gorgeous.. you'd look good no matter what." 

I look away after I realize I've been smiling up at her for a second too long and change the subject. We talk about our families, jobs we had before we got this role, our hopes and dreams for Wynonna and everything under the sun.. except our characters and their relationship with one another. That seems to be off the table for now, neither of us wanting to talk about the big gay elephant in the room. 

After a while, Kat says "well, I think I've hogged you this whole party. Everyone seems to be winding down. Tim's asleep, I think, on that chair over there. I'm sorry I didn't meant to --"  
"It's okay! Really. The good news is, I'll have nothing but time to get to know everyone else. I've really enjoyed our conversation. But yeah, I'm getting cold and hungry so I think I'd better go up to my room.  
"Okay, let me walk you" Kat gets up and reaches out her hand to help me up, and then puts her arm over my shoulder and starts rubbing my bicep to warm me up.  
"See you later, everyone! We're both going to turn in for the evening. G'night!" We both wave at the group, and are met with a lot of cheers.  
Kat lets me go as we head up the stairs and we realize that our units are in the exact same spot but facing each other on either side of the stairs. She gives me a wave goodnight and I turn my back to head inside. Maybe it's in my head, but I feel like she's looking at me.


	4. Well, it's our job to practice...

It's 6:55pm and I'm running late as usual. I just got out of the shower and am balancing stirring my pasta sauce, chopping veggies for the salad and getting dressed.  
I realize I'm still in my towel and she'll be here any minute. I throw the towel on my head, put on my bra and leggings when I hear a knock at the door.   
Omg, she's early. I run over to the door and let her in.

"Dom, aren't I supposed to take off your shirt..?" The newly changed redhead says as she steps into my apartment, not hiding the one-up she gives my..ehm outfit?

"Ha, I know. You'll soon learn, that I am not always the most punctual. Do you mind stirring the sauce while I finish getting dressed?"

Kat heads into the kitchen and seems to be looking around, and toward the open bedroom door as she mindlessly stirs the pot. She looks amazing in her casual jeans and v-neck outfit and damn.. that red hair! Never thought she could've looked any better before but here she is..

I meanwhile, am running around my room trying to put on mascara while putting on a shirt, while trying to manage my long, wet mane of hair that's already wet the front of my shirt. My nipples are definitely poking through my bra and shirt, but instead of changing, I decide to leave it.. I wonder if she'll notice.

I come back into the kitchen and see that she was already looking at me before I entered the room. I see in her face that she's given me an up and down and has registered my chest. I blush, satisfied, and my heart is racing knowing that I got her attention. 

"Welcome back, sorry I came here early. Thanks for having me and cooking. This pasta sauce is so good. I admit, I tried it while you were changing."   
"Oh, great, I'm glad you like it. I'm vegan, so I've pretty much perfected the whole pasta sauce thing. It's a pillar of my diet."

I walk over to her and reach for the wooden spoon in her hand. My arm grazes hers and the quick touch of our skin on each other feels charged. I wonder if she felt that too.

"Love the hair, by the way.", I look up at her and say, "told you you'd pull it off.. Thanks for taking over here; go have a seat. I have a bottle of wine open and a glass for you on the table"

We have dinner together, and conversation flows so naturally that before we know it, it's 9pm.   
Kat stifles a yawn, "If we don't start rehearsing now, I think we'll talk all night".

We both pull out our scripts and run lines. Eventually, we stand up to do it again while practicing our blocking.   
"Um, officer.. I'm stuck" I say with my shirt stuck above my head  
"Oh, let me help you. I got ya" Kat comes over and pulls the shirt off for me.   
We both stand there for a second, looking at each other and I say my next line  
"Good thing you're not some guy, otherwise this would be really, really awkward."

A second too long goes by and next thing I know, Kat starts laughing and puts her head on my shoulder and her hands fall to my hips. She pulls back, "I'm sorry Dom.. I totally forgot my next line. I'm just standing here with you and your shirt off and.. I don't know, went blank."  
"I get it, Kat. It's a little weird, yeah? We were just eating dinner together as new friends and now we're making up this sexual tension."  
"Yes, that's exactly it. I think we need to practice being in character more. Maybe next time we rehearse we spend time hanging out in character?"  
"That's a great idea."   
As I say that, I'm aware of a few of her fingertips tracing circles on my hips.

Her phone rings, and we both seem to shake off a moment and look at her phone. "Ray" 

"Ray?"  
"My boyf-- guy I'm seeing? Been seeing for a couple weeks." She silences her phone.  
"You, ehm, don't need to take it?"  
"Uh, yeah, you know, I should talk to him and it is getting late so.." 

Within a few moments, I have my shirt back on, Kat's gathered her things and we have a quick hug goodbye at the door. I close it behind her and let out a deep exhale.


	5. It's a long night

Well, that ended abruptly. 

Kat has a boyfriend and if I sit here too long thinking about it, I'll have to process that I feel disappointed and what that means. It's Nicole that likes Waverly, not Kat that likes Dom and the tension I'm feeling and disappointment is probably because of our characters. 

Maybe I should get a boyfriend too. Tim's good looking and seems nice. So is Shamier, for that matter. Probably should stick to anyone who doesn't work with me though. Maybe Mel will want to hit the bars with me and be my wingwoman? I should perhaps distance myself from Kat a little bit and focus on my other relationships.

It's only 9. I wonder if Mel's into the idea and text her.

30 mins later, I'm wearing an LBD and heeled boots, ready for a night out and meeting Mel at the bottom of the staircase. 

"Hey pretty lady!"  
"Hey Mel! Ready to hit the town?" Mel was dressed in a leather jacket, leather pants and leather boots. She's definitely ready to party.  
"Just one sec, we're waiting on a few more people."

Just then Kat comes down the stairs in a dark skinny jeans, a tight fitting black tank top and red heels. Between the heels and her bright red updo, she's a tall, red lipped amazonian goddess. Stunning.

She looks less surprised to see me than I her, and comes over to give me a side hug and say "Guess we're all going out, eh?"  
I'm distracted by Tim showing up looking dapper in form hugging jeans, button up and dark jacket. "Hey everyone, cab's here. Let's go!"

At the bar, the group sits at a booth and are met with a few other cast and crew members. Everyone has a shot glass in front of them, because Mel said the best way for them all to become friends is through drinking games.

We play quarters and then never have I ever. By the time never have I ever comes about, everyone's pretty wasted.

"Never have I ever played a gay character" Mel says  
Kat & I both cheers and take a drink.   
Adding onto that, Tim says "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex"  
We both cheers to take a drink again. He clarifies, "wait..outside of work!"   
I put my glass back down but Kat knocks one back. So does Mel. 

"You've never kissed another girl before your audition!?" Mel exclaims loudly. "I saw the tape, sure looked like you had!"  
"Nope, first time." I say, embarrassed.   
"Could've fooled me too" I hear Kat speak up. Her eyes peel at me and there's a look on her face I can't quite read.   
I'm uncomfortable and need a change of subject quickly.  
"Um, wow, lot of liquor. Gotta go pee!"

I head to the bathroom and of course, there's someone in there. I peek over at the table and notice the beautiful redhead isn't there either. She's at the bar with a bottle of water and comes over to me. Her eyelids look heavy and she definitely has a bit of a drunken sway about her.

"Water?" She hands me the bottle. I put the single-use plastic up to my lips, noting to mention something later. As I take a drink I hear "So I'm your first female kiss.."  
I choke. Trying to recover and not cough, I swallow and nod my head, looking up at her.  
"Was it okay for you?"  
"Um, yeah. It was good. I liked it. Er, I was nervous though and all the eyes that were on us definitely took away from it a bit"  
"Yeah, that's definitely something we need to get used to. Maybe we should practice"

Did I just hear that right? 

She flashes a big smile as if to say I'm teasing. The bathroom door opens and the girl in it walks out. After a second, Kat pulls me in for an unexpected hug. She smells so good. She pulls back and presses her cheek against mine and leaves a light kiss before stepping back, winking at me and walking back to the group.


	6. Action!

The next day, I wake up and chug a ton of water and take some aspirin. What a night! I open my phone and look at instagram and see a picture Mel posted of the group at the bar. I'm standing in front of Kat, leaning on her and she has her arm wrapped around my shoulders. She's tagged in it and all of a sudden I've lost 20 minutes looking at all the pictures on her feed, again. Oh no it's 8:37 and I'm supposed to be in hair and makeup at 9! 

I burst into the hair & makeup trailer at 9:03 and try and do my best to casually greet everyone while catching my breath from my run over here. I didn't even see her until Jane, hair extraordinaire, ushers me to the seat next to her. 

"Morning sunshine. What a night! Remind me never to play quarters with Mel again. She's way too practiced at it."  
"Agreed - I think I'm a lightweight. I feel terrible today."  
"I'd say you're definitely a lightweight."  
"You would?"  
"Well, yeah. At the end of the night you passed out in the cab on my chest. So that's a pretty good sign."  
"I do not remember that, I'm so sorry!"  
"Don't be. It was nice. I held you and made sure your head didn't bob around too much. It was sweet. I felt bad actually leaving you at your room after."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you seemed fine when I walked you to your door, but after I felt like I should've stayed with you to make sure you were okay."  
"That's nice of you. Thank you."  
"Well, I didn't do it.. so next time."  
Next time. This morning when I woke up I swore I wouldn't drink like that for the rest of the time we shoot, but now I'm feeling like some hair of the dog.  
"Big scene today!"  
"Yep, ready to strip for me, Waverly?"

And cut! Print!

And just like that, a scene I had been so nervous about was over in 2 minutes. Nicole and Waverly have met and their lesbian love story has begun. It's real - in a few months, the world is going to meet my character and see her kissing a beautiful woman on screen. My friends, my family and millions of others will see me with my bra off and blushing at Nicole Haught. 

Walking off set, I'm filled with emotions thinking about this life changing moment. I wonder how Kat's doing.


	7. Wayhaught

"Nice job, WayHaught!" Someone in the crew cheers at us as we walk to our trailers. WayHaught is the name going around set for us.

"So, Dom, what do you like to do on set to pass the time?" Kat asks me  
"I like doing yoga in my trailer, playing games, cross-word puzzles."  
"Ooh yoga sounds great. You want to come to my trailer in a bit and practice?"  
"I'd love that. Let me just go change and shower this beer off, and I'll come over"

After I hurriedly shower, I knock on Kat's trailer.  
"Come in!"  
I open the door and find Kat in a sports bra and leggings and do my best to not look at her toned abs. She has her hands above her head and is putting her hair in a French braid.  
"Perfecting the Nicole Haught look, I see?"  
"Yeah, I know they'll do it for me, but it's been a while since I French braided my hair so I thought I'd give it a go."  
"Yeah, same. My hair is so long and there's so much of it, I don't know what to do. I usually just try and clip it away from my face."  
"You have beautiful hair."  
"Thank you. So do you. Did I tell you already that the red looks.. amazing on you?"  
"You did, thank you. Hey, can I practice my braiding skills on that mane of yours?"  
I blink and take a second to register that request... "Yeah, sure.."  
"Sit down right here on my bed and I'll climb behind you."

I sit down and watch Kat finish her hair and wait for my turn. I'm usually a touchy person and give affection to my friends freely, and am just sitting here reflecting on how nice it is that she feels comfortable enough with me to want to touch me. My hair.. I mean.

Kat slides in behind me and I can feel the heat of her body nearly connecting with mine. She surprises me when I feel her fingers comb through the hair on the top of my head and behind my ears. I stifle a shiver but she notices anyway.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm a little ticklish."  
"I'll try and be careful not to get you. Your hair smells so good. It's so thick and beautiful."  
"Thank you, heh. It feels nice having you touch it. I mean, braid it. Well, honestly, both."  
I hear a little mmm behind me and then an audible gulp. I wonder what she's thinking while touching me. She gathers up the rest of my hair from my neck for to finish my braid and I feel her fingers linger on the back of my neck. Every touch feels so good, having her fingers surprise me where they go next on my head.  
Before I know it, she's done. She pats my shoulders "Well, there you go my dear. The Nicole Haught braid. And now we're twins haha." She shifts on the bed to face me with our knees touching each other. This eye contact is both too much and also I don't want it to end. I love this feeling of becoming close to Kat. I put my hand on her knee to lift myself up from the bed so I can face the mirror.  
"I love it. You're a talented hair braider Kat!"  
"Well, thank you. If this acting thing doesn't work out maybe I'll have a career in hair. Shall we do yoga now? I know there's not a lot of space in here, but I think if we line our mats up in a row we can accomplish it. One of us will just be facing the other's butt."  
"Haha, well I dibs that view."  
Did I just say that? She looks me up and down with a flirtatious smile.  
"Too bad, I guess I'll be missing out. But I'll do my best to give you a good show." She says with a wink.  
I can't focus during yoga. I just watch her move confidently and seamlessly through the positions. I wonder if she can tell she really does have an audience. I like to think she is putting it on for me. Her ass is.. whew! And every now and then I get a look at the side profile of her face or those abs. She's sneaking peeks back at me as well and smiles when she notices I'm already looking her way.  
I can't stand this tension. The silence as we listen to a recording telling us the next sequences and poses to do. We haven't spoken in 20 minutes and I'm not sure if this is a comfortable silence or not. For me, it's one of the least zen yoga practices I've had and probably the horniest too. I'm just enjoying my position getting to know her body and the way she moves it. 

I'm just getting into character. Turns out I'm more of a method actor than I give myself credit for. In my head, I'm Waverly and she's Nicole and I'm appreciating her the way that Waverly would. That's definitely it.

We finish our practice in savasina. The yoga instructor is instructing us on our breathing and we're both laying on the floor. Our heads meeting in the middle. I can hear Kat inhaling and exhaling and I'm more focused on her breathing than mine. 

The next thing I know, the recording has ended. "You asleep, Dom?"  
I open my eyes and Kat is now seated cross legged looking down at me. I giggle at her face hovering over mine. She moves a piece of hair that had fallen out of my braid and into my face. "That was such a nice practice! I haven't done yoga in far too long. I didn't realize how badly I missed it. What'd you think of it? I found this instructor on YouTube."  
I shift to sit up and face her, "Yes, I liked her a lot and I thought the session was... really, really good. Nice. We should do it again"  
"I'd love that. It's nice getting to spend some time with you, Dom. Something about it feels like Nicole is spending time getting to know Waverly as well."  
"I was just thinking along those same lines! We had talked about getting into character together to help the adjustment. What do you think about doing that sometime?"  
"I think that's a great idea. How about tomorrow? I saw your call times and mine are the same. We have a night shoot starting at midnight. I'm not much of a night owl so maybe you can help me stay up and alert. We can run lines and get into character before."  
"It's a date." I am such a nerd. She smiles at the probable look of instant regret on my face.  
"haha, it is!"


	8. Passing Time

The next day was a long one. I got to set at 6am and had scenes with Shamir all morning. There would be big breaks in shooting and then hours more on set. We've been shooting non-stop and each episode seems to bleed into the next one. All I know is I can't really leave set for more than a few hours and tonight I'll be sleeping in the trailer.

As planned, I went to Nicole's trailer at 9pm to rehearse for our next scene together and to practice getting into character.  
"Hey baby" She said as she opened the trailer, "Hah, wow that was weird? I'm trying it on"  
"No, I liked it. But yes, a little weird. Nicole and Waverly aren't exactly there yet, but it's exciting seeing things start to unfold!" I say, stepping into the trailer.  
"Haha yeah true. I just got off the phone with Ray and I think I'm missing intimacy. We're not exactly on 'baby' terms either, but I feel like being in this position where I can't really date for the next 4 or so months while we shoot is going to make me move things along more than they would normally. You know what they say about absence."  
"I get it. It's a little lonely on set when we're all so new with each other. But, silver lining is you have me. I'll be your substitute when you need it. I mean, in the Wynonna-universe we are a thing.."  
"That's true. And on a personal note, I'm really glad to have you. I feel so comfortable with you already and I'm glad you're the Waverly to my Nicole."

We run lines for the next hour or so and when we're not we're in character sharing stories of our past as if we're Waverly and Nicole. The longer we do it, the more flushed out and silly our pasts become. Before entering the Ghost River Triangle, Nicole was a part of a traveling circus where she was engaged to the bearded lady. And Waverly has had gay fantasies before about a bartender who used to work at Shorty's. That was pulled from my own past, but I don't exactly share that with Kat.

It's 12:00 and we're supposed to be called on set to shoot, but we get a text from a PA that our call times were moved to tentatively 2am. 

"I'm not a night-owl and am starting to feel pretty tired." Kat says.  
"You can take a nap if you want. I'll go back to my trailer."   
"I can't, I'm too heavy of a sleeper. I'll sleep right through my alarm at 1:45. Do you want to take a nap too?"  
"Yeah, I could do that."  
"Here, with me?" Kat asks tentatively, already starting to lay down on the bed they're both sitting on.  
"Um yeah, I need to take these jeans off though."  
"Yeah, why are you wearing those! So uncomfortable. I have some sweats if you want."  
"That's okay, that's what big-butt undies are good for."

I'm having flashbacks of Nicole and Waverly when I took off my shirt for our scene and we both tried to avoid eye contact. I strip my pants off but Kat doesn't look away. In fact, she comments.  
"Those are so cute!"  
"Haha, I didn't think anyone would see my polka dot undies today, but here we are. Oof it's so cold!"   
I lift the covers and climb underneath with Kat and have a big shiver as I adjust to the cold sheets.  
"Here" Kat says, scooting up behind me and draping her arm over mine. She hugs me tightly as my body gives off another shiver. When I settle down a bit she softly rubs my bicep and I can feel her warmth on every inch of my body from her head above mine to her legs pressed against my own. It feels really nice, and maybe a little awkward but that just might be me reading into it.  
"Is this okay?"She asks softly, still holding onto me but now her hand is tucked in between my arm and rib cage just under my breast.  
"Yeah, it's really nice. I appreciate your heat and it's been a while since I had a cuddle"  
"Same here baby. Babe. Achm" She clears her throat awkwardly.

As I drift asleep, I'm aware of her kissing the top of my head.


	9. Shake It Off

The next day every time I close my eyes I remember what it felt like to have Kat sleep next to me. One arm under my head, the other with her hand on my ribcage just underneath my breast, her lips on the top of my head, hearing her breathing behind me and that moment.. there was a moment while I was sleeping where I had a big jolt in my dream and her reaction was to pull me in closer. I felt her close any and all gaps of space between us, give me a tight hug and whisper against the back of my head "It's okay."  
It made me feel safe and loved. And I don't even know her that well. I've never been this intimate with a friend, and I'm quite a lover. It just comes natural to us and I think I'm getting confused. I'm not gay, I think. And she's definitely not, as evidenced by the boyfriend. I think she just needed an innocent cuddle and I was there. Either way, this is getting very distracting and I'm trying to remain professional. This is my big break, after all.

I'm still on set. We have one more big push for the day and then everyone's off for 2 days. I walk out of my trailer and see that Mel is just ahead of me so I run to catch up.

"Hey sis!" Mel says, seeing me approach her  
"Hey, you. How's it going?"  
"Good! I'm about to head over and get a salad at Crafty. Have you eaten yet?"  
"No, I was thinking the same. Let's eat together. I feel like we haven't chatted in a bit"  
"I agree." Mel says looking at me, her eyes peeling at me as if trying to read my face  
"What?!"   
"Nothing, I'm feeling an energy off you. Something on your mind?" Mel stops short of the group of people all crowding the tables trying to get lunch.  
"Maybe. Wow, how can you tell? There is something that's been on my mind.. but it's personal and I don't know.. I want to be professional all the time, you know?"  
"Honey, I'm here for you. We gotta stick together and I want you to know that anything you say to me will stay with me. I'm a vault, dude! And I want to know you on a deep level, my sister!"  
"Haha okay, well it's ---"  
Just as I start talking I hear from a distance Kat running up to Mel and I. I flush red and Mel eyes my face as I respond to Kat's hello's from afar.   
"Hey Kat!" I say, choking a little  
Kat comes up and hugs me from behind, bending down with her arms across my chest. Both of us looking at Mel. My face is probably beet red.  
"Hey Girls! Going to lunch? I hear Crafty out did themselves with the selection today."  
Mel smiles at us both, a little mischief in her eyes. "Yes, join us!" she says. As the three of us walk toward the tables, she slyly tugs on the sleeve of my shirt and whispers "Later. Drinks tonight? It's the weekend and I don't know about you, but I'm ready to let off some steam"

It feels like the longest day and by the end of it, I am also ready to drink.. which isn't usually my go-to... I generally prefer the green stuff and am a total lightweight when it comes to alcohol. Mel makes it fun though and she somehow always gets me taking shots.

We head over to the bar we went to the other weekend. We've since learned that like the Ghost River Triangle seems to only have Shorty's, where we're filming really only has this bar, the White Horse. There are a couple bar restaurants and lounges, but the White Horse is the best atmosphere by far.

It's just starting to get dark at 6pm and Mel has loosened me up with a couple shots and drinking stories from her single life before she met Jeff. Finally, she squares her shoulders to me, puts down her drink and says, "okay, hit me"  
"haha, you're ready?"  
"Oh Domi I am READY!"  
"Okay fine. It's about Kat"  
"I KNEW IT!!" She exclaims slapping her hand on the bar. "What's up with you guys?"  
"I don't know. Maybe nothing.. Maybe something. I'm feeling the lines between fiction and reality starting to blur between us, but I think it's just me."  
"I don't know, that behind hug earlier today seemed preeeeetty intimate. I certainly didn't get one of those!" Mel fakes looking hurt and hugs herself in a gesture.   
"Haha aww. I don't know, Mel! I think she just has a flirty personality and maybe I'm a little lonely as well and am reading into it too far. I don't even know if I want it to be something. I've, you know, never gone there."  
"Baby girl, I get how this can be confusing and the only advice I have is just not to put too much pressure on yourself to know what you feel about it. Let it unfold as it will and try and not stand in your own way about it."  
"Well, nothing's going to happen anyway.. She has a boyfriend and I should really just focus on work"  
"Biiiiitch, don't let work just completely take over your life. Have some fun! And it ain't over till there's a ring. I've heard her talk about her boyfriend like maybe one time. It didn't sound like she was over the moon."  
Just then my phone on the table lit up with Kat's name on the screen. She texted me and we both looked at each other.  
"Invite her here!" Mel says without any context of what the text will say.

KAT: Hey you! I was looking for you at your trailer and knocked at the apartment complex. I wanted to invite you to the White Horse this evening. I'm heading over with Tim, Shamier and a few others from set are meeting us.  
DOM: Funny, I'm here now with Mel. We'll see you soon!  
KAT: Okay, great. Do you guys want it to just be you two tonight? We can find somewhere else.  
DOM: No, no. Mel just shouted at me that she wants you here.  
KAT: Haha - I hope you share the sentiment :)  
DOM: Of course I do cutie  
KAT: Be there in 5

I hand over my phone to Mel so she can see the exchange.   
"CUTIE!!!" Mel exclaims at me.  
With instant regret in showing her, my face turns red. "Too much? I blame you and the whiskey you've given me."  
"No, girl! I think she's feeling you, for real."  
"Okay, PLEASE don't say anything when she gets here. Or just in general. I'm not sure what I want to happen yet, and all these feelings are so new."

Familiarly, 10 minutes later we're in the same booth we all got drunk in last time and Mel has forced everyone to take 2 shots in a row to get on our level. She is the ultimate hype girl. 

Everyone's energy is electric after finishing a big week of shooting. We're all so excited talking about the way it's going and how much we love our characters, the writing, the sets. It's fair to say this is everyone's biggest break although some people like Tim and Mel have had bigger careers than the rest of us. 

We take more shots and are easily the loudest people in the bar. When we finish the bottle of Whiskey, Mel is idly playing with it as we're all chatting. Everyone's eyes draw to her fiddling with the bottle as it's edges roll around on the table and then it knocks over onto it's side. She spins the bottle and looks up at all of us as if she's just discovered what she's doing. The bottle lands on me, sitting next to her.  
"Well, would you look at that. Pucker up, sister!" And gives me a quick kiss on the lips.  
I flush and look at Kat, who's smiling at me, entertained by how easily I embarrass.  
Mel slides the bottle over to me and I can hear my heart thumping in my chest.   
"We probably shouldn't play this game. I don't want to put someone in a position they're not comfortable with."  
"Oh just do it, we'll tell ya" someone says, a little too thirstily  
Tentatively, I spin the bottle. I avoid looking up at the expectant faces and just focus on breathing and the bottle on the table. It slows down and is passing by Mel, then Me, slowly passes Kat and lands on Shamier. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved. A mix of both. I lean over Kat and give Shamier a quick kiss on the lips. He giggles and says thank you, awkwardly laughing to everyone around the table. 

I stay for Shamier to spin the bottle, which lands on Tim and we all get a laugh watching their awkward kiss and then get up to go to the jukebox. I think I've had enough of this game for the moment and it seems to have fizzled out on the table. 

I'm flipping through the records realizing I have no idea what this group will like and feel her presence behind me.   
"Oh classic Jukebox song" She says eyeing the Temptations record.   
"Okay great, this is harder than I thought it'd be." I say and press the button queuing the song.  
I turn around and the familiar beats of "My Girl" come on  
She holds her hands out to dance and I see some of the others from our table scooting out onto the floor as well. Everyone seems to be on the same level tonight, having fun.  
We start swaying back and forth and she spins me as the song continues on "I got sunshine on a cloudy day"   
She pulls me in with one hand on the small of my back and the other holding mine. She looks down at me and says, "You know, I think Nicole would be pretty jealous that Waverly just kissed Dolls.."  
"I think Waverly would also be confused about kissing Dolls when she really wanted to kiss sexy red-head officer Haught"  
"Sexy, eh?" She says, spinning me and pulling me back in, leaning forward for a dip. Our eyes meet for a split second and she winks  
"Yes Officer Haught, sexy."  
"Waverly Earp, please no more kissing other officers, while I'm still trying to woo you away from Champ"  
"Fuck Champ" I say, smiling up at Kat. The alcohol has me feeling bold and our eye contact hasn't broken. "Why go for anyone else when Nicole Haught wants me"  
She looks down at me and the energy between us is electric. My whole body feels it, I wonder if she does too. Her eyes narrow in a questioning, but sexy and flirtatious way. She angles closer to me, bites her lower lip, when she releases it, her mouth forms into a big smile, showing those cute dimples.   
Suddenly, we snap back to reality and see our friends spinning each other around and waving their arms as they dance freely. Mel is certain to catch my eye with a big grin and a wink. Oh man, this is definitely going to be another conversation later. 

As the hours go by and the night continues on, I do my best to stay present with the entire group. Drinking, dancing, sharing stories and eating bowls and bowls of the complimentary popcorn. 2 AM rolls around and everyone starts calling it a night. I love this group of people and am so happy to have found this weird bunch.

We all share a cab back to the apartment complex and squeeze a few too many bodies in the back. I'm smooshed between Kat and Mel and as Tim tries to squeeze in next to Mel, suddenly I'm lifted onto Kat's lap. I put my hand on hers that's holding me tight at my waist and angle my face to look at her. She gives me a shrug, as if to say "I did what needed to be done" so I return it with an eyeroll and a smile.   
The car ride back was relatively quiet with Tim and Shamier chatting with the driver and Mel texting her husband next to us.   
On the side of my leg, I feel Kat drawing circles with her fingertips. Her other arm is still hugged around my entire waist and her fingertips have found the skin on my hipbone just under my jacket. She's softly touching that skin and stops only to grab a hold of my hip bone, and then starts touching my skin again. It's hypnotic and I'm trying not to show how much it's affecting me. I can feel her face behind me, breathing on my shoulder. I only wonder what's going on in her mind and if I'm reading into this too much.   
I'm wet. I'm taken away from the experience of Kat touching me and I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. I'm just hoping that between my leggings and her jeans she can't feel anything. I shift a little bit and squeeze my legs closed to feel a little relief in that area where the tension is building. There's a little crease in the leggings that's hitting me where I need it and I try to subtly rock into it. It feels so good and I close my eyes to enjoy all the sensations.

The cab pulls up to the complex and wakes me from my daze. One by one, we all hop out of the cab and start for the stairs up to our rooms. When Kat and I both get to the top of the stairs, I can tell she wants to say something but doesn't. Everyone says goodnight to each other and so do we. When she says it, she looks me in the eyes with her head tilted low and her hands in her pockets "Night Domi, I had fun dancing with you."  
"Same here, Officer Haught. Sleep well."

I close the door behind me, shut my eyes tight, and take a deep exhale. I wonder what would've happened if I invited her in. 

My clit is throbbing. I'm so horny from what she did to me in that car, I can't wait anymore and immediately stick my hands in my pants. I don't turn on any lights and lay face down on the couch. I slide my fingers around feeling the wetness that Kat caused and think about her. I remember the way she looked at me when we were dancing, her touch on my exposed skin, what it felt like to be held by her the night before and think of what it would've felt like if I would've just turned around and kissed her, slid my body into her arms and ask her to touch me like I'm touching myself. After a minute of touching my clit, putting pressure on it and gaining more and more wetness, I shudder and cum my relief. Breathing heavily, I roll over onto my back with my hand still in my pants. I catch my breath and cover my eyes with the inside of my elbow. What am I doing? I just got off thinking about my very female, very sexy, very straight coworker. 

I stand up in the darkness and head over to the window to close the blinds. I catch a glimpse of her, her hair is up in a ponytail, she's in her bra and is pacing around eating chips. She looks over directly at my window and I fall to the floor. I am such an idiot, I'm sure she didn't see me staring at her in the darkness. I stand up to close the blinds and she's no longer visible. I wonder what she'd think if she knew what I just did.


	10. About Last Night...

I woke up the next day with a killer hangover and a lot of confusion. Did I imagine it, or was Kat flirting with me? Has she been flirting with me for days? And if she has, does it mean she's into me or is that just her personality? I don't know her well enough to say for sure that it's not just in her nature to be flirtatious. I feel like maybe I should have a chat with her. I'm nervous. I don't want to risk our new relationship, but what could be between us is too consuming to ignore any longer.

I decide to go to Kat's apartment and see if she's up for breakfast and a talk. I get dressed in leggings and pull on a tank top. I don't bother with a bra, because I pull on a light zippered sweatshirt and hope that the cold doesn't reveal me. If it does, maybe she'll like it. 

I knock on the door to her apartment and wait. Kat comes shuffling over and has a sleep mask on her forehead and is wearing the coziest sweatshirt and pajama pants. She's perfect.

"Hey sleepyhead. Is it too early to come by? I wanted to see if you wanted to get coffee and something bready for breakfast."  
"Yes, oh wow. I need it. Just give me a sec to change." She runs and shuffles into her bedroom and I'm now noticing her cute old lady slippers she's wearing.

We head out when she's dressed in a similar outfit to mine - running shoes, leggings and a big fleece pullover. The coffee shop we're heading to is a convenient 10 minute walk away.  
"Crazy night last night, eh? " I awkwardly start the conversation  
"Yeah, wow.. I feel pretty hazy today. I think I blacked out actually"  
"Really? What's the last thing you remember?"  
"Well, I'm not sure.. I remember being in the taxi with you.. and going back home, eating a bunch of chips.. I thought that was the end of my night but apparently I professed my undying love to Ray last night"  
Dom took a second to let that sink in. It hung above them for a moment too long before she said "Wow, your undying love, huh? Did you mean it?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't drunk. He's really sweet, and we've been talking a lot. He does a good job of making me feel wanted, special and desired. I'm... excited to see where things go. If we have a future together when I get back from shooting."  
"Yeah, very exciting." Dom said trying to force enthusiasm. "So how did you find out you said what you did last night?"  
"Well I just woke up to a bunch of texts from him saying he loves me too and that he's so glad we had that talk last night."  
"Heh, wow. That's big! I'm happy for you. I'm glad you've found love. You deserve the absolute best and I'm not at all surprised he's in love with you. You're easy to love."  
"Awe, thanks Domi. You're so sweet. What about you? I feel like we never talk about your love life."  
"Ohh there's not much going on. I've been so preoccupied with Wynonna that I haven't really looked around to try and date."  
"Yeah, I get that. Well, you know, do whatever makes you happy and don't feel the pressure to date. But if you do, tell me all about it!"  
"Yeah, definitely. I'll keep you in the loop." I need to change the subject.. "So.. Kat, two days off! What are you going to do with the time?"  
"I don't know. I've been craving a spa day, so I was thinking of finding one. I think I'd have to drive into the city to track one down though."  
"That sounds nice. Calagary's only like 45 mins away, that won't be too bad."  
"Maybe you'll want to join me if I do?"  
"Yeah, let me know."  
"What are your plans for the weekend?"  
"I'm not sure. I'll probably just hang around, do some yoga, Skype my family. Sticking around the uh, homestead."  
"That sounds nice. Well let's hang then."  
"Sounds great." I say as I open the door to Java Love, the coffee house. 

The coffee date, or lack of date, was nice. I was able to move on from the expectations that I had going into it and just get to know Kat better. She's so goofy and we just had a nice time connecting with our similar sense of humor. We grabbed our coffees and bagels and took them to eat on our walk back though. I faked that I was still too hungover and wanted to just go back and rest but really I felt like I needed some space to process alone. 

Back at my apartment, I've decided this was a blessing in disguise. I was so close to ruining our friendship and embarrassing myself when she's actually in love with someone else. I avoided that, but the truth remains that I am really into Kat and I can't ignore that there's a part of me that would be all in for a gay relationship. I decide there's only one thing to do - test my theory.

I open my phone and download Bumble, a dating app I've used and deleted over the years. It still has pictures from the last time I used it and I update a few and go to write in the bio. What do I say? Bi-curious actress on here so I don't fall in love with my straight co-star who I have an on-screen gay romance with. Let's meet for a drink? I should probably come back to the bio later.  
I start swiping and see that most of the girls are about 55 km or 34 miles away in the city of Calgary. I'm definitely interested in a few of them and feel optimistic that there'll be at least one girl that I'm into and likes me back in this group. I stop on a profile for a girl named Abby. She has dark hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She's petite and in her first picture is wearing brown corduroy pants, a grey loose fitting sweater and a black beanie with doc martins. She's a little bit of a hipster, and I'm into it. Swiping through, I see pictures of her playing guitar, singing, and cooking. I scroll to look at her bio "In town for a few months on set of a new tv show. Not an actor, just a low-level crew kid."   
Holy shit. She's a crew member for Wynonna. My instinct is to swipe left and hope she doesn't see me on here. But she's cute.. and less than 1 mile away. She's probably in this same building, if not the other apartment complex that some of the crew is at just down the street. Hesitantly, I swipe right. I close the app and breathe for a minute, debating if I should delete my account right now to avoid Abby seeing my profile and that I liked hers.   
I flip on the tv and pretend to be paying attention to the Friends re-run that's on. I've seen this one. Seen all of them, so I only need to give it a fraction of my attention.  
One Friends episode later in the apparent marathon and my phone buzzes to life.   
New Message  
From Abby: Well if it isn't Waverly Earp! I must admit, I'm surprised to see you on here.  
Dom: Hah, yeah if I'm honest, I'm surprised to see me on here too.  
Abby: Are you? I didn't know you were queer. Props to the casting department. I just got way more excited about WayHaught.  
Dom: Yeah, I'm kind of figuring that part out. Actually, they don't know yet either. I would really appreciate it if you'd keep this to yourself too.  
Abby: Oh girl I got you. I was outed by someone else as a teenager so I know how that feels. Would never dare do that to someone else. But very cool of you to be open to trying new things.  
Dom: Thank you for understanding. Yeah, I'm a little nervous about it but excited too.  
Abby: So are you up at that apartment complex that has the pool? I'm at the one down the road with no pool. And I'm not at all envious.. of the pool.  
Dom: Oh so you wouldn't be jealous if I said that it also has a jacuzzi?  
Abby: A JACUZZI?? No, no I'm cool. My courtyard has like a sick ass water fountain so pretty much same same.  
Dom: Oh cool, yeah I was thinking that I'd probably go in the jacuzzi later today.. but that water fountain sounds really great. I'm happy for you and it.  
Abby: Yeah thanks...But you are going to invite me to come right?  
Dom: Abby, would you like to come over and maybe hit the hot tub? If you're into that sort of thing..  
Abby: I have to check my schedule one sec..  
Abby: Yeah, okay I'll come.  
Dom: Be here in an hour? I'm unit 203.  
Abby: Sounds good. See you soon! 

Whaaaat. The. Fuck. Am I really doing this? I have a girl coming over.. IN A BIKINI.. and we're going to what, be half naked together in a jacuzzi??? Is this a booty call or a date or a new friend? Not enough time to process this. It's happening, Abby's going to come over, my apartment is a stye, I need to shower and shave and pick a bikini and.. too much to deal with gotta move now.

An hour later, I'm sitting on my couch wearing a white lace dress that's loose fitting and has off the shoulder ruffles. My black bikini is showing from underneath it, I have my ray bans ready to go on the table, two coronas ready if she's into it. How am I open to drinking again after last night? Well, this situation feels like it might go down smoother with some alcohol.

There's a knock on the door. Through the window next to the door, I can see Abby's dark brown hair in a loose pony tail, thick ringlets hanging from it. She seems to be wearing a brown bomber jacket and olive green pants. 

I open the door and step aside for her to come in. "Hi!" I smile at her and open my arms for a hug. We register each other's faces for a second before she comes in to accept my invitation. She's really quite beautiful. Her pictures are great, but seeing her in person I wonder how I could've missed this woman around set the last week or so. Abby has full lips, Colgate commercial teeth, a cute little nose with freckles spread across it, and dark features. Her eyes are dark brown and bring you in, much like Kat's. Stop thinking about Kat, Dom.   
"Nice digs, Dominique."  
"You can call me Dom. Thanks! I haven't really gotten used to it. I've been on set most of the time I've been here. I'm happy to have a couple days off and get acquainted. How are you liking the area so far?"  
"I like it. It reminds me of where I grew up in a way. Small town, not much to do. You get creative entertaining yourself. So far, I've been exploring on foot and found some good trails down by the river."  
"Cool, I'd be interested to check those out." I say, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with us just standing by my door. "Do you want to have a seat? Is it too early for a beer?"  
"Sure, should we take the beers down to the jacuzzi? I'm not trying to push it, but it does sound really nice to go in"  
"Yeah, absolutely, let's do it." I say grabbing the 6 pack, some pre-cut limes and my trusty orange water bottle. "Shall we?"

We get down to the pool area and I'm relieved to see that it's empty. I was dreading having someone I know down there and turning our date into a group hang. I set my stuff down on one of the lounge chairs and kick off my sandals. From the corner of my eye, I see that Abby has already quickly stripped off her jacket and pants and I linger on her to watch her pull her tank top over her head. She looks back at me, smiles, and climbs into the jacuzzi. She's quick!  
I pull my dress off over my head and feel so naked. Something about this being a date makes me feel more exposed. I grab the 6 pack, limes and water and hold them in front of my body as I approach the jacuzzi. I set them down next to her in the hottub and feel her eyes go over my body as I slowly dip it in the extremely hot water. In any other circumstance, I'd let myself adjust more slowly to the scorching temperature but I feel a little too on display and quickly submerge. 

"Nice, ey?" Abby says  
"So hot, so nice. Is that a Canadian accent I'm hearing Abby?"  
"Yep, born and bred maple lover through and through! Where in England are you from?"  
"Bristol. It's between London and Wales."   
"Cool. I've never been but would love to go. Had you ever been to Canada before now?"  
"Nope. I love it though. The weather reminds me of home so far and the people have been really nice. I'm getting used to the lingo and food, which I guess the UK isn't known for either."  
"Hey, don't knock the food! We have poutine and beaver tails!"  
"Yes, which I'm relieved to learn is a pastry. I'm vegan, so I unfortunately cannot try poutine. But I'll take the fries!"  
"So, subject change.. Dom, it sounded to me like you're new to the scene, dating women,"  
"Yeah" I say, shyly. Embarrassed about what she probably thinks of it. "I've only recently started feeling like this is an avenue that I need to explore"  
"So, was there something, or someone that made you decide to?" She looks at me, curiously, with a sweet expression that tells me I can say the truth to her. I decide to keep most of it to myself though.  
"Yeah, well, in finding myself playing a queer character, it's forced me to look within and face some of the feelings I've felt around the possibility of dating women. I've shoved down any attractions in the past because I've easily dated men too and now I'm treating myself to be open. I'm soon going to be out to the world as the face of Waverly Earp, a queer character, and I can't feel authentic about it unless I know how I feel about dating women. I'm rambling..did that make sense?"  
"Yeah, I get that. And I've been there. Like I said, I knew I was queer from a young age, but after I was outed by my classmate, my crush actually, I was determined not to be gay and found myself sleeping with guys I had no interest in and telling myself I was in love. It wasn't until I was in college that I allowed myself to be free and I really quickly found my first love. She was a bit of a mess, a rock and roll type. We were in a band together and actually only recently broke up. One of our friends saw that I needed to get out of town and put me in touch with the production company and now here I am in this hot tub with you."  
"Wow, so you're nursing a heartbreak?"  
"Yeah, so that kind of brings me to the next thing I should tell you. I'm not looking for anything serious. I suspect you're not either, with this big job you have, but I wanted to let you know that I'm kind of still a mess and can't be counted on in any serious way right now."  
"That's quite honestly a relief. I'm sorting out my feelings and identity and similarly am not ready for anything with expectations. I'm just happy to get to know you, have another friend around set and if something happens, that's cool too."  
"Well, I gotta say, I do want something to happen." Abby says, scooting in closer. She's looking at my lips and is biting hers. My heart is thumping and I suddenly feel so hot. My fight or flight instincts are kicking in. I can tell she wants to kiss and I'm nervous, possibly not ready to. But so curious and she's so beautiful and those lips.. I've been staring at them as she speaks and am definitely curious to kiss them.   
I lean in closer too. From a distance I hear the sound of metal scraping metal as the gate to the pool area audibly opens and then shuts closed. We both turn our heads toward the noise.   
Kat, who looks as surprised to see us as we do her tilts her head down to see above the rim of her sunglasses. She looks like she's assessing the two of us in the hot tub next to each other and smiles at us, tucking her magazine and towel under her arm. She walks over to the hot tub.

"Well hello, fancy seeing you here!" She says casually. She's wearing denim shorts and a tee shirt and puts her things down at a lounge chair near my dress. Kat pulls up a chair next to the hot tub and sits down with her tea.  
"Hello to you too! Kat, this is Abby. Abby works on Wynonna as a crew member."  
"Hi Kat, nice to meet you." Abby says. She's scooted away from me but I feel the tips of her pinky cover mine under the water.  
"You as well." Kat says smiling at us. A second goes by without any words and I can feel my red cheeks. I'm reading behind her facial expression and in it, I'm trying to decide how she's feeling. Can she tell this is a date? Did she see what she interrupted? Is she happy for me? Jealous?   
I'm too hot and within a minute, I'm out from under the water and sitting on the edge of the hot tub.  
"Whew, it's hot in there" I say, narrating.  
I can feel four eyes looking up and down my body and the knowledge of that sends a wave of heat down there. Digging it, I draw attention to my breasts by adjusting my bikini top, which to be fair had moved a little out of place in the water, showing more cleavage than intended. I flip my hair behind my shoulders and lean back, pretending to be soaking up the sunshine which has come out behind the clouds but really just reveling in my fantasy that both women are checking me out.   
I shift my attention from the sky to Kat "Are you coming in?"  
"No, I just wanted to come down and get a little sun, read a magazine and chill. Sorry if I interrupted--"   
"You didn't" Both Abby and I say at the same time  
"Um yeah, I actually am pruning a little bit too. I should probably get going. I have a jam sesh later with some of the guys from set." Abby says standing up in the jacuzzi. I crane my head to look at her as she gets out and watch the water fall from the top of her full breasts down back into the water. She has a little waist and her naturally tan skin looks amazing with the water droplets hanging onto it. I see out of the corner of my eye that Kat is looking too, and then I see her register where my eyes are as well. There's something behind that expression and I'm trying not to look her in the eyes.   
Abby stands up and walks behind us both to towel off and dress. We refocus our attention on each other to give her some privacy.  
"So, six pack of Coronas, eh?" Kat says eyeing the beers next to me  
"Hair of the dog? I'm not usually a day drinker but something about going in the jacuzzi makes me want one."  
"Care to share?"  
"Of course." I say, handing her a bottle from the pack next to me.  
From behind me, I can feel Abby's hand on my shoulder. She crouches down and says lowly "This was fun. Let me know if you want to explore the trails with me sometime."  
I turn to her and say, "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks for.. hanging"  
"Thanks for letting me hang" She turns to Kat "Nice to meet you Kat. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!"  
"You as well, Abby." Kat says warmly  
Abby turns to leave and Kat and I are left in the pool area by ourselves. A moment passes before she says "Are you sure I didn't interrupt?"  
She did interrupt, but as we're sitting here together, I'm really happy to have her here. As much as I would've liked to have leaned in to the kiss with Abby, I'm so content to have Kat in my presence. Even if she's just going to be my unavailable taken straight friend.   
At least Waverly should get to kiss Nicole soon.


	11. Table Read

The next day I purposely laid low. I let myself sleep in, went on a trail run by the river, thanking Abby in my mind for the idea, and Skyped with my parents back in the UK. It was so nice seeing their sweet faces and talk to them about some of the things I'm feeling - that I'm ready to talk about. My imposter syndrome of being here, social anxiety and just my hope that I do a good job and people like it. Their encouragement was just the thing I needed to set my mind at ease. 

I didn't see or speak to either Kat or Abby and I appreciated that neither of them reached out to me either. I think I got a little swept up in my libido the past few days and I'm eager to go into this week as a complete professional. So, my plan is to eat a healthy dinner, go to bed early, wake up early, go for a run and get to the table read early.

I arrived at the table read 20 mins before we were asked to be there and was satisfied to find that I was the first one there. I poured myself my second coffee of the morning and sat down at the seat that had my name in front of it. The seats on either side of me were designated for Mel and for Kat. 

Kat was the second to show up about 7 minutes later. She put her stuff down and took a seat next to me. She slid her arm behind my neck and leaned in for a half hug, "Morning cutie"  
"Morning yourself. How ya doin?"  
"Good - excited to get back to set! It was nice having the weekend off, but I feel like I've been eagerly waiting today"  
"Me too. I don't know what to do with myself if I'm not on set, actually."  
"Yeah." She says, changing the subject after a few seconds, "It was nice having a beer with you by the pool on Saturday. Cool you found a new friend too in Abby. Great to have more friends on set.." She trails off, avoiding my eyes.  
"Yeah, well, we could all hangout sometime" I say, not sure if I really want that to happen.  
"Definitely. So did you meet her down at the pool or on set?"  
As she says that, Mel, Shamier and Tim all join us in the room at the same time.  
"Hey party people!" Mel exclaims in greeting, running toward us with high fives as she circles the whole table. She has way too much energy for this time of day. "You ready to weird!? Purgatory style"  
"Haha how much coffee have you had, Mel?!" Kat asks  
"Sooooooooo much. Yeah, like.. a lot." Mel says, pauses for a few blinks and continues, "A lot."

The rest of the cast and crew all are coming in fast and soon we're going through the script. About 10 minutes in I can tell something is up. I can feel Emily and a few of the writers looking at me with a knowing smile. A minute or so later, I see Kat reading ahead out of the corner of my eye and she's got a big grin on. I look at Emily again who now is showing off a full teeth smile and a second later I feel Kat's warm hand on my thigh. Instinctually I put my hand over hers and she looks up at me from hunched over her script and flashes me a warm smile. I smile back realizing what she's probably just read and she gives me a wink. 

A second later in the script I'm prompted to read out loud a scene in Sheriff Nedley's office where I kiss Kat/Nicole, and declare my feelings for her. It's a hot one with a little couch make-out, preceded by me surprising her with a kiss in the doorway. I can feel the grins around the room as my face grows hot reading the subtext aloud. It feels like I'm reading my horny fantasy out in front of a room of new friends. 

The script moves on and we complete the table reading. Afterwards, Emily calls me and Kat over to her while everyone else shuffles out of the room.   
"Well, ladies, here it is. I hope you liked the scene."  
Kat and I both respond at the same time with "Loved it" and "It's perfect"  
"I want you to show up to set that day knowing exactly what you want to do. Rehearse, block it out, and start to get to know each other, if you haven't already. If there's anywhere you don't want to be touched, anything stylistically you do and don't want to do. If this scene goes well and you have the chemistry we think you have, WayHaught could really be something"   
"Definitely. Thank you for this opportunity" Kat says  
"Yes, Emily. Thank you. We will definitely prepare and I hope to make you proud."  
"I'm sure you will, ladies. Thank you"

As we walk out of the room, Kat turns to me "My place tonight? I have a couch and a doorway."  
"That sounds great. I have wine."  
"Haha perfect. 6?"  
"6 is great. See you then." I say, and then realize we're both walking in the same direction. I awkwardly pretend I have an errand to do in hair and makeup to give myself a little space from finishing our conversation earlier or talking about this scene before we need to.

At 6pm, I stand in front of Kat's doorway and knock.   
She opens up and says "What, no kissing ambush?"  
"Not yet, Officer Haught. I gotta make sure that Nedley's out of the office first."  
She leans down to hug me while at the same time I stand on my toes to meet her at her height. The result is a really tight hug and Kat lifting me off the ground. Instinctively, I wrap my legs around her. She kicks the door closed behind me and pushes me up against it.   
"That's an idea" She says smiling up at me. "Nicole could press her up against the door and carry her to the couch." She says, carrying me over to the couch, gently dropping me down on my back.   
"That'd be pretty sexy" I say, trying to pretend that moment we just had was purely professional as I adjust to sitting position "But it's Waverly who's making the move, officer Haught to trot"  
"I guess you're right, miss Earp." Kat says still standing over me, taking the bottle of wine that had been in my hand this whole time. "Shall I open this?"   
"Yes, please." I say, watching her as she's already making her way into the kitchen for some glasses and an opener.  
She comes back with the items and starts opening the bottle. "So, Emily mentioned that we should discuss how we want to interact with each other and anything that may be off limits. Do you have anything that comes to mind?"  
"At this time, no. I'm pretty open. What about you?"  
"I'll let you know if during the blocking in this scene or any others anything comes up, but for now I can't think of any hard stops. I want to make our queer viewers proud and give them chemistry that they feel is believable, so like.. I want to make it a good kiss. What do you think?"  
I blink, excited by what that means and try to even out my expression to not give myself away too much.   
"Yeah, I agree. I plan to kiss you the way I think Waverly would want to kiss Nicole."  
"How do you think that would be?" Kat eyes me curiously, sitting down and handing me a glass. We clink, sip and I answer.  
"I think she'd be a little hesitant at first, but once she started kissing Nicole, and felt that Nicole was kissing her back.. I don't think she'd stop after just a second. I feel like she would sink in."  
"I agree" Kat says, tilting her head close  
"But, we do have to consider what kind of kisses are okay for TV." I say, shifting a bit to create a little more space between our faces. This feels intimate.  
"That's true as well. Have you ever done on-screen kissing?" She asks, not seeming to notice, her head still close.  
"No, have you?"  
"No." She says, both of us taking a sip. "We should practice."  
"Okay."

I leave the room and pace for a second, trying to remember my lines and think about what's going to happen next. 

I charge in and see Kat in already in character.

"What is your problem?" Nicole asks Waverly.   
It's go time. I throw myself at Kat and kiss her. Registering her soft lips on mine and feeling her breath against my lips as we slowly back into the couch we were just sitting on. I'm on top of her now and feel her hands on my ribs, her fingertips on my skin. My eyes are shut closed and I am engrossed in the feeling of her underneath me. Remembering to give her an opening to say her line I fight my internal instincts and desires and pull back to let her say her line.  
Kat blinks a second, looking a little dazed. "What happened to friends?" she says her line.  
I pull back into more of a seated position, straddling her underneath me. Her hands are steadily holding my hips as I give her my big speech. I tell her how she scares me but that when I think about what I want.. it's her.   
I've read this section of the script so many times now that I am certain I can deliver every word the way it was written, and I do. We get to the part where she pulls me in for a kiss by my scarf and then gets me on my back.  
I'm not wearing a scarf, so Kat grabs the straps of my tank top and pulls me in toward her. I get a glimpse of her big brown eyes looking at me before my lips meet hers again for the second time tonight. For the split second before our kiss, it felt like it was Kat and not Nicole. Her eyes read a sincerity and sweetness that felt like it was meant for me. I fall forward into our kiss and feel her tongue swipe my lower lip. She's asking for an entrance, and I think we both are aware that this type of kiss wasn't meant for TV. I open my mouth and feel Kat's tongue enter, dancing with mine immediately.   
Still underneath my straddle, she lifts her self up to shift the both of us, picking me up by my butt and placing her arm behind my back to gently lower me onto the couch, adjusting her body to be on top of mine.   
I feel her leg settle between mine and press against me where I need it. I'm buzzing with the electricity of this moment. I forget for this moment that we're acting, because this couch time feels real. Kat's hands rub my legs from the back of my knee up to under my ass with a big squeeze. Her tongue is in my mouth, and my lips are swelling from all the activity. I feel her shift herself on top of my thigh and press in and as she exhales a moan, she shutters and breaks the kiss. She stops for a second, still on top of me, looks down at me with an expression that I read as shocked and lifts her body off me.   
Kat smiles and says "Cut", adjusting herself off my body, standing up and taking a sip of wine.   
I'm still laying on the couch, maybe a little dumbfounded and slowly sit up.  
"Well, um, I think if we do it like that our gay viewers will be pleased." I say, attempting to address what just happened.  
"Yeah, I think I got a little carried away there. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she sits back down and looks me in the eyes before quickly looking away. She picks puts down her glass of wine and then picks it up and puts it down again, clearly not knowing what to do right now.  
"Yeah, Kat, of course. I'm fine." I shift and put a hand on her leg. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."  
"No, it's okay. I mean, I'm glad we have so much chemistry I guess, for the show.. but it just feels a little like a gray area because of Ray. I told him that I'd be kissing you off set and he was fine with it. It's just that, I guess you should know this too... He knows that I have have dated women in the past so I need to be careful about drawing lines because it's not always just a playful thing for me. And I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you being underneath me on my couch. I've been concerned that I'm a little too affectionate with you and I don't want to disrespect you, or Ray.. who feels like he could really be someone I'm with for a long time."  
Taking it all in, I feel a mixture of emotions from validated that there may be something there, to disappointed she's committed to someone else.  
"Thank you for sharing what you did. I didn't know any of that, um, obviously. I want to say that uh, I don't feel like you've taken advantage of me in any way if that's a concern for you. I think that I've been leaning into this a lot and have been getting into character a lot, mentally.. and have been even considering within myself how I feel about my own sexuality.. which I have this show to thank for. So, yeah.. um, I may have taken it too far. I certainly don't want to disrespect what you and Ray have, though and would never want any of my actions to harm your relationship and the love you've found with each other."  
"Wow, I didn't know you've been thinking along those lines. That's really cool. Well, I'm glad that we addressed this... and I definitely am curious to hearing more about what you just mentioned, when and if you're open to sharing more with me."  
"Haha yeah, another time maybe. I think I still have more self-discovery to do first.. but I'll keep you posted!"  
"Fair enough! Shall we cheers then? To our friendship and Nicole and Waverly's love story."  
"Cheers." I say. To our friendship.


	12. Coffee Chats

Today's the day we shoot our kissing scene and I haven't slept at all. I was up all night thinking, both dreaming about how good it felt kissing Kat, that feeling when she climbed on top of me and started making our rehearsal feel good for herself and for me. She pressed her thigh into me knowing what kind of result it would have and then placed herself to do the same for her. It was so fucking hot.. hearing her moan into my ear and feeling her hand tighten on my ass... And then it had to end. I replayed that moment in my head over and over again and it never got old.   
But then I have to think about what happened after. She's in a committed relationship and I can't get in the way of that. Not to mention, it doesn't seem like she wants that either.   
I also have to wonder if she's going to inquire further about my sexual identity crisis and if she has any idea that she's the reason I'm thinking and feeling this way. Or if she's wondering about Abby and if she has anything to do with it.   
And then I think about Abby. I haven't gotten to spend much time with her at all, but she's on my mind a lot. I've looked at her 5 photos on the dating app so many times they're burned into my mind. I love her alternative sense of style, the fact she's in a band, and how she made me feel comfortable with where I'm at with my sexual orientation journey. Not judged, no expectations, she just listened to me and made sure I knew it was no pressure. I haven't heard from her since though, and didn't see her on set yesterday. I can't help but wonder if she didn't like me. 

As if she was reading my mind, I see her name buzz on my phone. She's still messaging me on Bumble.  
ABBY: Are you a coffee or tea drinker?  
DOM: Well, I'm British, so tea. But today I could really go for coffee. Do you want to get a cup at Java Love?   
ABBY: I'm here now. I'll bring it to you. Milk/sugar?  
DOM: Bless you. A little almond or soy! Just enough to change the color.  
ABBY: You got it. I'm getting a croissant, can I bring you something?   
DOM: If they have anything vegan, yes! If not, I have a granola bar here.  
ABBY: There's exactly one vegan thing - it's a spinach bread. It looks... vegan. But I'll get it for you. See you in about 10

What feels like 2 minutes later, Abby's at my door. I'm just finishing getting ready and let her in.  
"Hi! Come in" I say giving Abby a hug. She's a little awkward with everything in her hands so I grab the coffee and bread meant for me and put them on the table. "Thank you for this. You are a godsend. I didn't sleep well last night and this is just what I need."  
"You're welcome. Sorry if it's weird I just decided to come over. I've been feeling bad about leaving so abruptly the other day and wanted to apologize if I made things awkward."  
"Not at all! Not at all. It was a little weird when Kat got there and we were kind of in a moment. Obviously, she didn't know she was interrupting and I didn't know how to play it off. I didn't think anything of it when you left, but I missed you when you were gone."   
Did I just say that?  
Abby smiles at me and places her coffee and croissant on the table too. She shrugs off her jacket and puts it on the chair next to it. She looks up from all her discarded things, seems to consider something for a moment and says, "Yeah.. it's too bad that moment was interrupted." She makes a sheepish smile and leans forward. I'm just about certain she's going to kiss me, rub my lips together to moisten them, and then feel her grab my hand instead. "Should we walk to set? What time do you need to be there?"  
Slightly disappointed, I squeeze her hand back, "I'm not shooting till this afternoon, but feel like I should be there in about an hour, what about you?"  
"Yeah, same. Minus the shooting. I'm supposed to be there at 10 today. It's about a 35 minute walk but maybe you'll want to walk slow with me."  
We grab our things and head out. It's become a reflex to me looking into Kat's window as I walk out of my apartment and down the stairs to the courtyard. I don't see anything, I never really do.  
"So, Abby, what'd you get up to yesterday?" I say, a little absentmindedly.  
"Uh, not a lot. My day kind of got derailed by a big argument with the ex."  
"Oh I'm sorry. So you two still keep in touch?"  
"Not really. That was kind of the point of me coming here. To get away and for a fresh start. But she knows how to press my buttons and say the right things to elicit a response from me."  
"Mm?" I say, looking up at her now that we're on even ground. I wait for more details  
"Yeah, I don't know. I think it's both of us, really. She started by saying she's been seeing someone.. which I really am fine with. It would be easier if she did.. and she asked me if I met anyone. So I said yeah, I went on a date with someone from work. And.. actually, should I be telling you this? I just realized I'm treating you like a therapist."  
"It's fine, we're all human and now I'm invested. Go on." I say, feeling a little hot in the face. She mentioned me to her ex.. that feels.. sexy? flattering? embarrassing? scary? Not sure.   
"Yeah, it just turned into a blowout. She got super jealous, said some mean things. I retaliated with some arguments I'm not proud of. I just don't know how we went from a loving relationship to this. I wouldn't have thought we'd be trading blows."  
"What kinds of mean things? Is that too personal to ask?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"You don't have to tell me.. but I guess I do want to know?" I say, feeling a little shaky at the topic but mostly just concerned for Abby.   
"She was just like, 'she won't be able to make you cum like I can' and 'I will always be the best you've ever had' stuff like that."  
The thought of them discussing Abby and I having sex makes me actually lose my breath. I realize after a second that I haven't inhaled or exhaled and let out a deep sigh. I can feel my ears burning and am hoping that any pinkness on my cheeks and neck can be mistaken for the crisp weather outside.  
"Wow. What did you say back?" I say, trying to remain as even in my voice as possible  
"I said she was giving herself too much credit and my sex life was none of her concern. I don't need anyone else and I do just fine by myself. I'd rather just make myself cum than deal with a controlling, jealous mess. And then I think I did, maybe, close it with a teensy bit of a lie."  
"Ooh really?" I say, still processing what she just said about making herself cum..  
"Yeaaah. I might've said that we had, in fact, been up all night fucking and that you made me see god." She pauses to look at me with a sheepish grin "Aaand she hung up on me so that was that."  
"Ha! Wow, I haven't even had lesbian sex yet, and apparently I'm already amazing at it! Phew, good news." I joke lightheartedly.   
"Sorry if that was a lot to share. I really didn't mean to drag you into my drama."  
"Don't worry about it. I've had hard breakups too. Sometimes you just need to vent."  
"Yeah, the worst part is that our lives had been so intertwined, I don't really feel like I have many people to vent to anymore. We share the same friends, and band.. and it feels like she's claimed all of it for herself."  
"I'm sorry. So what happens with the band?"  
"She got them a new guitar player. Spoiler alert: it's the new girl she's seeing. She even kind of looks like me. So stupid lame." After a few seconds, Abby says "Can we change the subject? I feel like it sounds like I'm hung up on my ex which is really not the case. I very much want to get to know you."  
"Yes, of course. Where should we begin?" I say, grateful for the subject change as well.

We chat lightheartedly for the rest of the walk. We talk about music for a long time. I also play guitar and sing a little and so we talk about our first bands, stage fright, the music we like to listen to versus the music we like to create and have a really stimulating conversation. She wants to play together next time we hang, and I'm a little intimidated my guitar skills will look novice compared to hers. She's so sweet though, and I know she wouldn't ever judge. 

We get to set with 20 minutes to spare before she needs to check in with the head Production Assistant, so I invite her into my trailer and we continue our conversation until it's time for me to head into hair & make up and her to report for duty. 

As we're sitting in my trailer across from each other, I'm struck by her beauty. She's spread across my couch with her long legs hanging off the edge, giving me a really good view of her entire body. She's wearing baggy denim pants with her knees exposed, vans high tops and a black tee shirt with the Greenpeace logo in white. Her sleeves are cuffed and she has a big black floppy beanie on. Her olive green bomber jacket is behind her head and she looks cute and comfortable in my space. I like having her here and am very aware of us being alone. I can't help but wonder if she's going to kiss me and I'm kicking myself for sitting down on a chair across from her instead of on the couch with her when we entered the trailer. 

"Oh, damn.. It's 9:58. I gotta go" She says hurriedly. She springs up from her seat and heads toward the exit.  
"Oh I guess me too, then" I say, trailing behind her. That ended fast.

We exit the trailer and she starts to walk away. Just when I feel like she's going to leave me in her dust, I see her dig her heels in and turn around quickly and speed walk fast right up to me. She surprises me by throwing her arms up by my neck and giving me a big warm hug. My arms tighten around her waist and she whispers down into my ear. "Thanks for the coffee, and the chat." And then pulls away and jogs in the other direction. 

I stand there smiling, watching her run while holding onto her hat with one hand and her jacket with the other. She's so cute. I turn around to head toward hair and makeup and see Kat. She's about 50 feet away, standing outside of her trailer and she's already looking at me. She has a curious look on her face and waves at me. Okay Dom, time to put that silly grin away and approach Kat like that wasn't a thing. I'm definitely not ready to talk about whatever this is, especially not with Kat. 

"Hey you!" Kat says warmly. When I catch up to her she puts her arm over my shoulder and squeezes for a half hug.   
"Hey, good morning. Are you heading to hair and makeup as well?"  
"Yep. Gotta get my Nicole Haught braid in so that Dom can mess it up on Nedley's couch later." Kat jokes, reassuring me that all is well going into this scene after our heated practice last night.

We both take our seats next to each other in our chairs and make conversation to pass the time. Eventually we fall silent and just let the professionals work on us. I love getting done up, and close my eyes, facing Jamie who does everyone's make up, as she puts a light shadow on my eyelids. Behind her, I hear my phone buzz on the counter below the mirror. She steps aside and says "Need to look at that?"  
I see my phone still lit up with the familiar yellow bumble logo and beneath it:  
ABBY: That was really fun. Let's do that again later and maybe bring our guitars?

Embarrassed that I just got a bumble push notification, I instinctively look over at Kat and see her eyes peeled at the screen on my phone. She then quickly looks away and pulls out her own phone, looking suspiciously busy. She doesn't say anything and maybe it's possible she wasn't looking.. or looked away when she saw it was bumble to give me my privacy.

We finish up with hair and makeup and only make a little bit of conversation the rest of the time we're in there. We walk into the Purgatory Police Precinct and are met with producers, crew and the director all buzzing around us, getting us into place for our big scene.  
The scene is set, everyone returns to their seats and we wait while Ron, the director finishes a conversation with another producer. Kat and I lock eyes and I can see that she's different. She looks sad. She seems to register the concern in my face and she changes hers. She gives me a big smile and whispers "You got this my Waverly", mouths a kiss and gives me a grin and a wink.   
I can't help but feel like she was just being reassuring, but it worked. 

"And... ACTION!"

I come to life and am Waverly Earp now. I ask Nicole if Nedley is in his office and start closing the blinds. She says her line and I kiss her. My heart is pounding knowing that there's about 100 people who are watching us right now but the energy of the moment is fueling me forward. I back her into the couch with my lips. The more we kiss and carry on with the scene, the more I forget about everyone else and am present here, with Nicole. With Kat. I give my big dialog speech about my feelings for her and looking into those big brown eyes, I feel the truth behind those words for Waverly. I feel her nerves too. Nicole steps into action giving her lines that tell me that I'm doing a great job. We exchange banter about how I should shut up and so should she and now the dialog is over. It's our action that's going to convey to the viewers how into each other we are. She picks me up and lays me down on the couch and... with less thrusting than the night before, she's on top of me. Both a long and short ten seconds of kissing later, I hear a ton of noise. The director has called cut and we've kept it going for a few seconds too long. 

Kat pulls herself off me and stands up, holding out a hand to help me up. The room around us is buzzing and she holds my hand and takes a bow. We both do and allow everyone to applaud us. We walk off set and Kat tugs on my arm. She stops me and looks me in the eyes.  
"Is it weird to say 'good job'?" She smiles at me "You killed that speech. I really felt it. The emotion was there and it felt like Waverly and Nicole."  
"Thanks, you too. It was easy with a scene partner like you." I say cheekily.  
She pulls me into a big warm hug and says "I'm so glad it's you. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."  
"Me too."


	13. Fright Night

"Great job, Dom!" Emily beckons me over. "I'm not sure where Kat just went, but I want to congratulate both of you on this scene. It's apparent that you took it to heart and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room felt the gravity of that moment."  
"Thank you, Emily. I'm glad you agree. It felt really real to me. My hands are actually shaking right now. It was a big moment." I say back, grateful for the feedback.  
We exchange warm smiles and Emily gets called over by one of the writers to look over some script changes.

I feel a presence behind me, with a hand on my hip, she whispers into my ear, "Is it wrong to be jealous of a fictional character?" I turn around and see Abby standing behind me. Her hand that was on my hip drops. "You two certainly deserve the name WayHaught."  
Unsure what to say, I laugh awkwardly, "Hah, thanks. I didn't realize you'd be here for that.."  
"Oh I wouldn't dare miss it!" she jokes. Her eyes dart behind me and she smiles in greeting. 

"Well, well, well, baby sis! That was fun to watch!" Mel has joined Abby and I. Her eyes shift from me to Abby. "Hey, I've seen you around. I'm Mel."  
"Abby. Yeah, nice to meet you." She says with a small wave  
"Yeah, you're working under James. I believe I owe you a thank you. You're the one that set up that whole barn scene to be shot with like 2 minutes notice the other day. Emily and I were grateful that you made her vision happen. That was a lot of hay stacks to move!"  
"No problem! I got to play out my country girl fantasy where I throw around haystacks and fret about my cows."  
"Oooh! Well, in that case you're welcome. You can borrow Wynonna's truck if it helps complete the image. Technically, it belongs to SyFy, but I'm the star around here and I pretty much do what I want." Mel says, examining her nails  
"I'll go get my flannel and boots for the joyride." Abby says, jokingly  
"I like this one!" Mel says to me, her thumb pointing at Abby "Hey, so you guys.. Halloween is coming up in like 4 days! You don't know this about me yet, but Halloween is to me like birthdays are to normal people, or like Christmas, OOH! or like the World Cup to soccer coaches." she says with a wink and a nod.  
"So you love Halloween like Kanye West loves Kanye West?" Abby asks  
"Yes! You get it." Mel says putting a hand on Abby's shoulder "So, tonight I'm having a scary movie night at my place. Come! Both of you. It'll be a spoOoky time!"  
"Hahah that sounds fun! I'm in." I say, and look over at Abby who's eyeing me as if asking for permission. I give her a subtle nod.  
"Yeah! That sounds good. Are we talking horror movies or ghost movies?"  
"Both! Mostly horror though, that's my genre. Open to suggestions, of course! Also leave your mans at home, if you have em. This is ladies night."  
"Not a problem" Abby says, with a little look over at me.

Abby and I coordinated for her to meet me at my place and for us to go down to Mel's together. She's extremely punctual and exactly at 7, I hear a knock on my door. I let her in and let my eyes linger on her for a moment. Her outfit is simple, just leggings, black converse, a white tank top with an open red-checkered flannel over it and devil horns.   
"Ooh are you a devil farm girl?" I say, going in for a hug  
"I'm actually a Revenant. Same same." she says  
"Ha, love it!" Our eye contact lingering  
"So, you're..?" She says eyeing my lack of costume  
"Changing, probably into something I can call a costume" I say, remembering the theme all of a sudden.  
"No, don't. You look.. really, really good." She's eyeing my long sleeve, flowy dress with little flower patterns. "You could be a hippie, the hot girl at the scary movie party, Waverly Earp's doppelgänger... the options are endless" She grabs my hand and looks at me with a big smile.  
"Okay, thanks.. I have no idea what I'd do otherwise. I'm not really halloween-creative." I explain  
"Me either. Kendra from wardrobe is coming tonight too and she gave me the horns" Her other hand moves from her side and tucks the hair behind my ear. It sends a wave down my body and making my eyelids feel heavy.   
I look at her and we lock eyes. Her hand lingering from my hair to my cheek. Abby steps forward and closes the distance between us. She presses herself against me and has one hand behind my back pulling me close, the other still gently touching my cheek. I respond with both my hands on her waist. It feels good having her lips connect with mine and her body in my arms. She gives me a few light kisses in a row and then opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her tongue enters inside my mouth and it feels.. different.. from my last kiss. Just earlier today I was both on top of and underneath Kat. Abby tastes like mint and smells like coffee. She's smaller than Kat, but still a little taller than me. As I run my hands around her body, I meet her hair which is so thick and curly. Abby smells and tastes and feels like Abby and Kat smells and tastes and feels like Kat. No one thing about either is wrong or bad, but the difference is undeniable. I realize I'm not 100% in the moment with Abby and pull back.  
Abby looks at me with a little confusion in her eyes. She's so beautiful and sweet and I want to give her all of me. I mentally, and perhaps physically, shake Kat out of my mind and back Abby into the wall behind her. I follow her with my body and press myself against her. All bets are off and I'm hooking up with a woman in my apartment. The gravity of that realization guides me through my motions. My heart is beating out of my chest as I pull up Abby's tanktop and slide my hand under. I feel her soft belly which flexes underneath my hand, I can hear a hitch in her breath with the surprise of my exploration. As I kiss her neck, I run my hand up to her breast and am pleasantly surprised to realize she's not wearing a bra. I've never touched someone else's naked boob before and don't know what to do! Instinctively, I run my hand over the soft skin of it and capture her nipple between my first two fingers that graze over it. I can hear her breathing become jagged and the sound of that sends a wave of heat down my body. I press my hips into hers, hoping for some contact where I need it. My clit is buzzing and I'm officially turned on. I move my lips to meet hers again and enter her mouth with an erratic kiss. She kisses me back and places a hand in my hair on the back of my head, grabbing hold and pulling me into her. Just as I'm realizing this feels like it could lead to sex, it seems she has the same thought. Instead of letting it go much further she breaks the kiss "Dom"  
I pull back, and blink to reorient myself with reality.   
"I don't want to move too fast. I'm honestly not ready after my breakup. And, I know this would probably mean something to you as well.. which I'm also not really ready for. If that makes sense."  
I'm a little embarrassed of her comment about my lesbian virginity, but I understand.   
"Yeah, I get it. I agree, we're not there yet and I appreciate you being up front about where you stand." I pull back a little away from her. "Let's go to Mel's and watch some scary movies" I say with a wink. "I just need to go to the bathroom first." I'm so wet, I need to take care of it.

Mel opens the door to Abby and I and takes the wine from my hand, giving us both hugs. "I'm so glad you guys are here! We need a tie breaker on what to watch first -- Scream or Nightmare on Elm Street.. OR Texas Chainsaw Massacre"  
We take a few steps in the room and see the group that's there already. There are a couple people sitting on the floor - Jane & Jamie from hair and makeup, Kendra from wardrobe and Tara, another PA who works with Abby. Kat is sitting on the couch with a blanket over her lap. Everyone says hi and a few people shift around, standing up to give us both hugs and greetings.   
Kat comes over and brings me in for a warm hug, one arm over my shoulder and the other hand coming to my head to pull me into her shoulder. She smells like Kat. Sweet and clean. I feel a kiss on the top of my head.  
She quickly pulls away, possibly noticing Abby lingering next to me. She gives Abby a quick hug and addresses her "Hey Abby, good to see you! Love the horns."  
"Hah, yeah, this is my "revenant" look."  
"Ahh, it's good!!" Kat says with raised eyebrows. Everyone's pretty much settled back into their seats and Mel is buzzing around the apartment bringing out snacks and drinks.  
"Abby & Dom, you guys can sit on the couch next to Kat. I'm just going to sit here." She gestures to a deep cushy chair next to the kitchen.   
"We can sit on the floor" I offer to the group, looking at Jane & Jamie.  
Jane speaks up "Yeah, okay! My ass is killing me already." She and Jamie both get up and sit next to Kat, freeing up the floor space in front of her. I settle down on the floor in front of Kat's feet and Abby sits down next to me.   
Mel comes over and hands us each a margarita. With her hands now free, she throws the blanket under her arm at our feet. "Okay, executive decision time - we're going with Chainsaw Massacre."  
Abby arranges the blanket on top of us and looks over at me with a shy smile. I feel her hand underneath the blanket search for mine. We interlock fingers discretely and settle in as Mel dims the lights and hits play.   
The movie begins and it's not long before the first scare comes up. I'm pretty sure Abby's soul left her body for a moment and with a big jump she spills some of her drink on her shirt.  
"This would happen to me" she whispers to me "This is going to be a long movie. I'll be back, gotta go clean up." And she gets up to go to the bathroom.

A little uncomfortable in my seat, I shift around and accidentally put my hand on Kat's feet.   
"Ooh sorry"  
"No, I'm sorry, my stupid feet are in your way. Here, lean back." She shifts her legs so that one is propped up on the armrest, giving me space to sit against the couch.  
A few seconds later, I feel her hand on the top of my head. She tentatively picks up a piece of hair and combs it back with her fingers. She she runs her fingers through the hair behind my ear, and I can feel each follicle as it moves. The feeling of it sends shivers down my spine. My eyes glaze over, closing to focus on the feeling of her touch.

I open my eyes to see Abby returning to the room. She clocks my shift to between Kat's legs. As if in reaction, Kat stops touching my hair and her hands return to her lap. Abby sits down next to me and climbs under the blanket. I can feel her looking up at Kat and I feel a little awkward with Kat's leg in between us.   
"I'm going to get some water" I say, to whomever's listening. 

As I'm filling up my water bottle in the sink, I see Abby approaching. She hugs me from behind and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She turns around to make sure no one's watching and gives me another.  
"So... your scene partner's laying claim to you" she says, eyeing me cautiously  
"What? What does that mean?" I'm totally caught off guard  
"Yeah, don't you think that was a little.. intimate?"  
"She's just affectionate. We've gotten pretty close in the last few weeks. She has a boyfriend. She also doesn't know that we're anything more than friends" I say, evenly.. trying not to let my face betray my feelings about that statement. I've definitely wondered this myself, but it's been wishful thinking.  
"Oh I think I've pinged for her. Just like she has for me."  
"What do you mean?" I say, playing dumb, perhaps wanting to hear her say more.  
"Gaydar, babe. I could almost guarantee she's at least a little queer.. whether she knows it or not."  
"Hah! How do you know?" Wow, really, how does she know?  
"It's a talent. You'll get there in time. Takes one to know one." She says with a wink and a cocky smile. "Should we go back in?"  
I definitely want to know more about Abby's analysis but decide it's best to just follow her lead and go back in. She's probably reading into things because she saw Kat and I get hot and heavy in Nedley's office today. 

We head back in and I see that Kat's feet are both back on the floor. Abby and I take our original seats under the blanket. I'm noticing she's less discrete about touching me than before. We're both leaning forward without back support and she spends a full sixty seconds rubbing my back. It feels nice, but I can't help but feel this is her being jealous or trying to send a message to Kat. Given I'm only really out as bi-curious to Mel, the PDA is making me a little uncomfortable. I give Abby a look of uncertainty and she mouths  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly." Dropping her hands to her lap and she shifts a little away from me.

I breathe an exhale, realizing I've been preoccupied with both Abby and Kat this whole movie. I want to give it my full attention but I can feel a set of eyes watching me. I look over my shoulder and see Mel giving me a big ass grin. I know what she's smiling about and my gasp of recognition causes her to bust out laughing, drawing attention from the group.  
"Hahaha omg I'm sorry you guys. I'm just remembering something from earlier." She says still laughing. "Please, ignore me" she says, with a wave of her finger  
Oh I did not and am not getting away with this one. It's good, I'm glad I can talk to her about it all later.

I think I'm ready for movie night to end though.


	14. Showbiz

"And CUT! Print." Ron, the director of this week's episode announces, "Mel, Dom, great work.. as usual. Mel, I'll see you back here in about 3 hours" He says to them before loudly sharing "Okay, we're going to move over to the Purgatory Precinct and shoot Nedley and Haught."

Walking off set with Mel, she throws her arm over my shoulder "So, that was fun last night."  
"Yeah, thanks for thinking of movie night. I can't say I loved the movie, but it was fun"  
"Yeah, the real entertainment was in my living room and kitchen" she says, bonking her head against mine  
"Oh?" I say, blushing.. readying myself for the major call-out that's about to happen  
"Don't play coy, little one. I gots me some eyes." she removes her arm from my shoulder and grabs my hand instead. "So are you going to spill or what?"   
We stop walking in front of her trailer  
"Okay, fine. Because I think I really should talk about this."  
"Come in?" she says with a nod of her head to the trailer

Inside, she waves me over to the couch and sits across from me on a chair. "Water? Tea? OOH tea, because you about to spill it"  
"Tea actually sounds lovely, but let me make it" I say, getting up to fill the electric kettle.   
Fretting about the tea, I can feel Mel growing impatient behind me.  
"Okay, I honestly can't wait anymore."  
"Okay fine. But once again, this all stays between us." I say and begin again after I receive a nod and a three finger scouts honor gesture. "Well, okay so I told you already that I've been... crushing on Kat."  
"....yesssss?"   
"Well yeah.. so, I was ready to tell her that the day after I told you but before I could, she told me she told Ray she loved him..."   
Mel takes a long sip of tea and clears her throat.  
"...so I decided that I would try and meet a woman who IS available and found Abby on Bumble"  
"Woah! Big surprise about Bumble, no surprise Abby's on it for the ladies"  
"Really? I wouldn't have thought so!"  
"Gaydar, baby. Rarely lies!" Mel says tapping her temple with her finger  
"Anyway, it's still really new with Abby.. we did have a pretty hot make-out sesh last night.. But I may have also had a pretty sexy scene rehearsal with Kat the night before. I don't even really know why I'm telling you about that though, because Kat's not an option, obviously."  
"You're telling me about it because Kat didn't give anyone else a head massage at my place last night! And I would've taken her up on it if she'd only offered." Mel frowns and fakes sadness  
"Haha, yeah you saw that huh?"   
"Oh, baby girl, everyone saw that. Including your lady suitor Abby"  
A little embarrassed, I ask "What do you think of that.. with Kat?"  
"I think it looked like she couldn't resist touching you when she got the opportunity and I DEFINITELY saw her watching the Abby & Dom show instead of Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
"Show?!! It wasn't a show.. was it?"  
"No, you're good babe. Everyone else was minding their own. But I knew what to look out for and she was watching you. Me thinks she was a wee bit jealous." Mel draws in another long sip of tea "Damn girl, you make a mean cuppa"  
"Haha thanks. I appreciate the insight." I say, distracted, thinking about how hard it is to read Kat sometimes. "Anyway, Emily asked me to meet her over at the writers room at 2, so I should head over that way now."

We say our goodbyes and I head over to the writers room and wait for Kat. She should be coming along any minute now in her Haught uniform after her shooting her scene. Kat comes running up and puts her arm over my shoulders in greeting. "Whew! Made it"

We walk in and see Emily, with two of the other writers, Beau and Caitlin sitting in a row at a table. A still from what we shot yesterday is on the TV behind them.   
"Welcome ladies, come on in and have a seat." Emily gestures to the two seats across from them.  
Nervous about what's to come, Kat and I briefly make concerned eye contact.  
"Are you worried? Don't be worried girls!" Emily says reassuringly and we both crack smiles "We asked you here because we have to prepare for what's next. First of all, we've edited the scene from yesterday and it looks amazing. We'll show it to you in a bit. Secondly, very soon we will not be the only eyes on this footage. I'm talking about press, ladies! Obviously, Wayhaught will hopefully have a queer fanbase. As a way of getting the word out to your future fans, we start press early. Teasers, interviews, photo shoots, the works. We're sending this scene out and a few other options of what you've shot already to queer-tv focused media outlets - Autostraddle, Out Mag, Buzzfeed, and so many more. Syfy is hosting a press junket focused just on you two in Toronto where many of those news affiliates have offices. We sent Syfy the scene when it was edited yesterday and they were so excited by you two that they immediately went and set this up for this weekend. Sorry for the late notice. It means you'll be spending Halloween in a hotel." She's finished and we're both just blinking in shock. She chuckles a bit, "What do you say?!"  
"Wow, yes of course. I can't believe we're already here. I'm excited!" Kat speaks up  
"Yes, thank you Emily. I'm nervous but excited. I can't believe we're going to have fans soon!"  
"Oh you bet you are. Especially once this scene is out. You ready to watch it?"   
Beau clicks the remote and I see what that scene looked like from the outside perspective. It's beautiful, and if I do say so, Kat and I have a lot of chemistry. I look over at Kat and see her smiling big watching us kiss. It's cute that's her reaction because I want to die. I'm happy with the scene though. I need to prepare myself for watching it over and over with journalists.

Kat and I walk out after Caitlin hands us our itineraries. We have 2 hours to pack and get ready before a car picks us up to go to the airport.   
"Exciting right??" Kat says to me with a big grin  
"Definitely. I admit, I'm a bit of a nervous public speaker. That's kind of my main concern right now. Putting my foot in my mouth and having it on YouTube later that day."  
"I get that. I'll be here for you and will do my best to save you if it seems like you need it. You're so charming though, Dom, I'm certain you'll do great."  
"Thanks babe." I say, trying it out. She gives me a warm smile "So, are you excited to go home to Toronto?"  
"Yeah" after a pause she continues "I guess I need to call Ray"

Two hours later the cab pulls up. The driver steps out and hoists my suitcase in the back. The thud of it reminds me of how I packed about a month's worth of clothes for a weekend. Kat's seems a lot lighter, and is definitely smaller.

In the car, Kat seems pretty quiet. I try to lighten the mood with small talk, but she seems distracted. I feel like it has to be about Toronto and I can't stop myself from asking, "So, was Ray excited you're coming back?!"  
"Yeah, he was. He's got a big audition on Friday for a show he won't talk to me about because he'll jinx it and if that goes well, his last audition will be on Saturday.. so he's going to try and see me on Saturday night and maybe we'll have something to celebrate."  
"Oh cool, very exciting! I hope I get to meet him." I lie  
"Yeah, I know he really wants to meet you as well. He's always asking me about you."  
We chat a bit about who's on the press list, what we think the Junket will be like, tomorrow's itinerary and the conversation kind of fizzles into a comfortable silence with both of us looking out the window. Kat reaches over and grabs my hand, with a look at me and a half smile of reassurance. 

It's a four and a half hour flight and I'm amazed at how comfortable it is just hanging out together. We order champagne, toasting to Wynonna and our future. We don't talk about anything serious, just goofy banter, and turn on the same movies. She falls asleep during our second movie and I adjust myself so she can put her pillow on my shoulder. She's always so much taller than me, it's nice giving her a place to support her head and being the one to kiss the top of it for a change.

We get to our hotel and each check in. I'm room 909 and she's room 907.. nice and convenient. We wave at each other when we slide our keys into the lock and when I walk in, I see that there's a door to Kat's room. It's adjoining. 

I take a shower, throw on some sweats and put my towel on my head. I'm hungry and after debating with myself, I knock on the adjoining door.  
"Hey babe" Kat says, in her towel, clearly with the same idea  
"Hey, oh sorry"  
"No worries" She says, taking a step back indicating for me to come in. She grabs the robe that's hanging on the bathroom door and puts it on over her towel. In a shimmying move, she pulls the towel she was wearing off from under her robe. Clearly feeling triumphant about that move, she smiles at me "Are you starving? I am all of a sudden so hungry"  
"Yes! That's why I knocked." I say, watching her tilt her head down to wrap the towel that she was wearing around her head. This move opens her robe.. down the middle. Oh. My. God.   
I pretend I didn't just see her incredible naked body, well, the center of it anyway.. and orient myself to look like I was just looking out the window while she maneuvered that. I can see out of my peripherals her adjust and close the robe. Her face turning bright red. Wow, it's cute.  
"Um, did you..?"  
"No, nope. Didn't see anything.. blue skies today!" I crack a huge grin.. hoping she can laugh it off with me.  
"I think I just died so I can't see them." she says with her robe closed tight and her hand clasping both sides at the top of it.   
"haha well I'll let you get changed and then maybe you'll knock on the adjoining door when you're ready?"

A few minutes later I hear a knock. She looks a little upset so I pull her in for a hug.   
"I'm sorry that happened, and if you want me to flash you to make it even I totally will" I say with a squeeze  
"Thank you. Let's just never speak of it again. Let's go down to the restaurant? Or do you want to find a place somewhere in town?"  
"No the restaurant looks good. I already looked and saw they have a veggie burger, which sounds amazing right now."  
"Ooh a burger!!"

We go down and start with some cocktails. Kat orders a martini with a twist and downs it quickly. In an effort to keep up, I drink my lemon drop before the server comes back. We order our burgers and another round and are feeling pretty tipsy before our plates are taken away. 

We're goofing around, buzzed, talking about who knows what and then Kat says,   
"So.. when were you going to tell me about Abby?"  
"Oh um.. I don't know." I respond, feeling caught off guard, "What do you know about me and Abby?"  
"Well, I saw that she messaged you from Bumble the other day when we were in hair & makeup. And I've seen the way she looks at you. I had a feeling when I walked in on you two in the hot tub and you seemed awkward at my joining you."   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I've been kind of keeping it to myself. It's really new and I'm kind of figuring things out."  
"Okay, I won't pry any more. I just.. care about you. And I feel really close to you. I hope that sometime soon you'll feel like you can tell me about the people you're dating... even if the Nicole Haught inside me gets a little jealous."

I feel that comment from the top of my head down to my toes. We lock in eye contact and after a moment, Kat winks a sweet smile.

The waiter comes over and presents us with the check.   
"Um, one more thing. Do you have any vegan deserts?" she asks  
"We have a decadent vegan chocolate cake and a vegan vanilla ice cream, both made in house"   
I nod in excitement "Ooh yes please!"  
"Can you send one order of each to room 907 in about 10 minutes?" He leaves with the receipt after we charge it to the room. "Should we get cozy and watch a movie.. with dessert?"

I look at my phone, it's getting late, but I can't help but say yes. She's the one who's always sleepy at this hour, so if she wants to stay up, I'm happy to take advantage of it. 

We stand up from our seats and stumble to the elevator bank.   
"Woah" Kat says when we're out of earshot from anyone "You know when you stand up after drinking and it suddenly hits you?"  
"No what do you mean?" I say with my eyes half closed, licking my lips. The elevator dings and we press the 9 button. Kat leans against the wall of the elevator and pulls me in to hug me from behind, leaning on me.  
We walk into Kat's room and she starts pulling off her jeans.  
"Oh damn, I locked the adjoining door between us. I have to go to my room to get my PJs." I say  
"Just stay here, I have extras." She throws me her extra sweatshirt and pajama bottoms from her suitcase. Cautiously, I pull off my shirt and pants. Kat's already in bed with the tv on and I can feel her looking at me. I put on her sweatshirt and snake my bra off through the sleeve and pull on her sweatpants, which are long in the legs, but the fabric feels good on my skin. I can smell her in these clothes and hug myself for a second, enjoying it.  
"Cozy?" she asks, flipping over the covers on the other side of the bed  
"Very. I like these PJs a lot. What should we watch?" 

We flip through the channels and find How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days just started.. she gives me a side eye and when I smirk back she sets the remote down on the table. At the first commercial, the dessert comes and we snuggle in like we've done it countless times before.

As I drift asleep during one of the commercials, I'm aware of Kat turning off the TV, draping her arm over my body and scooting in close to me.


	15. Junket

It's dark, maybe the middle of the night.. I feel a warm hand slide under my sweatshirt and touch my belly. It works it's way up to my breast, tentatively at first, but as I lean into it, it becomes more confident, grabbing the flesh and then pinching my nipple. The feeling of it sends a wave down my body and I moan in pleasure. Kat shifts her body to be on top of mine, her hand moving from my breast to touch my face, bringing me in for a passionate kiss. She slides her tongue into my mouth and moans as I kiss her back. "Dom, I need to touch you." she says into me. All I can do is moan in response. The hand on my face trails back down to my tummy and into my pants. The feeling of her fingers on my clit where I so need it is both shocking and a huge relief of my building tension. She adjusts herself to straddle my leg and starts writhing against me. My breathing becomes erratic as her finger trails down to my opening. I can hear her sharp inhale of excited surprise as she discovers how wet I am, she erratically kisses me in response, biting my lower lip. She moves on and places her lips on my earlobe nibbling as she rhythmically humps my leg. Kat gathers some of the wetness that's built up at my opening and brings it up to my clit, dancing over it with her fingers, working me up. I can feel her smile into my neck as I get closer and closer and... shudder into a huge release. My breathing catching up to my body.

The sensation of my orgasm and the sound of myself cumming brings me back from my dream and wakes me to life. I just came in my sleep. Next to Kat.

Still in shock at what I'd done, I cautiously open one of my eyes to see if she's awake. I hear the sound of her head hit the pillow and see her smiling with her eyes closed. She definitely saw that... and she's pretending she didn't for my sake. 

I bury my face under the covers and hear my heart race. I'm so embarrassed. This isn't the first time I've had this experience, but it's never happened while I'm sharing a bed with someone else... who I fantasize about. 

We're both in bed pretending to be asleep and a few minutes later I hear Kat make an audible yawn and arm stretch, sitting up. I pull the covers down so my eyes are sticking out and look at her.   
"Good morning sunshine!" she says with a grin "Have good dreams?"   
I duck my head back under the covers and feel her jump on top of me with a hug. "It's okay, Dom! Now I feel way better about the robe incident." she says all too happily "We're even.. and well, it was pretty hot. What were you dreaming about?" Huge grin on her face.  
"Nothing. I was having a very normal dream, in which nothing happened"  
"ha, okay. We can leave it there." she says sitting back up "It's 7:30 and our first interview is in an hour. Think we can get ready and be down in time to grab a bagel or something?"  
"Yeah, definitely. I'm gonna going to my room and get ready." I say, climbing out of bed "I'll uh, return these PJs later" and scramble out of the room in a hurry.

No time to reflect on what just happened, I get ready for our interviews and meet her in the hallway. I put on high waisted black denim pants and a flowy yellow croptop with my belly button peeking out. Kat comes out in a long gray sweater with a tight white tank top and dark blue denim. She looks hot and I flush, remembering what just happened in bed next to her. 

"You look great" she says to me, pulling me in for a side hug as we make our way to the elevator.  
"Thanks, so do you"

We only have time to grab a snack before we have to go into one of the hotel banquet rooms to have our first interview with Buzzfeed. I pick up a banana and take it with me and Kat quickly eats a yogurt.

We enter the room and see a young looking brunette with cropped hair sitting in a chair opposite two empty chairs and a TV with the still of our clip next to it.   
"Hi! Welcome, have a seat." she says, standing up to shake our hands. "I'm Monica. I'm from Buzzfeed and I'm really excited to meet you guys"  
We both say our greetings and get into the interview with Monica. She starts with some questions about the show, and we tell her what the studio had written of what we can share, and no more than that.   
"So let's talk more about your characters. Kat, Dom, what traits do you see in each other's characters that you recognize in each other?"  
Kat looks at me to ask if she can go first, and I nod "Dom and Waverly are both so pure. It doesn't take long to recognize that both of them are really good people. They appear innocent at first, but they have a devilish side that comes out when you get to know them better. They're kind, loyal, selfless and caring."  
I'm taken aback by how many nice things she's just said about me. The reporter presses on with Kat "Wow, so you two have gotten pretty close while shooting, huh?"  
Kat answers, "We've still not known each other for that long, but I love Dom. I knew I would from the time I met her and I'm looking forward to working with her and deepening our friendship."  
The reporter touches her chest and gives me an "awe" look when she sees that I'm looking at Kat with a surprised smile. I wasn't expecting any of what she's just said. She might be putting it on for press, but either way I'm flattered.  
"Dom, what do you have to say about Kat and about Nicole?" Monica asks  
"Sorry, I'm still reacting to the sweet things Kat's just said. This might sound like I'm echoing her statement, Kat and Nicole also share a sweetness. They're both tough softies and have a strength from within that's not only enviable but also makes people gravitate toward them. They're both funny, thoughtful and sensitive."   
I can see Kat beaming at me from the other chair and she reaches over to grab my hand, interlocking fingers with me. I can hear the nerves in my voice and it feels like she's reaching out to support me.   
"So let's talk about your characters journey for a moment. I understand when we meet Waverly, she has a boyfriend?" Monica presses on...

We chat with Monica for about 10 minutes, watch the clip with her and answer some questions about shooting. We answer a lot of the same questions as each reporter comes in and out of the room and soon we're done with this portion of the day. 

Someone from Syfy comes to get us to take us into the next room where they've set up for a photoshoot, the photographer waiting inside for us.  
"Hello Katherine, Dominique, I'm Marie, I'm here to take your picture." the woman says with a French accent, coming up to us to kiss our cheeks in greeting. The room is hot, way warmer than the last room we were in and Marie leads us in some exercises to loosen up.   
"Okay, now we're ready. I want you to get into character." She comes up to us and pulls Kat's sweater off her. She positions me facing Kat and moves Kat's hands around my waist. My arms are enveloped in her hug and my hands are placed on the top of her chest. "Think of the love Nicole and Waverly share, and at the very least, the sexual tension."  
We both awkwardly smile at each other, our faces close to one another from our embrace. Kat's looking down at me with unflinching eye contact. The intimacy of her expression is almost too much for me and I do my best not to look away. Marie shoots some photos and says in her thick French accent, "Great. Now ladies, move around a bit. Touch each other!"   
Kat slips her hand under my shirt and I feel her fingers on the small of my back where the skin is exposed, gently rubbing. I move my hands up to her neck and grab the back of it, my fingers in her hair. She makes a small reaction in response to this, dropping her jaw with a quick inhale, smiling and then biting her lip.  
"Yes! Great!" Marie encourages "Just like that."   
I look into Kat's dark brown eyes and move my face close to hers for Marie to capture a photo that looks like we're about to kiss. "Wonderful!" I hear her say over the sound of us breathing, our lips lightly grazing each other's.  
A few more moments of us sharing the same air space and we hear Marie instruct us again "Okay great, now Dominique, I want you to turn around and Katherine will hug you from behind"  
I let go of Kat's neck and slowly spin around. Kat's hand remains in the same place, now touching the bare skin on my stomach. Reminded of my dream, my breath feels shallow at this contact. Kat tightens her hold on me, sliding her hand from my stomach to my hip, and I place my hand over hers, interlocking our fingers. I feel her cheek rub against mine and she's smiling into my face. In response, I shift my face towards hers, making her lips press against the side of my mouth.   
"Wow. Wonderful" We hear Marie say with excitement. "Really good ladies" She takes a few more shots of us and says "We definitely got it. You two were wonderful to shoot. I can't wait to see your show."  
We stand in place with Kat holding me for a second longer and then break apart. Our job here is done and when her hold on me breaks, I feel a rush of cool air where her body once was.

The woman from Syfy that has been shepherding us around throughout the day comes back into the room, "Okay ladies, you're almost done. We just have a few fans outside to do autographs and pictures."  
"Fans, really?" Kat says in disbelief "The show hasn't even aired yet"  
"Don't underestimate the queer community. It's common for a fandom to begin before the show even starts. We've already started promoting the show, so there's a modest group of local fans here to see you first" She says with a wink and leads us to another room with a crowd of people holding Wynonna Earp branded notebooks. 

Kat and I look at each other in disbelief, seeing the group. We dutifully take our seats and spend the next hour chatting each person that comes up to us, taking pictures and signing whatever they've brought us. 

Largely, our audience is women and nonbinary folks but there are a few men as well. Toward the end of our signing, a guy comes up to Kat and gets a big reaction. Kat springs up out of her chair and throws her arms over his shoulders, giving him a big hug and... a kiss on the lips. 

"I can't believe you're here!" she says to the man with short brown hair. He's muscular and has a nice face, he's shorter than her, which I wasn't expecting.   
"Yeah, well I couldn't wait a minute longer to see you! Look at this crowd, Kat! Amazing." He says, holding her still  
She breaks their hold for a moment and turns to me "Dom, this is Ray!"  
I stand up and shake his hand, he gives me a tight squeeze and I resist from massaging my sore hand after we break contact . "Nice to meet you, Ray. I've heard great things"  
"You as well, Dom. Nice to finally meet the girl who's kissing my girl." He says, smiling  
"Ha, yeah!" I have no idea what to say to that.  
"Ray, I just have to finish up here and then we're done for the day. Will you wait out in the lobby for me?" Kat says giving him a hug goodbye  
"Sure thing"

When we've met with the last of the group and start to pack up our things, Kat addresses me, "Um, so Ray, I think, was hoping I could stay at his place tonight. Do you mind if I leave you for the evening? I'm really sorry."  
"No, no not at all! You see me all the time, and this is our last night here for you to see him. Will I meet you at the airport tomorrow then?"  
"No I'll come back here in the morning to grab the rest of my stuff and we can head to the airport together."  
"Okay then, well have fun tonight!" I say, giving her a hug. 

Back at my room, I draw a bath and try and decompress from the day's activities. It might be good that I have a night off from being with Kat. I'm a little sad that she's gone, and am trying not to think about what's going on with her and Ray at his place tonight. I'm just glad that he's not staying with her in the bed we shared last night. 

In the bath, my mind drifts, thinking about the last 24 hours we've spent together. Hanging out, drinking together, sleeping next to each other, her saying she loves me, and that photoshoot. Whatever we have, I'm happy to have it. Even if she's taken and has someone else in her life romantically. I'm grateful for the friendship we share and I'm content as long as I get to keep knowing her and sharing experiences.

This last day or so has been a whirlwind and relaxing in the bath, Abby comes to mind. I haven't heard from her since Mel's and that realization disappoints me. I suppose the phone goes both ways, so I decide to send her a message. I hop out of the bath and do a wet, naked dance to grab my phone from where it's charging next to my bed and run back to the tub.  
I open my bumble app, smiling to myself as I look at her picture and open up our message thread.  
DOM: Trick or Treat?   
That was so dumb, but I've just remembered it's Halloween and it's the first thing I thought to say. I put on some meditative music and wait by my phone for a response. 15 minutes later, my phone buzzes  
ABBY: Treat!   
Not sure what to do without any candy, I decide to take a PG bathtub selfie and send it to her.   
ABBY: Woah, treat indeed. Can I join?  
DOM: hah, I'm in Toronto  
ABBY: I heard, with Kat. How's it going?   
DOM: Good, we just had a full day of press. It was exciting but now I'm happy to be done. How are you doing?  
ABBY: Cool! I'm good, just about to head out for this evening's Halloween festivities.  
DOM: That sounds fun! What are you doing?  
ABBY: Just meeting up with a couple girls I met in town. One of them is having a party. I'm going as a devil farmer. The costume looks suspiciously like a Revenant!   
She sends a selfie of her with the devil horns, blowing a kiss  
DOM: Cutest devil farmer I've ever seen. Well that sounds like a good time!  
ABBY: I'm sorry you can't come. Can I take you out when you get back?  
DOM: Yeah, definitely.. I'd like that.  
ABBY: Okay babe. Hope you have a relaxing evening. I'll call you tomorrow. <3  
DOM: Have fun tonight <3

I drain the tub and put back on Kat's pajamas from the night before. It's time to stop thinking about my love life and who my girls are seeing tonight. My girls. Neither of them are actually mine, and it would be smart of me to remember that.

I order pasta from room service and find Hocus Pocus playing on TV. This is my kind of Halloween movie. Relaxed from the tub and content with my dinner in bed, I'm pretty happy.

Sometime towards the end of Hocus Pocus, I hear the door of the hotel room next to me shut closed. Maybe Kat forgot something important. I mute the TV and strain my ears to listen to see if she leaves. 10 minutes later, I hear a soft knock on our adjoining door. 

I open the door to find Kat looking sad. Instead of words, she steps forward and gives me a hug.   
"What's wrong baby" I hear myself say  
"It's okay, it's really okay" she says back, her words muffled from talking into my hair  
"Something happen with Ray?" I ask softly  
"We broke up"  
I pull back, still holding her but wanting to look at her face, "What happened?"  
"He got the job he was auditioning for. It's a BBC show and shoots in the UK. It's a big production and he's been asked to stay there for 9 months to train for it. There's a lot of dancing, choreography and singing so there's a lot to prep for."  
"Oh honey. Well 9 months isn't so bad? Could you try and make long distance work for a while longer?"  
"I don't know. It felt like neither one of us really wanted to. No one offered that. We've only been together for like two months and we've done long distance more than we've been together. We romanticized what we had in those few weeks we were together before Wynonna and built this relationship up into something that it's not during our time apart. Being with him tonight just made reality hit. We're not meant to be."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure that realization hurts"  
"Thank you. I'll be okay though. It's crazy how timing works. That he gets this job the one day that we can see each other in person. We're reunited and we break up. It was a good send off though. Seeing him, spending some time together again after being apart, it was clear to me that we didn't have the chemistry I remembered from before."  
I nod in understanding and she continues "Yeah, this is probably a blessing actually. I can be single and focus on myself and Wynonna. Only be responsible for my own happiness"

We're still standing in the doorway, and it's cold outside of the bed. Kat's hugging herself and has a big shiver.  
"Want to climb in with me? Hocus Pocus is on.." I ask tentatively  
"You're so sweet Domi. I think I should probably just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning?"  
"Yes, of course." 

She comes in for another hug and holds me tight. I hate seeing her sad and all I want is to make her feel better.


	16. Last..last night here

The sun streams into my room and my eyes squint open, stinging from the lack of sleep I got last night. I was up all night thinking about this weekend. There were some incredible highs - the excitement I have about my job, and the wonderful person I share most of my scenes with, has only grown. I'm sad though. Last night really rocked me and what was supposed to be another highlight of this weekend threw me through a fucking loop!  
  
I hear a soft knocking on the adjoining door. "Kat?" I hear her whisper  
I rub my eyes and shift myself into a seated position in bed  
"Yeah Dom, come in" She pops her head in, her bright eyes searching my face and the curly tendrils of her long hair dangling in my doorway. Seeing me, she steps in and I can see she's still wearing my pajama pants from the other night. I can hear her steps with the extra fabric at her feet shuffling forward. On top, she's wearing a tight pink ribbed tank top and I do my best not to notice the 4 or so inches of skin from where her top ends and where my sweats hang low on her hips.  
She sees me looking at her pants, "Sorry, I promise I'll return these. They're just so comfy."  
"They're cute on you. You should keep them." I say, getting a smile from her  
"Nah, no I can't." She says, coming over to sit on the bed with me. "I wanted to come in and see how you're doing this morning.. after last night" Her smile turns to concern  
"I'm okay. I didn't sleep well, but I sometimes just have nights like that."  
"Thinking about him?" she says, placing a hand near mine. I'm not sure if she's offering it, but I reach out for her hand and intertwine her delicate little fingers with mine, enjoying the feeling of them and twirling the ring on her middle finger with my thumb.  
"Yeah, thinking about him, but also just thinking about life. I kind of feel like we were having an amazing weekend. Just riding a high of what, for me, is the biggest moment yet of my career.. and then he kind of shit on it. My moment, that is."  
"Yeah fuck that!" she says, smacking her other hand down on the comforter, startling me a little.   
"hahaha wow thank you for your support. It's okay. It just sucks it ended like it did. But, it can't take away from the great junket we had and today we'll head back to Purgatory and tomorrow night, I'm back on set, living out my actual dreams and will be like, Ray who?"  
"Interesting..." she says, her eyes narrowing at me  
"What?!" I say, with my eyes peeled back at her  
"I have an idea!" She pops up from my bed and what I can only describe as scampers, back to her room, shutting the door between us.   
  
About 20 minutes later, she bursts back into the room.  
"I did a thing!" she says with a lot of energy and.. mischief  
"Dominique, what did you do?!"   
She runs and jumps on my bed, brushes her hair behind her shoulders, clears her throat takes a beat and says, "Okay, so.. wow, now that I'm about to say it I really hope this is something you'd want and if not, we can _probably_ change it back."  
"Dom, what is it!" I can't stand the suspense  
"Okay, so.. I also don't shoot until tomorrow night... and so I just called the powers that be.. who rebooked us for the same flight tomorrow..."  
"Oh, okay!" Still processing what this means  
"I want to give you a better last night in Toronto. So, there are options: one, we enjoy the hotel spa amenities.. I know you had mentioned the other weekend that you could use a spa day. Two, we go out tonight and celebrate our success... hit the clubs in Toronto, or if you're not into that we can just like, go out to a nice dinner. And three, you can do something with your family and friends and I'll just hang behind here and entertain myself. No problemo." She takes a moment and then, probably in response to my jaw dropping, says "Or I can see if we can get our flight back!"  
"Oh my god, Dom! What! I can't believe you did that!" I say, excitedly "Fuck it girl, let's do it all! Except the flight back today, and I don't know.. I think I'd rather just hang with you than call any of my people to see them today. Is that bad?"  
"No, and selfishly, I'm glad you're choosing to spend the day with me instead." she says with a big grin, happy that I'm on board with the idea. I can't believe she did this for me. "One more thing.." she says hesitantly "I have to pay for the room tonight myself, so if it's okay with you, I was going to ask the hotel to extend one of our rooms for tonight. I already checked and they are both available.. so if you want I can definitely, definitely also pick up the tab for them both if you'd be more comfortable that way."  
"Don't be silly. We'll split it and let's just do one of them"  
"Okay, phew. I was hoping you'd say that. I really will pick up the tab, but two rooms is a little rich for my blood. Let's do your room? Since we both already slept in there the first night." The memory of waking up with the sounds of Dom moaning and opening my eyes to see her writhing in bed, surprising me with a loud orgasm comes to mind, making me blush.   
"Yeah, that was nice." I say, wondering if she's been thinking about that as much as I have. "Sounds good, bring your stuff over, lady!"  
"Should we get mimosas and hit the spa?" Dom says as she's carrying her luggage into my room  
"I would love that, but I didn't bring a suit." I say, genuinely disappointed  
"I brought two!" She says "I just bought a few new ones actually"  
"Okay.. I'm a little bigger than you, I think, but let's try it!"  
  
In the bathroom putting on this suit, I turn around and see my ass in the mirror. I think these bottoms were intended to be a little cheeky, but my ass is full on out in this suit. The top has a little bit better coverage but I still feel so naked. I wrap myself in a towel and come out.   
  
Dom is standing in her suit confidently. She's scrolling on her phone, and I get a moment to check her out. She looks fucking amazing. How in the world does she have a tiny figure like that, tan skin and abs and so many curves?! I don't know if I'm feeling envy or desire, but that kind of sums up a lot of how I've felt about her from the beginning. She's so beautiful and she's so charming, so sweet and that fucking accent kills me. She used the word magnetic about me in the interviews yesterday but that's how I feel about her. I kind of can't believe she wants to spend more time in my presence when she could be hanging out with someone like Abby, who's cool and hot and plays guitar.  
  
She looks up from her phone and sees me standing there in my towel.   
"Well, how'd it go? Let's see?"   
I pull my towel off, feeling like I'm about to flash my naked body, because pretty much I am and hold my breath as I let her have a look at me.   
"Kat, you are so hot." She says earnestly. "Is it weird of me to say that? Sorry if it is. But, wow." She gives me another look up and down my body and doesn't hide the appreciation in her face. Feeling a little more confident, I turn around slowly without breaking eye contact with her and with a little bit of a cringed face I say, "Too much ass for the public?"  
She's too kind and I watch as her jaw visibly drops, "Woah. That ass, though. The public should BE so blessed as to see this vision." and she comes over and gives me a playful smack. She's so freakin cute and I watch her face change with a look of embarrassment like she wasn't sure if that was allowed.   
"Thank you. This was the encouragement I needed today. Let's go down now, yeah?" I grab my robe and throw it over me and we head down.  
  
The spa at this hotel is chic. The walls are lined in a dark blue marble, with dim mood lighting, peaceful sounds playing over the speakers, and multiple pools and activities to enjoy. There are 4 different tubs, ranging from super freaking hot to icy cold, a sauna, steam room. We Goldilocks our way through the tubs to find one that's just right and relax in silence as the jets do their thing.   
  
A few minutes in, two women maybe a few years older than us come in and pull off their robes to reveal their naked bodies. I don't think either of us realized this was an option at this spa and I do my best not to look at them. I do see, however, that Dom isn't really extending them the same privacy and something about that is turning me on. I watch her face as she blinks in realization and she looks over at me and I register a darkness in her eyes. I watch her eyes flutter from my chest to my eyes and down to my chest again. She looks up with a sly wink and a nod. I look down and realize that my top had moved with the jets, revealing one of my nipples. Of freaking course this happens to me again.   
"I swear I'm not flashing you over and over again on purpose." I whisper softly  
"It's okay if you are" she says, cheekily. Is she flirting with me? That comment sends a wave of heat down my body and I maintain eye contact, trying to read into the sly confident small smile she has on. I respond with a playful smile and with my finger and thumb, flick the top of the water, giving her a little splash to the face.  
A minute or two later, Dom climbs out of the hot tub. "I'm going to take a dip in the cold one and then head to the sauna. Join me when you're ready"  
I'm hot too and could easily follow her around, but I feel like I need a minute to catch my breath. This whole day has felt.. charged.   
  
Last night, when I was lying awake I wasn't thinking about Ray. Not because I was sad it ended, at least. I was thinking about how I'm fucking in love with Dom.  
  
I don't know how I let this happen. Thinking back, I knew that I was in trouble from our first kiss at her audition. When they decided in the room that she got the part, I knew I needed to give myself a barrier from getting too emotionally attached to this sweet, straight girl who's job it is to act like she likes me. This is my big break and I can't fuck it up.  
I tried to make myself fall in love with Ray, but I never could. Every day that I spent with Dom, I felt myself becoming more and more drawn to her. I remember rubbing her arms to warm her up the first day we all got to the apartments, feeling her soft skin and wanting more of it. Both nights at the White Horse, almost getting the courage to ask her to come over afterwards. When I got to hold her in the trailer that night...  
But she was my unavailable straight friend.. until I saw she met Abby on Bumble and the straight part became questionable. But I've never felt so crushed as I did seeing them together at Mel's the other night. I can't compete with someone like Abby. She's stylish and confident, cool, she's a little tomboyish and has things in common with Dom like, music and being fucking tiny. I just feel inadequate.   
But Dom has given me reason to believe that she's into me this trip. There's been something there all weekend, and I know it's not just me. I think so at least. There's just too much at risk to find out for sure and I don't want to complicate things.  
  
After my less than relaxing inner monologue, I join Dom in the sauna and do my best to avoid looking at her splayed out over the wooden bench.   
  
Back at the room, it's starting to get dark out and I can't imagine having another romantic dinner just the two of us. I open my phone and send out a few quick texts while Dom is showering off the chlorine from earlier.  
  
By the time she gets out, I have a plan in place and hope she's down.  
"So, how do you feel about going out with some of my friends and getting the Toronto experience?" I ask, hopefully  
"Um yeah! I would love to meet your friends! Who am I meeting?" she responds perkily  
"Two of my best friends, Maggie and Erin, they're a couple, and one of my other good friends Maria. Maggie and Erin want to have us over for pizza, don't worry there's a place with really good vegan pizza nearby, and drinks and then we're going to go to some of the stomping ground places that we'd go to when I had my apartment here."  
"Yes, that sounds so fun! I can't wait to meet everyone. What should I wear?" She's so happy, and I'm so glad she's excited.  
"Whatever you want, but I think Maria is going to bring us to some of the clubbier places, so keep that in mind." 

We get to Maggie and Erin's and they open the door together, giving us each a big hug.   
"Kat!! Ah, you're a sight for sore eyes! And Dom, so nice to meet you! We've heard great things." Erin says to us  
As we're walking in to their apartment, Dom mutters to me, "I don't know why I thought Erin would be a boy, but it's nice to see she's not." she waits a second and then clarifies "I'm sorry if I made that into something, I just don't have a lot of queer people in my life, and it's something that I want to make an effort to change going forward."  
"Hah, no I totally get it. Maria's gay too, actually. And knowing her, you're going to see a lot more of it because we're probably going to go out in the gayborhood tonight."  
Just then, Maria comes charging at me and leaps into my arms making me catch her and hold her up as she peppers kisses all over my face.  
"My sweet, sweet, SWEETIE!" she says, still in my arms, pushing her cheek against mine as we both face Dom. She jumps down and gives Dom a big hug "Hi, I'm so excited to meet you! I'm Maria."  
Erin puts on some music and we all yell over each other exchanging pleasantries. She must be filling in Maria about Ray because when the music stops for the songs to change she screams "Well FUCK RAY THEN!!"   
Everyone looks at me for a second and I hold my glass of champagne up "Cheers to that!"  
Which is met with a lot of AYEEEE!s  
I catch up with Erin and Maria and fill Maria in on the latest with Ray, occasionally looking over at Maggie and Dom who seem to be having a serious conversation. I watch curiously out of the corner of my eye as I see Maggie giving Dom a hug, continue talking and then another hug. I'll need to learn what that was about later.   
  
After about an hour of pre-gaming, Maria cuts the music. "Let's hit the MF bars!!!" And starts singing "We're going to Jolenes, we're going to Jolenes, we're going to, we're going to, we're going to Jolenes!" as we all pack up to go.  
Dom links her arm in mine and looks up at me, "What's Jolene's?"  
"It's a gay bar and once a month has a big party where lesbians from all over the area come out to party and meet the next girl they'll UHAUL with until Jolene's Last Friday Party again."  
"Hahah, what do you mean UHAUL?" she says innocently  
"Oh girl, you have much to learn." I say, wrapping my arms over her shoulder and planting a kiss on the top of her sweet little head  
  
I can only imagine what Jolene's is like for Dom and want to make sure to keep an eye on her. It's like a Willy Wonka treasure trove of gay women, and the bar itself is pink, sparkly everything. It can be a little of an intimidating environment. I've met amazing people here, but have also experienced overly-forward women as well and just want to make sure she's okay.   
  
We go to the bar and I order us lemon drop shots, which I've learned my cutie likes. I mean Dom likes.   
  
Across the bar, I see Maria looking like she's arguing with someone with a lot of arm gestures. I know the back of that blonde head.. I've dated her. So has Maria. Dom's eyes follow my line of sight, "Who's Maria talking to?"  
"Ugh, her name is Natasha. She's awful." I respond  
"Maria's ex?" she asks  
"Yep. And mine." I say, getting a raised eyebrow in response. "Yeah, she was actually the first woman I was ever with. I met her when I was 21 and fell into her orbit. It's a long story, but she's like a cockroach that never stops popping up places."  
"What really? And then Maria dated her?" she asks, seeming a little scandalized  
"It's how Maria and I became friends, actually. She was here with Natasha when they were dating, we met and said hi, and then when they broke up and I saw her out again, she vented to me about how awful Natasha was. It was a very bonding experience."  
"I can imagine! I didn't realize when you said that you've been with women before that it was to this degree. I kind of thought it was like a playful experimentation thing." she says, taking a big sip from her straw and looking up at me. She has a look of realization and gazes down at the straw and gasps, "No! Bad." and tosses it onto the bar, like that helped save the turtles.   
"Yeah, so okay, I might have played that down a bit. Or refrained from sharing. I just didn't know you well enough to come out to you, and I think I was intimidated and scared to. Even after being out for a few years, it's still scary. But I've had both girlfriends and boyfriends. Natasha was my most serious girlfriend to date. She kind of crushed me and it took a long time to rebuild myself after that."  
Dom shoots me a look of alarm. A second later, I have hands covering my eyes and I hear Natasha's familiar voice in my ear. "Guess who"   
I don't know why she thinks we're on that level, but that's also typical for her. I lower her hands and turn to face her, finding my face too close to hers for a second and then stepping away, closer to Dom.  
"Natasha. Hey."   
Dom slides her arm along my waist, interlocking her fingers with mine.   
"This is Dom" I introduce her.  
"Ohh, Kat is this your new girlfriend? Last I heard through the grapevine you were dating men again." She regards Dom for a second, "This one can never make up her mind."  
"Uh --" I start to say and get cut off by Dom  
"Maybe not for the wrong person." she responds, and then turns to look at me. "Babe, let's dance. I love this song." she slams the rest of her drink down quickly and pulls me into the crowd.  
  
The energy from the dance floor is electric. The crowd moves as one big wave, all in rhythm with the music, each individual contributing to the overall buzz. Dom snakes us through to the center of the dance floor and starts dancing, immediately comfortable in her skin. She's dancing carefree and smiles up at me, while I do my best to find the rhythm in my feet. I think to make me feel less awkward, she throws her arms over my neck and presses herself against me, guiding me with her hips to the rhythm and bringing me down to her level, bringing me to face her.   
  
Her hands wander around my body as we dance together and I feel her finger the bottom of my tanktop and slide her hand to touch the skin on my lower back. She holds onto me and tilts her head back, dipping herself and giving me access to look at her beautiful, long neck and all that cleavage.   
  
I want to touch her, feel her neck against my lips. And before I know it, it is. I've leaned down and kissed her neck. Oh fuck that was crossing the line. She's holding onto me and I start to pull back, to straighten and apologize. Before I get a chance to, I feel one of her hands leave my lower back and find it's way to my face. She's looking at me, bites her lower lip for a second and then closes the distance between us. The kiss at first is hard, her lips against mine and I'm just in shock that they've connected. It breaks and she opens her mouth, softly taking in my lower lip. I open my mouth and feel her tongue enter, exploring me. One hand of hers has remained on my jaw, holding me, not letting me go. The other is moving around my body from my waist, up the sides of my body and down to my ass. Feeling her hands on me, I impulsively do the same and run my hands down her back, grabbing a hold of her ass outside the shiny pleather pants she's wearing. I squeeze tight but the fabric bunches in my hand and I need it out of the way. The hand on my face pulls me in tighter as she snakes it to the back of my neck in response. I don't know what's come over me but I run my hand down the back of her pants and feel the soft skin of her ass under my fingers, grabbing onto her and pulling her off the ground before letting go and setting her back down. Kissing her feels amazing, the feeling her soft lips that I've thought about so often. And just getting to hold her, wrapping my arms around her and enveloping her. The feeling of it sends waves of warmth from my chest, to my belly, to.. 

Eventually, she pulls back, indicating the end of our make out sesh with a quick kiss on the lips. "Nice work, Kat. She's definitely jealous." she says to me with a nod over at Natasha who's sipping her wine and holds it up in a cheers gesture to us.   
  
Oh..   
  
Dom pulls me in for a tight hug, and all I can do is just hold her back and kiss the top of her head. She may have just kissed me to make Natasha jealous, but the result was really that I know where I stand now. I've been trying to push this thought out of my head, tell myself it's not the case.. but I'm head over heels in love with Dom.   
  
A girl comes up to us, with her phone in her hand pointed at us. "Hey, omg I thought it was you two! Are you guys dating in real life?"  
"What?" I say, trying to think if I understand what she's saying from over the sound of the music.  
"Waverly and Nicole! I met you guys yesterday at the Wynonna Earp junket!" the girl says excitedly  
"Hi! Nice to see you again" Dom says, breaking from my hold. "No, we're not together. It's just.. we're shooting a scene like this soon."  
"Yeah, it's um, a rehearsal." I say, backing up Dom's statement  
"Haha okay!" the girl says suspiciously "Well, it was nice to see you again. I can't believe I got an up close look at what's to come!"  
"Nice to meet you again!" Dom says, giving her a hug. The girl looks shocked at the hug and then waves back at me. When she's left, Dom gives me an "oops" look.  
  
Maria comes up to us next, "Hey love birds! We're ordering tacos to be delivered at Erin & Maggie's! You two coming?"  
"No, we --" I start to say  
"Tacos! Ohh yes I want one!" Dom shouts  
  
Back at Erin & Maggie's, Erin turns on The L Word, an after Jolene's tradition from when we used to live together. One veggie taco later, and Dom's passed out on one side of the L shaped couch.   
  
"You guys should stay here." Maggie says in a whisper to me "We'll get you set up in the guest room with some PJ's and everything."  
"Let me see if Dom wants to do that. Thank you. Our hotel is kind of far." I say, softly shaking Dom awake. "Hey Dom... want to sleep in the guest room here?"  
She nods, stands up and doesn't bother to open her eyes. "Guide me" she says


	17. What happens in Toronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little hiatus. I hope this chapter makes up for it! :)

The car ride from the airport to set is quiet, with both Kat and I looking out the window. She's been pretty quiet all day, actually. I keep looking over at her, wondering what it is she's thinking about. If it has to do with me at all, or Ray, or missing her friends who's apartment we had to leave early this morning to get our things from the hotel. 

I woke up in her arms this morning. We've cuddled before but it's never felt so intimate. I woke up facing her, with my head cradled in her arms and my lips up against her collarbone. Our legs were intertwined with each other as we both laid on our sides and my arm was snaked around her back. 

I vaguely remember waking up with the light of the sun in my eyes and turning over, seeing her facing me. I woke her up with my movements in the bed and she squinted one eye open. She lifted the covers to untangle what I'd done in my sleep and I scooted in for a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around my head and the next thing I knew, it was 9am and her alarm went off. The sweetest part to me was that neither of us budged to move afterwards. She stroked my hair as we snoozed for another few minutes and then we agreed it was time to start making our way back to the hotel. The feeling of her warm body against mine this morning and the unique smell of her sweet skin has been fueling me all day, getting me through the less fun parts. 

She's seemed off though. Less talkative than she'd been throughout the weekend and definitely introspective since this morning. She seems sad almost and I want to ask her if it's about Ray or something else. There's something stopping me though, because I don't know if I want to or am ready to hear the answer.

The car pulls up at set, and we snap back into reality. She's due to shoot a scene right away and I have a bit more time so I tell her I'll put her luggage in her trailer and she runs over to hair and make-up.

"Here, let me help you with that." Tara, Abby's PA friend runs up to me when she sees all the luggage I have to contend with  
"Thank you Tara! I appreciate your help." I say, handing Kat's luggage handle over to her, hoping she doesn't notice the enormous size of my suitcase  
"No worries. It's kinda my job anyway. Here to help!" she says, walking with me towards the trailers. "So, have a good time in Toronto?" she eyes me curiously  
"Yeah, it was great. Never done a junket before and it was a really exciting experience."  
"I'm sure it was. And then you and Kat had such a good time you decided to stay another day, huh?" she says, still looking at me as we walk  
"Yeah, well we thought we'd take advantage of our shooting schedule and see some of Kat's friends while we're in town." I say, feeling defensive all of a sudden  
"Yeah, okay." she says as we approach my trailer and after a moment, "It's really none of my business and I don't want to interfere.. but I think Abby's feeling like you should have a chat."  
"Uh, okay" I say, my face feeling hot all of a sudden "Can you tell me what she needs to talk about?"  
"I don't want to get into it more than I already have, but it's about Toronto" she says, nodding her head toward the direction Kat had run off in. "I should probably go make sure everything's set for the scene they're about to shoot. Good luck tonight!" she says, with a flash of a smile and then jogs away

After I set Kat's suitcase in her trailer and return to mine I let out a deep exhale. That was ominous. I open my phone to message Abby.  
DOM: Hey, just ran into Tara. She says that you and I should talk? Are you around set? Can you come over to my trailer?  
I wait around anxiously for Abby's text to come through. I feel guilty, or like I should feel guilty but at the same time I'm not sure what for.  
I hear a knock at my trailer and open it up to find Abby standing there, looking up at me. She's hot even when she's not trying and the combination of her magenta corduroy pants, black hoodie, headset around her neck and clipboard are doing it for me.  
"Hey cutie" she says, flashing a big, reassuring smile, immediately making me feel better "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, absolutely." I say, stepping aside for her to come in and closing the door behind her. I turn around and she's right behind me, with her face a few inches from mine. She surprises me by pulling me in by my waist and planting a kiss on me before finishing with a tight hug. She's smooth.  
Giggling, I take a second before continuing, kind of shocked I got a kiss just now. "Thank you" I say awkwardly  
"You're welcome" she responds, giggling too and touching her lips "Sorry, I just kind of stole that kiss. I missed you around here." She says, as we both take seats across from each other.  
I smile back, debating internally if I felt the same way. It was such an amazing weekend, I didn't really miss anyone that much.  
Reading my face, she begins "So, you and Kat, huh?" I stare at her, not knowing what she means and she continues, "Um.. I know we're really early days and have said we're keeping it casual, so I know that I don't really have any right to know about who you're kissing, but I gotta say, I'm a bit jealous!"  
"Wait... what?" I'm so confused  
"You know, you and Kat.. kissing in a gay bar" She narrows her eyes at me  
"Woah, what!" My jaw drops open and I cover my mouth with my hand  
"You're not aware of the video?" Her face changes from questioning to amused. She seems to be enjoying my reaction.  
I jump up from my seat "There's a video!!?" My face is hot and I check the temperature with the back of my hand and pace a bit  
"Uh yeah girl. Someone posted it on Twitter. It's the two of you making out for like 30 seconds and then your conversation where Kat says it's like research or some shit." Abby says with an eyeroll. She seems to be getting a kick out of this "Anyway, no one believes that. Girl, you should check #WayHaught and it's trending for #WynonnaEarp as well... which is kind of amazing because the show isn't even out yet. I'm surprised you haven't gotten a Google Alert about it."  
I sit back down, dumbly. Processing everything I've just heard. "I don't have Google Alerts or anything set up like that."  
Abby and I sit in silence for a beat while I take it all in. I can feel her eyes darting over me, analyzing how I'm reacting. "So.. I know it's not my business, but what was going on with you guys? I thought she had a boyfriend?" Abby leans forward and touches my knee with her hand, reassuringly.  
"She did. They broke up when we were in town and we went out the next night to blow off some steam with her friends." I pause for a moment and then continue "We went to that bar and ran into another ex of hers. I kissed Kat to make her ex jealous. It was dumb and alcohol fueled." I say, reflecting "Wow, I can't believe that it was filmed. I do remember seeing a fan from the junket afterwards..."  
"So, Kat has an ex.. that was at a lesbian bar?" Abby says  
"Yes, please don't tell anyone. It really wasn't my business to share, but also.. here we are. It's out there."  
"Of course not. I knew it though! Damn, my gaydar never fails!" Abby says triumphantly  
"That's so interesting. I wouldn't have guessed it. What makes your Gaydar go off for her?"  
"Really? You wouldn't have guessed? The two of you have some seriously sapphic energy. It's mostly in the way she operates when you're around. Let's just say her character in Wynonna comes very naturally to her." She takes a moment to watch me process that and continues, "Look, I don't want to stand in the way of you and Kat if there is something there... but I would be kicking myself if I let Kat being single and queer now intimidate me out of trying to date you. I like you, Dom. I thought about you a bunch this weekend and I really, really want to kiss you again" she says, reaching across for my hand, intertwining her fingers and looking up at me with sincere eye contact "So, I'm going to try and be as low pressure and cool as I can and if you want to keep seeing me.. let's do it. If you want to be my friend instead, I'm a pretty kickass friend. If you want me to leave you alone --"  
"I don't want you to leave me alone" I interject. I scoot forward in my chair so there's less room between us, "I want to kiss you again too. I just don't know what else I want, selfishly."  
"That's okay, you don't have to yet" Abby says leaning closer so our noses nearly touch. Whispering into my mouth and smiling she says "Maybe this will spark some more ideas.."  
She closes the gap between us and I feel her lips on mine. She gets off the chair she was sitting in across from me and gently pushes me back into the couch. She sweeps my legs off the floor so I'm laying down and scoots in on the side, straddling one leg between mine. She pulls back to break from our kiss and smiles down at me, looking for my 'ok'. I nod slightly and feel her lips back on mine and her tongue enter my mouth. Making out with girls is still such a new feeling for me and I pay special attention to how soft her lips are, how thick and fragrant her hair is, and feel her thin fingers gently rubbing up and down the side of my torso. I can tell she's building up the courage to progress this makeout sesh further, which is both exciting and terrifying to me. She sits up a bit and pulls off her black hoodie, revealing a white tanktop underneath. I smile, taking in her body, gentle collarbones, smooth looking tan skin, palm sized breasts.. I want to touch them.. Just as I've freed my hand, readying to explore her body I hear a knock on the door and "Dom??"  
Abby jumps off me and we both look at each other in surprise.  
"Just a second!" I say, rearranging my clothes and running my fingers through my hair.  
I open the door and see Tara, who's eyes look first at me and then behind me at Abby, who's pulling on her sweatshirt still. Tara smiles and rolls her eyes, with a slight shake of her head says "Hi Abby. Emily wants to see you, Dom."  
"Uh okay. Now?" I say, with a feeling of dread, knowing what this must be about.  
"Yeah, now. She's in the writers room."

I knock on the door of the writers room and get beckoned in. I see Kat is already there sitting across from Emily, Beau and Caitlin. She looks up at me with a half smile and I can tell she's nervous. The room is tense and it seems like they weren't talking before I got there.  
"Great, Dom. Come take a seat. We were waiting for you to get started." Emily says to me  
I sit down next to Kat and try and keep my composure.  
"Hi everyone" I say dumbly, hearing a bit of shakiness in my voice  
"So... how was the junket?" Emily says with a knowing, teasing smile  
"It was good, yeah. It was really fun and exciting." I respond, unsure what to say next.  
Kat seems a bit more comfortable than at first and relaxes a bit "Yeah, it was great! It was so fun commenting on our characters to the journalists, getting hyped for this great relationship we get to show off, and the best part for me was meeting fans. I'm amazed that we had so many people show up when the show hasn't even aired yet and it feels like an exciting preview of what's to come." Kat says, smiling, happy with her answer  
"Speaking of fans and previews of what's to come.. you two do know that Purgatory doesn't have a lesbian bar for Waverly and Nicole to makeout in?" Emily says deadpan  
I look over at Kat, who turns ghost white. I see her rubbing her hands up and down the thighs of her pants. She doesn't know.  
"Uh yes.." I say, relieving Kat from speaking yet "I did just find out that we, ehm... I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, you guys got caught on camera making out.. It's kind of a what-are-the-chances thing but then again, you were in a lesbian bar, which is your demographic." Emily says  
Kat's hand goes to her mouth and her jaw is on the floor  
"You didn't know?" Emily responds to that  
"No, Emily I didn't. I'm really sorry. It's my fault, I--" Kat starts to say  
"Oh my gosh, well if you didn't know.. I have to take this moment and show you.. because it's, something else." Emily says, grinning  
She opens up her laptop and turns it around for us to see.

Kat and I are in the middle of the dance floor. She's dipped me and it's a bit blurry but we're passionately making out. Our hands are all over each other and hers are.. omg.. traveling down to my ass, squeezing it. Oh fuck, then I see them move again.. up to the waist of my pants and then her fingers slide down the back of my pants, underneath the fabric and go in for another squeeze, lifting me off the ground slightly. We look horny. More so than I remember. Seeing her face when the contact of our kiss is over, there's a look that I didn't pick up the other night. Lust. 

The video pauses and then cuts-to again with our conversation with the fan. She confirms it's us and I tell her it's because of a scene we're filming and Kat backs me up saying it's research. It's pretty obvious we're lying. They then edited the video to show the kiss again with a caption "Where do I sign up to help #Wayhaught research for their roles? #WynonnaEarp #showmance?"

When the video ends, I feel the heat on my cheeks and refrain from looking at Kat. I'm so embarrassed. Emily shuts the laptop and reaches across to my hand, which is tightly gripping the edge of the table and reaches a hand out for Kat to hold "Hey.. it's okay. I'm just teasing you guys. If you're worried about your job or me, don't be."  
I hear an exhale coming from Kat next to me and we both murmur our Thank You's.  
"This video has gotten a LOT of attention. It's trending on Twitter, there's discussion forums on Reddit. The video itself has been shared over and over again and you already have fan pages on Instagram. It's also made it into some of the press from the Junket and we're seeing really high viewership on the Junket interviews and photos. Syfy even called us earlier.. Everyone wants to know, especially me... are you two.. dating?" Emily eyes us curiously  
"Um, no.." Kat starts to say, looking over at me as if in confirmation "It was kind of a caught up in the moment thing."  
"Mmm" Emily says, making a tsk sound with her mouth "That's disappointing.."  
Kat and I both look at her expectantly. Not what I thought she'd say...  
Emily continues "Okay, well.. Syfy was thrilled. This show was a bit of a risk for them, and the positive feedback that you two got from your kiss has warmed the execs up to us a LOT. On our call with them earlier, they asked that regardless of whether or not you two are actually dating.. they want to see more press like this. Basically, their ask is that you two use social media to lead the fans on a bit, and when we all go to the Syfy channel red carpet premier for the new season of the Magicians next weekend, you two don't bring dates. Do you have boyfriends? Or girlfriends? I realize I never asked."  
"Uh, no." I respond, still taking in this crazy ask.  
"No" Kat also responds  
"For what it's worth, we're asking Mel, Tim, Shamier, and everyone to up their social media postings to put stories, pictures and videos of life on set now that we're starting to make a name for ourselves and build a following leading up to the premier." She takes a minute after looking at our concerned faces "Look, if this is too big of an ask.. you can tell me. I'll tell Syfy to mind their own business and we'll move on from this. Your health and happiness is my priority. Everyone's just excited, is all. The junket weekend provided greater publicity than anyone could've ever imagined. And you two.. I knew we made the right decision with you both. I saw the chemistry you had in Dom's audition. Sparks flew then, they certainly flew in this video, and also with your press and photos at the junket. I'm really, really glad to have you both."  
Kat looks over at me, looking to get my approval. I smile at her and give a slight nod.  
"We'll do it" Kat says, reaching for my hand under the table and interlocking our fingers. "We'll play it up a bit."  
"Yeah, no problem. It's never hard to pretend with this one." I say with a head nod over toward Kat.  
"Wow, that's great." Emily says, with a big smile. "Well you two can go. Dom, I think you're just about due for hair & makeup"

We stand up and leave the writers room trailer. Outside the building, Kat stops walking "Can we stop for a second? I think I need to catch my breath. I thought we were going to get fired for a second there." Kat says, putting her hands on her knees, leaning over.  
"Yeah, that was terrifying. You didn't know until we were in that room huh?" I say, rubbing Kat's shoulders.  
She straightens, "No, did you??"  
"I found out just a few minutes before. Abby told me."  
Kat raises her eyebrows "Oh, Abby. Um.. was she okay? Do you want me to talk to her.. would that help?"  
"She's fine. She had some questions.. but she also recognizes that things with us are new and casual."  
"What kinds of questio-- actually, it's not my business. I'm sorry Dom. I realize this might feel like you've been outed and I feel responsible. If I could take it back and shield you from this.."  
"I wouldn't take it back." I say, surprised.. and then more quietly.. "I liked it... It was fun. Would you really take it back?"  
"I guess not now that I know you liked it." she says sheepishly, with a grin. "Can I give you a hug? I feel like I could use a hug."  
I step into her arms and give her a big hug. I feel her place her hand on the back of my head, holding me in place at her shoulder. Her other arm tightens around me and I squeeze back, taking in her smell and really relishing in the feeling of her embrace. I needed it too.

We pull back, and after a second of looking at each other she says "Should we take a selfie?"


	18. Rumor Mill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I had terrible writers block after my last chapter. I've been reading other people's fics this last week and have a renewed sense of inspiration. I'm hoping to have updates coming along more quickly now. 
> 
> I promise, I will finish this fic! 
> 
> PS - how cute was Dom's concert? Anyone else all heart eyes over it?  
> PPS - if there's anything you want to see, let me know. Can't make any promises, but it might help me in future times of writers block!

Kat snaked her arm around me, interlocking fingers with mine by my waist, pressed her chest up against my back and aimed her phone's camera at us. Pulling back for us both to examine it, I see her eyes were closed and she had her lips on kissing the top of my head. We looked like a couple.   
"Do you like it?" She asks me  
"Yeah, I do". _So_ much.   
She taps on her phone for a minute and shows me what she's just posted. The picture of us with the caption "Lucky to have the cutest, most amazing co-star. #Wayhaught #WynonnaEarp"  
"Awweeee" I say, feeling a flutter in my chest at her sweet words. "So you think I'm cute, eh?" I'm aware I'm flirting, but I just can't help myself  
"Duh, you're the cutest!" she says, giving my arm a nudge. "C'mon. Let me walk you to hair and makeup" she says, reaching for my hand, interlocking our fingers.  
  
As we walked to hair and makeup hand in hand, I notice a lot of eyes following us. I can sense that Kat does too, as she dropped my hand after we turned heads from a large group of crew members.  
  
"I guess they've seen the video, huh?" Kat says to me as she lets go  
"Yeah.. ugh, if I'm honest, this makes me a little uncomfortable." I admit, "I'm not used to people staring at me, and it's making me feel like I'm back in high school or something."  
"Yeah, like.. is there something on my face?" Kat jokes at me, "I'm expecting we're going to have to explain ourselves to Mel and a few others" She says wiggling her eyebrows  
"Oh yeah.. well I have my scenes with her next so I'll fill her in" I say, hoping I get to talk to Mel before Kat does. Mel knows that I've had a crush on Kat and might think that there was more to the kiss than a playful, drunken thing.  
"Okay, well I'm happy to stick around on set for moral support. I don't want you to have to handle all these conversations on your own." Kat says, looking at me sincerely  
"Thank you Kat." I say, and after a pause, "So, about Emily's request..."  
"Yes, Emily's request! Wow, was not expecting that one.." She says, with a big exhale and continues. "I don't really know what to make of it, if I'm honest. Obviously we just posted that picture and we'll continue to get content for social media. Outside of that, if it's okay with you, I was thinking we tell Mel and any of our co-workers who may ask the truth... that we're friends and that wasn't a kiss between girlfriends.. but, we'll continue to be our affectionate selves and if you don't mind things like me holding your hand sometimes.. I'll do that... you know, in case any cameras are on us or like, to create an air of mystery.. is that weird? I'm still trying to process what the request even is. Sorry, I'm rambling." she says, pulling at her shirt and then sticking her fidgeting hands in her pockets  
"No, no! Don't worry.. I know, I'm kind of nervous about it too. Yes, though." I say, trying to bite back a huge smile that is starting to form on my face at the thought of holding hands with Kat around set, "Let's do that. Good plan." I say, with a swallow, trying not to blush. I want to hold her hand again now. I reach out for her arm and slide my hand down the inside of her forearms indicating for her to pull her hand out of her pocket and interlace her fingers with mine as we finish the last minute or so of our walk to hair and makeup.

We arrive at the door of the hair and makeup trailer and she turns to face me, "Do you want me to come in with you? Face Jane and Jamie together?" she says with a warm smile that illuminates her dimples  
"Um.. if you want to?" I say. I've never had anyone hang out with me during hair and makeup and I feel a little funny about taking up her time for that. Usually I chat with Jane and Jamie for a few minutes and then slip on my headphones listening to meditative sounds and focus on getting into character. But I've been with Kat for days now and I don't necessarily want her to leave and go back to her apartment, with the world we've created together these past few days having ended.   
She nods at me and waves her arm for me to go into the trailer first, "Why not. I don't have anywhere to be." She answers, as if in response to my thought.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the talk of the town." Jamie says in her smooth, southern accent. She's from a small town in Georgia and has that southern charm. As well as a love for gossip, I'm learning.  
"Hi, you guys." I say, with a wave of the hand  
"Kat, didn't expect to see you back so soon" Jane says, warmly.   
"I was late to set earlier and had Jane and Jamie working their magic on me in a hurry as I learned the new addition to my monologue that had just come through", Kat explained to me. "Thanks you guys, for that. I'm sorry I was unable to catch up with you then." She says, taking the open seat next to mine as Jane starts working her fingers through my hair.   
"Well, we're sure glad you came back so we can hear all about your weekend" Jamie says, without missing a beat.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see a tinge of redness creep up on Kat's neck and cheeks. "Yeah, haha" she says with an awkward chuckle  
"Sooo, tell us!" Jamie says, her eyes darting over both Kat and myself  
"Well, the Junket was so fun. It was really exciting seeing that Wynonna Earp has already gotten some buzz. We got to meet fans, talk about our characters, the lore of Wyatt Earp, the comics and how we get to interpret it all in a new way with our characters." I say, supplying them with an answer  
"That's great!" Jane says excitedly  
"Yes, definitely. And what about the kissin?" Jamie says, cutting to the chase  
"Jamie!!" I exclaim, feeling my own neck and cheeks getting hot.   
"What, darlin'? Inquiring minds! This one over here was too focused earlier to give me any deets!" she says waving her hands at Kat  
"I had no idea when I was in here earlier that there was even a video to discuss!" Kat admits  
"Oh yes, honey. And we've seen it." Jamie beams at her, "A few times.."  
"You know, I had a feeling there was something going on with you two at the movie night the other week." Jane joins in. I see Kat's face frozen with a questioning look and an open mouth.  
"Yes, we both did! Jane and I both clocked the.. the.. hair touching." Jamie adds on  
"Oh.." Kat says in a low whisper, with a look of recognition at what they meant. I meet her eyes in the mirror and see her half smile at me.   
"Yes, but then also there was something happening between you and Abby that felt like.. a little gay." Jamie locks eyes in the mirror with me now and I feel my pulse rise, my heart beating at how transparent I guess I am. A few months ago, I thought I was straight and now my co-workers are talking to each other about which girl they think I'm dating. I see Kat shifting in her chair, her brow furrowed. She opens her mouth to speak up for me, but I shake my head and respond.  
"Um... you guys.." I start to say and choke out the words, "I'm.. I'm.. not sure what you mean." I lie, "I'm not dating anyone.. and I guess, I'm just.. um, affectionate." I offer up, hoping they'll drop it. I can feel my armpits sweating I try not to look at my own reflection afraid that I'll see the lie on my own face  
"The kiss you saw was a friendly one." Kat speaks up in my defense. "We had had a few drinks and went to the gay bar with some of my friends to celebrate the successful weekend..." Kat looks at me in the mirror with a little hesitation. I can tell she's deciding whether or not she should tell the rest of the story and out herself to the gossipy duo.   
"It was a dare!" I interject and all eyes refocus on me "Yep, um.. Kat's friend said she couldn't picture us together, even as actors.. and dared us to give a sneak peek. It was dumb. We were drunk and just played it up a lot." I say, a little guilty for the lie, but also serves them right for being so nosy  
"Hmm" Jamie responds, with a nod.   
"So, what'd you think of Toronto?" Jane says, giving me a pat on the shoulders, a silent apology on behalf of her counterpart, and then continuing on with curling my hair.  
  
  
"Wow, I had NOT expected Jamie to come in so hot!" Kat says, after we left hair and makeup. "I'm sorry Dom."  
"Why would you be sorry?" I ask, looking into her concerned brown eyes  
"I don't know.. I just don't like how she felt entitled to your business.. our business. And I don't know.. I just.. know you only kissed me to make Natasha jealous and now everyone's gossiping about you, and who you're dating and.. well, I know how it feels to come out... involuntarily. I just feel responsible and.. and--"  
She looks down at our hands that are interlocked after I reached to grab hers.  
"Are you sure you want to hold hands with me.. actually? We could lay low and just let this whole thing pass over.", she says with a gulp.  
"Kat, you're so sweet. First of all, I don't want you feeling responsible for the gossip. _I kissed_ _you_. And... I don't know if I did it _just_ to piss off your ex, though that was a plus." I say, averting my eyes at the admission. "It's a crazy feeling having everyone make assumptions about your sexuality when you're just figuring it out.. but I don't mind being implicated with you. Haters be damned. But... I know that you're not out here and I mean.. everyone probably thinks you're still with Ray. Which.. might be confusing. So I'll follow your lead. It's not too late.. we can borrow Emily's megaphone and announce to everyone that the kiss was a joke or a dare, whatever, and tell them to mind their own business. Emily will understand us wanting to protect our privacy." I drop Kat's hand interlock my own hands together.   
"You know what... I don't care either." she says with a smile and grabs my hand again. "I mean, we're queer actors, playing queer characters on a show who's audiences would appreciate that. If our colleagues make these assumptions about us, it's fine. They're not hating.. they wouldn't. Dominique, I am so proud of you and to be working with you."   
I smile up at her and we start to walk to set, which I am probably a little late for  
"... and I did catch that thing you said about this kiss." she says with a raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smirk. After a moments hesitation, she leans down and kisses my cheek.   
  
We get to set and Kat lets go of my hand to settle into the seat that says _Nicole Haught._ Mel is standing on the Purgatory PD stage and is talking with this episode's director while watching me approach with Kat and tracking me as I walk up to join the two of them.   
"Great, you're here." she says, with a raised eyebrow "We were just discussing the movements in this scene. I was thinking it would make more sense if I enter from the left and you ran up to ambush me with your dialogue, than if I was sitting, as it's scripted."  
"Yeah, I agree. Okay will do!"  
"Okay, cool. Let's run it that way then." The director says and retreats to his position next to Camera A to relay the message.  
  
"So... you two are together now?" Mel says with a subtle nod over to Kat, who's already looking at us with a big, goofy smile.   
"No, we're not." I say, biting back a smile  
"But you kissed... and are holding hands?" Mel says dipping her head down to try and keep the conversation private  
"Yeah... I kissed her.. and then maybe led her to believe I did it because her ex was watching." I grimace  
"Ray???" She says loudly and then looks around to see if anyone heard and more softly, "When did that end, by the way?"  
"This weekend. And no, um, an ex girlfriend."   
"WHAT!?" Mel sticks her fist in her mouth and bites down on the knuckles.  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Alright! Actors take your mark. Lights.. Camera... Action in 3..2.." We hear booming from the darkness down below  
  
We run through the scene and hear "CUT!"  
  
"That was great, ladies. We're going to reset because I don't think Camera C got a clear shot. Just a minute while Lionel cleans the lens."  
  
Mel approaches me while we wait. We both look down at Kat who's smiling big with a thumbs up. I look over at Mel who returns with a sarcastic thumbs up in return, eliciting a laugh from Kat. She then nudges me with her elbow as we both see Abby walk up standing a few feet behind Kat, showing off a smile of her own. I return her smile and see that Kat smiled back at me and gives me a wink. Ohmygod.  
  
"Wait.. did that..." Mel says as she swivels my body so we're only facing each other  
"Are you still schtupping Abby?"  
"Um.. we've never schtupped. But, yeah.. we kissed this morning." I say, putting my hand on my burning cheek, both an effort to cool it down and to try and hide my expression from our onlookers.  
"Girrrrrrrl." Mel says, swinging her arm to pat my shoulder  
"I know. The lines are getting blurry with Kat too. I wasn't sure until today.. I mean.. I'm still not sure.. but I think she might feel like there's something between us too."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Um.. well, I saw the video."  
"Ccchhhh... yeah!" Mel scoffs with a big chuckle  
"And.. yeah.. it's hotter than I remember.. the um.. ass grabbing.. I didn't remember that in the moment.."  
"Girlfriend... I'll never forget it." Mel says with a shit eating grin  
"And.. she kissed me on my cheek, just now.. before we came in here. After I told her that I didn't only kiss her because her ex was there."  
Mel now was the one with both hands on her cheeks with a wowed expression.  
  
"Okay, quiet on set!" We hear the familiar voice boom. "Actors, take your mark."  
  
I walk over to my mark and quickly look at Kat and then Abby in the crowd. Both of them are wearing curious expressions on their faces. Can't focus on that now.  
  
"Lights. Camera. Action in 3..2.."  
  
Again, we run through the scene and hear "CUT!"  
  
"Great job ladies. Just hold tight while I check in with Camera C to make sure the shot took this time."  
  
Mel rushes over to me to continue our conversation.  
"Okay, so you like Kat, she obviously has the hots for you too. You and Abby fooled around this morning.. First of all... JEALOUS. I've been married for so long, the only love triangle I ever get to experience is between me, Jeff and remote control." she gives herself a high five for that. "But for real.. who are you feelin'? WHAT are you feeling? And girl, no judgements or anything of course."  
"Melllllllll. I don't know. I'm feeling really guilty actually. I don't want to hurt anyone. I hate rejections.."  
"So, will there be a rejection? Wait, Abby has to have seen the video. Did you talk about it?"  
"Yeah, she said that she's a little jealous, but she likes me and doesn't want Kat being queer and single to like, intimidate her out of being interested in me. And she knows that we're still early and casual."  
"Hmm. And then you guys made out?" Mel asks  
"Yeah, well I told her that I didn't want to not kiss her again.. and then we made out, yeah."   
"So.. Abby's your girl then?" Mel replied  
"Well _THEN_ I saw the video and it dawned on me that Kat might like me.. I'm confused. I'm a shitty person." I'm sweating again, anxious at putting myself in a position where I might disappoint one of these two wonderful women.  
"I'm confused too, but you're _not_ a shitty person. These things happen! And they take time to figure out. Sleep on it, babygirl." she says, using her character's petname for me.  
  
"Okay, quiet on set! Turns out Camera C had a crack in the lens so we've replaced it and we're going to have to shoot the scene another time. Actors, take your mark."  
  
I walk over to my mark and glance over at Kat in her chair and Abby, two or three feet behind her. They're both looking at me and I supply a half smile in their general direction. Abby smiles back at me and Kat waves a hand. And then Abby furrows her brow at the back of Kat's head having caught the wave. Oooh boy.

"Last time, I promise. Lights.. Camera.. Action in 3.. 2.."


	19. Meditate on it

Back at my trailer, I'm lying on the coach, groaning.   
"Well, now that I've escorted you so you didn't have to choose between talking to Kat or Abby after we finished shooting, do you want me to stay.. or..?" Mel says, taking a bite of an apple she found in the fruit basket on my table.  
"Mel, you don't have to stay. Thank you though. I appreciate you." I say, lifting my head up from the armrest of the couch to look her in the eyes  
"I will if you want me to. I'll even let you give me your pros and cons list about both your sexy girlfriends." She says with a mouthful of apple  
"Thanks Mel. I think I'm gonna meditate on it." I say, leaning back down  
"Oohh _meditate_ on it." she say says with a wink. "Like.." she gestures with her hand at her crotch doing a DJ hand gesture with a wink and some wiggly eyebrows  
"Mel!!!" I throw a pillow at her  
"What!! I don't think it's a bad idea. See who your vagina likes more"   
"Okay, _thank you_." I say sarcastically  
"Fine, fine. Don't take my advice." Mel stands up from her seated position and heads to the door. "Take my advice" she says in a whisper with a wink and opens the door to leave "Bye babe."  
"Bye!"   
  
I look around the room as if there might be someone who'd pop out and decide maybe I should take Mel's advice. It'd been so long since I've gotten off, that my body involuntarily did it for me when I was sharing a bed with Kat. It's healthy, I decided and I'm not going to pressure myself into thinking about anyone in particular. Who knows, maybe I'll find that I actually fancy someone else. Perhaps give guys another go.  
  
If I'm gonna do it, I might as well be comfortable, so I pull my pants and underwear off and climb into the bed in my trailer. I close my eyes and try and set the mood before trying to work myself up physically.  
  
Okay, my last boyfriend, David. Sex with David.. That time that David surprised me when we were in the room after our couples massage. He turned over after the masseuses left and had a boner and climbed onto my bed. That was maybe the best sex we'd ever had. Mmm.. The small bed, the sheets, kissing in the hottub the facility had after..   
My mind wanders to the last time I was in a hottub and got to see Kat's nipple after the jacuzzi generously moved her bathing suit top aside. It was relaxed and a light shade of pink, but perked to attention when she realized it was exposed. It was so cute seeing her surprised face at the realization. Not the only surprise flashing I got from her this weekend. My hand makes it's way down south on my body at the memory of Kat's trim light brown hairs I got to see when her robe opened up. Mmm putting the pieces together of Kat's body.. her toned middle and all her curves popping out of the bathing suit I gave her to wear. I selfishly stared at her every chance I got in that swimsuit and the vision of her abs and her ass is clear in my mind. I feel myself getting wetter as I rub my clit and explore the wetness below, bringing it up with my fingers and enhancing the feeling that's building inside me. When I left Kat in the hottub and went to the sauna, I quickly pressed against my clit to feel a brief sense of relief that I desperately needed after many of the weekend's activities. It was only for a second, but it didn't stop me from fantasizing about what if she walked in on me doing so. Would she want to watch? What if she pulled my bottoms off me and fucked me right there on the sauna bench..  
Ohmygod. My eyes flutter as the sensation inside me grows and I hear myself moaning softly as the build continues. I'm getting closer and am having rapid fire images come to my brain, her kissing me in the club, sliding her hands down my pants, grabbing my bare ass and pulling me off the ground.. the feeling of her thigh pushed against me where I needed it on the couch in her apartment when we were practicing for our on screen kiss, hearing her soft moan in my ear when I felt her press herself on me to share the ecstasy. I'msoclose. The thought of her sticking her fingers inside me sends me over the edge and I let out a moan as my body reverberates the feeling that lit up inside me, stiffening as I try to hold onto the sensation of my orgasm crashing over me and then relaxing, lowering myself to sink back into the bed beneath me. I spend a moment trying to catch my breath.. I guess I'll try and think about Abby next time.   
  
I turn over in my bed, hand between my legs holding myself after my experience and drift off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
I wake up to the sound of my trailer door opening. "Dom??" A familiar voice rings out followed by "Oh shit."  
I shoot up in bed, but not out of it.. knowing that I'm naked from the waist down and blink my eyes as the figure becomes clear.  
"I'm so sorry" Kat says, "I'll let you get back to sleep."  
"No, no, it's okay. What's up?" I say, drearily waking up from my dream state  
"Oh, um.. it's nothing." she says, heading back for the door  
"Kat, no, it's okay. Come here. What's up?"  
Kat makes her way over to the bed and sits at the edge of it, putting her hand on my foot under the covers  
"I knocked a bunch. I guess you were sleeping. I figured you were still in here which is why I tested the door." Kat explained  
"Relax, it's okay. I was just taking a little nap." I reach out to touch her hand but she's too far away and I can't move too much without revealing my secret  
"Yeah, I'm tired too. Long day." She says, scooting up on the bed closer to me so that we can hold hands  
After a moment of looking at each other, smiling, Kat shifts as if remembering why she's here, "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk back to the apartments together. And maybe if you wanted to hang out tonight.. if you're not sick of me.." she says sheepishly  
"Kat, I don't think I could ever get sick of you." I blurt out. It's true.   
At that, she smiles. "Well, are you going to stay here for the night or do you want to come back with me?"  
"I'll come back with you." I say "But.. um, I'm kind of pulling a Winnie the Pooh under here, so do you mind turning around so I can put my pants back on?"  
She raises an eyebrow in surprise and I see her eyes flutter over to the pile on the ground next to me of my pants and underwear facing up. She bites her lip and her eyes dart over to mine with a flash of amusement. "Ok! Uhhmm, hahaha, yeah.. I'll wait for you outside."  
She pops up and quickly makes her way outside the trailer and I hear a little snicker as she walks away. I press my palms into my eyes and bite back a smile. She may have an idea of what I just did, but oddly, I don't feel that embarrassed.  
  
I meet her outside the trailer and she slides her fingers between mine to hold my hand.   
"Your hands are wet" she states  
"Yeah I just washed them"  
"Uhh huh..." she says with a big grin. She knows. She fuckkking knows.  
She lifts my hand up to her lips and plants a kiss on my fingers  
"So.. are you hungry?" she says, changing the subject  
"Starving."  
"I'll bet." and a moment later, "Does pasta sound good? It's kind of all I have at my apartment currently"  
"Pasta sounds divine."  
  
We chat idly as we make our way to the apartment complex. It's a bit of a walk and the wind picks up, making the experience all the more chilly. She slides our hands into her pocket to keep them warm and soon, we're not even talking anymore.. just focused on getting back without getting hypothermia.  
  
She slams her front door closed behind me. We face each other like we've just survived a harrowing experience, which we kind of have. It's too cold this time of year to walk home at night. Kat reaches for my shoulders and rubs my upper arms outside of my jacket.   
"That was fucking freezing! Are you okay? I'm going to kick the heat up to like tropical temperatures." she exclaims  
"Yeah, I'm good now that we're here. Um, I have an idea though." I say, heading to the bathroom  
"What's your idea?" she calls out for me from the thermostat as she's cranking the temperature way up  
"Just come in here in a minute" I holler from the bathroom. I've pushed the drain stopper closed in the bathtub and start filling the tub with hot water. I sit on the edge of the bathtub and stick my toes under the heat. They've turned an icy pale color and I let out my breath as the hot water does it's work on them.  
"Oh my god, great idea!" I hear from behind me and get a peek at Kat pulling off her socks. "You're still wearing your jacket" she points out.  
"I'm still cold! This place hasn't been heated in days! But I'm finally ready to shed a layer." I say, pulling my jacket off and flinging it behind me where it narrowly misses her. "Oops, sorry."  
"No worries." she says as she sits on the edge of the tub next to me.  
"I wanted to throw myself into your shower fully clothed just now" I say, watching her hiss as her feet make contact with the water  
"You could've showered"   
"Nah, I wouldn't want to leave you out in the cold while I thaw out in your shower."   
"Take a shower. I'll take one next. I'll leave out some warm PJs for you to change into and start heating up the water to cook the noodles."  
"You sure?"  
"Hell ya. Let's get clean and cozy." she smiles her charming Kat Barrell smile at me  
  
Alone in the shower, I wish I had the guts to invite her in. When I get out, I notice a stack of warm PJs on the counter next to the sink she must've snuck in. I put them on and enjoy the scent of her that they carried. I like using her shampoo and wearing her clothes. It feels intimate getting to smell her on myself.   
  
"Your turn" I say to the tall beauty at the stovetop  
"Uhh, okay. Do you mind taking over? I just put the veggies on the pan so they probably have about 10 minutes until they're ready and we can probably put the pasta in the water now."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Great! And think about what you might want to watch!" she says, as she saunters into the bathroom  
  
Both of us with our wet hair and oversized cozy clothes take our bowls of veggie pasta to the couch and she arranges the ottoman so we can both put our feet up.  
  
"Okay, so Buffy is your choice?" she confirms  
"Yeah, but start it at season 4"   
"Season 4 eh?" she raises an eyebrow at me  
"You know why?" I ask, blushing  
"I think I do, but I want you to tell me."  
"Season 4 is when Tara comes in."  
"You want to watch the Willow/Tara lesbian romance go down?"  
"Yeah, so what?" I say nudging her with my shoulders  
"No so what! You're just surprising me.. for someone who had only considered herself straight until recently."  
"Well, I mean... I've been curious for a while." I admit  
"So, have you watched a lot of lesbian content?" she pokes my ribs at that  
"I don't know! Have you??" I'm deflecting, I know.  
"Hell ya! I've seen it all baby." She smiles and we lock eyes. The way she said baby was soft. Like the way you'd say it to your girlfriend. Baby. I like hearing that word coming from her lips.   
  
We let the moment pass but the word rang heavy in the air between us. Kat scrolls through until she finds Season 4, episode 10 and hits play. I don't miss the fact that she knows exactly which episode the character shows up. We settle in our seats and finish eating our food.  
  
When I see she's finished her bowl, I take it from her and bring both of ours to the sink. She's settled more into the corner of the couch with her arm along the back of it when I return and she looks up at me with a nod to come over, patting the space under her collar bone she wants me to settle into. I cuddle into my crush and feel her pull the blanket over me, tucking us in together.   
  
I know nothing's really happened between us, but it's feeling more and more like it could. As I zone out watching one of my favorite episodes of my favorite shows, I realize how far I have come, personally. The first time I watched Tara and Willow fall in love, it made me uncomfortable. I didn't know why I was feeling so flush at the thought of the two of them together. Why I felt like I could no longer watch this show with my parents around. Why I watched the episode where they first kiss a dozen times and promised myself not to be too hard on myself for rewinding that moment. I had put my sexuality out of my head for so long and refused to think about women in the way that I did in my trailer earlier today. I never understood why I didn't feel connected to David and the other boys I dated along the way. Even though my queer journey has only just began to blossom, I'm so proud of myself for letting myself go there. Mentally, physically.  
  
I reach my arm around Kat's waist and scooch in a little tighter. I'm satisfied with just this. She responds with a kiss at the top of my head and starts idly tracing her fingers on my forearm.  
  
"Thanks for coming back with me tonight." she whispers down at me "I wasn't ready to let you go after our weekend together."  
"Thanks for inviting me back."

Two episodes later, I hear rhythmic breathing underneath me. I peek my head up and see her gentle sleeping face, confirming my suspicion. I slowly get up from under her arm and get the remote to turn off the tv. My shifting apparently woke her up.  
"Hmm" she softly says, blinking her eyes open  
"Sorry to wake you. It's time for bed I think." I put my hand on her thigh. She's so cute when she's sleepy.  
"Oh, okay. Let's go to bed then."  
"Here?" I say to her. Doesn't she want to kick me out yet?  
"Where else baby?"  
That word again. She said it quickly but confidently and it immediately sends a jolt down my stomach and a smile spreads across my lips. "I don't know. I thought you'd want me to go home."  
"Oh, I mean.. okay. You want to go home?" a look of sadness flashes across her face  
"Not necessarily. I don't have a toothbrush here though."  
"I have a whole box of them." she offers quickly  
"Okay.. I'll stay here then." I say, which elicits a dimple smile  
  
After brushing our teeth we climb into bed and she scoots in to hold me from behind. Not much has been said since the couch and I can tell she's been sort of sleepwalking since then. When I'm sure I hear the familiar breathing pattern from the couch, I say aloud what I've been thinking.   
  
"I love it when you call me baby."  
  
I feel her arm tighten around me and receive 3 quick kisses on the back of my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmm.. so.. do you think the M rating is good or should I change it to E?? :)


	20. Tough Talks

The sound of the front door closing startles me awake. I peel one eye open to confirm that Kat is no longer in bed. I guess morning cuddles are off the table today, and can't help but feel disappointed. Did she just leave without me?  
  
As if in answer to my question, Kat rounds the corner to her bedroom, concern written on her face, but her voice says a warm "hey" as she scoots close to me, sitting on her side of the bed. The tension builds in me and I sit up to mirror her position.

"Who was at the door?"  
  
"So, that was Abby..." Kat says, placing her hand on my leg  
  
"Abby? Why's she here?" I feel a burn in my throat.. Abby and I aren't dating, but I would feel awful if she was here because I had hurt her.   
  
"Emily sent her to drop off script edits for our scene." She says, hesitating before continuing, "She had gone to your place first. Um, obviously you weren't there and she asked if I knew where you were. Shit, Dom, I don't know.. I really hate lying, but I know how this might look. I told her that you were here.. asleep. She looked pretty sad. I am really, really sorry. I hope I didn't mess things up for you."  
  
My stomach drops and I feel awful. I've just been looking at Kat with wide eyes and an open mouth when I hear a text come through on my phone.  
  
ABBY: So.. you and Kat finally happened, huh?  
  
"Um.. this is her." I say, looking at Kat's concerned face, "I should probably talk to her."  
  
Kat nods and I type a reply to Abby.  
  
DOM: Have you left yet? Wanna have a chat?  
  
Type bubbles come up, go away, come up, go away and then finally it looks like Abby's going to respond  
  
ABBY: I'm still here.   
  
I get up, quickly grab my clothes and change in the bathroom and hurry towards the door, avoiding the look of concern I know is painted on Kat's face. Outside, I see Abby sitting on the stairs leading down to the ground floor, hugging her knees to her chest looking contemplative. With the sound of the door closing behind me, she looks up and gives me a weak, but sweet smile.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Hi Abby." I offer, sitting down next to her. I scan her face and see sadness.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah. So.. we should talk.." ugh, I don't even know what to say. "Um, just so you know.. nothing has happened with me and Kat. Like, last night was just sleeping. But, I.. I think I want it to be more. And I don't know if it will be, or if she even likes me like that, but I do know that if I'm feeling this way, I shouldn't be leading you on as well. And I'm sorry if I've hurt you. You're such an amazing person and I feel _really_ shitty about this."  
  
She's just let me go on, her face not reading any emotions. After I've finished speaking, I feel pressured to continue because she's just looking at me. I open my mouth, but then hear..  
  
"Well, you were into her when we met, huh?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"So.. you did kind of lead me on knowing you liked someone else?" Her words were harsh but her tone wasn't  
  
"It felt just like an attraction then. First of all, she was unavailable and.. I thought.. straight. But also, I just felt like... here's this woman that I'm kissing for work and I like it.. she's not an option though, and if I like kissing women.. I should find a woman who will want to kiss me without getting paid to do so."  
  
"So, no call girls for you then?" Abby squeaked out a joke  
  
"I just don't have that kind of money."  
  
At that, she chuckled. "I get it.. It's confusing. Admitting to yourself that you're queer and going out and finding a safe person to experiment with.. it all can be really heavy. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but.. I also can't say I didn't see this one coming. I'll be fine" she says with a sigh and stands up, "I always am. I'll see you around Dom."  
  
I stand up too. I want to hug her but I know I can't ask for that.   
  
"Oh, before I forget... here's your script. I heard some murmuring that you two are getting another kissing scene, so that should be.. fun for you." she says, lifting her eyebrow and handing me the script.   
  
I take it with a small smile and watch her quickly rush down the stairs and out of sight. That sucked. But I can't help but feel relief. Even if Kat doesn't like me back, I know I just don't feel toward Abby how I feel about Kat and that's enough for me to know that it's not right between us.   
  
Looking at Kat's door, I'm not sure I can go in there. What do I tell her? I told Abby I have feelings for you so it wouldn't be right to keep seeing her? What if she doesn't like me back? What if she does.. this is my first consistent acting job, my big break. Kat's too. I know Emily seemed to be okay with it, but do I want to be known as the girl who uses her workplace as a dating pool? I already tainted the waters with Abby.   
  
I decide to text Kat so she doesn't worry and buy myself some time to sort out my feelings.  
  
DOM: Hey, all is good. It seems I have a bunch of reading to do. I'll see you on set later?  
  
Immediately I get a response.  
  
KAT: Okay, I'm here if you need to talk. See you soon.  
  
I head back into my apartment and read over the script, quickly flipping through the pages till I get to the part that Abby had mentioned earlier. There's going to be a steamy makeout scene in the barn with our shirts coming off and there's a handwritten note in the column from Emily: _Wayhaught's getting hotter!_

Great. Just what I need. To face this crush head-on with more kissing.. but I can't help but feel excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a while off this story because I was having major writers block and was also not enjoying writing it in first person anymore. The chapter I just published (which had been in my drafts for a while), Tough Talks, might be the last one written in first person. Next chapter I will try third person and see if I like it better. Hope this is well received!


	21. Wayhaught getting hotter

11:34 am. It's been three minutes since Kat last looked at her phone and told herself it was because she wanted to know the time. Really, she'd just been hoping to hear from Dom. Earlier, she couldn't help but peek out the window.. she wasn't trying to snoop.. she had to clean off the contents of her kitchen table, which just happened to be next to the window where Dom and Abby just so happened to be sitting on the stairs talking.   
  
_It's not your business,_ Kat. She told herself as she moved away from the kitchen table and forced herself to fold the blankets on the couch. When her phone buzzed alerting her that Dom was not going to come back over, her stomach flopped. The roller coaster of being happy to see Dom's name on her phone and being disappointed that Dom wasn't coming back over and then the uncertainty of how her convo with Abby went was a wild mix of emotions Kat didn't want to or know how to process.  
  
 _All is good_ , she said. All is good with her and Abby? That's good. Right? She couldn't help but wonder if Abby was going to stick around with Dom while she caught up on the new scenes, and maybe they'd spend the day together, which is why Dom didn't want to run lines with her at her place. Maybe Abby will be her scene buddy today. The thought of Abby running Nicole's lines with Dom gave Kat a physical shudder, raising the hairs on her arms.   
  
The text from Dom was 2 hours ago and Kat was glued to her couch, unable to do anything but ruminate and mindlessly scroll instagram... finding herself on Dom's page and shamelessly going back years on her feed. Giggling at her cute captions and zooming in on her smile. _Fuck, I got it bad_ , the voice in her head kept repeating.  
  
When she got to the pictures where a boyfriend looking guy kept showing up and had thoroughly stalked his profile as well, she physically shook her head slapping her forehead with her fingers and tossed her phone to the side. _Get a grip, Barrell._ Time to focus and read the script.  
  
The new scenes were great, added dimension for Waverly's character and provided background on her tumultuous relationship with Willa. She was excited for Dom and Natalie, who was playing the eldest sister, to have some emotional scenes. Reading along, her eyes dart to the highlighted word NICOLE, where she'd appear in the homestead tending to Waverly's wound and then hmm, in the barn.. _Oooohhh_.  
  
\----

"Okay, Kat, great you're here." Emily said as Kat strode up on set dressed for once in casual clothes with her hair down, an uncommon look for Nicole Haught.   
  
Emily was standing with Dom and Natalie in the homestead kitchen, the three of them seemed to be mid strategy session so Kat greeted with a small smile, ready to get involved in the conversation. Her eyes naturally flicked over each woman, lingering on Dom's face who wore a small smile that made Kat feel like there were more emotions than a simple greeting.. but these days she keeps reading into things.   
  
"I was just talking with Natalie and Dom about the temperature of the scene. Warm, with Nicole and Waverly, and then icy as soon as Willa enters. I imagine Nicole's inner conflict as wanting to defend her girl, but the closeted nature of their relationship right now means she realizes Willa perceives her as a.."  
  
"clingy friend?" Kat supplies  
  
"haha yeah, and encroaching on their 'family matters'"   
  
Natalie quirks a smile at Kat, "Ah I love playing a bitch! Sorry in advance for the mean looks you're about to get."  
  
"Save your sorries for when you interrupt us getting it on in the barn later"   
  
"Ooh Kat, you know I'm gonna too much have fun with that to be sorry!"  
  
That earns a laugh from the group, including a small one from Dom, who's cheeks have sufficiently pinked.   
  


\----

"Okay guys, great job back there in the homestead." Peter, the director says to Dom and Kat "Did you two rehearse this scene together?"  
  
"Umm, no" Dom says, a little embarrassed.   
  
"Okay, we're still setting up so you have a few minutes to mark it out and come up with any last minute decisions" he says and jogs over to a crew member who looks like he needs some help adjusting one of the overhead lights.  
  
"So.." Dom says, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact   
  
"So..." Kat repeats, trying to catch Dom's eye. The air between them is off and Kat doesn't know why. They'd just spent days together, multiple meals, shared a bed, kissed.. but ever since Dom left her apartment this morning she's been feeling like the bubble they were in would burst. Now, searching Dom's face for answers, she's all but confirmed it has. Maybe Dom and Abby's conversation has something to do with it. If they had committed to each other this morning, Dom might be feeling uncomfortable with Kat, especially now that they're about to make out for the scene.  
  
Surging on, Kat continues, "um, well we don't have much time. So judging by the script, I guess I'll stand over here and come over to you during my um, line, and kiss your.. your neck.." 

"And then we'll go from there" Dom supplies, avoiding eye contact. Dom doesn't want to be like this, avoiding eye contact with Kat, but she can't help it. Every time she looks up at those big brown eyes, she wants blurt out her feelings. _I told Abby I can't be with her when I feel this way about you, Kat. I know you just got out of a relationship, but do you think you could possibly return my feelings_? But she can't.. she shouldn't. Who knows how long Wynonna Earp will last, and Dom has barely dipped her toe into the dating females pool. What if she _is_ experimenting? To do so with your co-worker is beyond a bad idea. There are too many people relying on her, she can't fuck it up and risk it!   
  
"Okay, actors, you ready?" Peter asks from his seat next to camera 1, breaking Dom and Kat from their inner monologues.  
  
"Yes" both women respond as Kat takes her mark against the wall of the barn  
  
"Okay, Lights. Camera. Action in 3, 2,"  
  
"I'm exhausted" Dom says as Waverly, sitting on a bale of hay  
  
"Hey.. " Kat says, walking over to sit beside Dom, pulling her hair to the side to reveal her neck. Dom's looking away, concern etched across her face and all Kat wants to do is kiss her deeply and relax the creases in her brow. Lucky for her, it's currently in her job description and well, duty calls. "I know baby", she whispers, earning a glance in her direction from the hazel eyes she's missed all morning. She leans in and kisses Dom's neck, her face lingering momentarily inhaling Dom's unique scent mixed with hay from their surroundings. Dom pulls back and their eyes meet for a moment, the concern in her scene partners eyes still there. The worry is almost overwhelming for Kat to take in. Pushing forward with the scene ahead, Dom angles her face to accept Kat's kiss, and in this moment, their thoughts and fears both dissipate and they let Nicole and Waverly's bodies supply the answers that both Kat and Dom need. The brunette's hands frame the taller girls face, tangling her fingers in the red hair at her neck and she leans in to the softest kiss. They'd kissed before, but never had either one of them felt the passion this kiss provided. They moved slowly against each other, unhurried and enjoying the feeling of soft lips on soft lips. Dom cocks her head to the side, allowing them more room to deepen the kiss and revel in the sensations.  
  
Remembering the script, Dom reaches for the bottom of the redhead's sweater and helps lift it above her head. Her partner immediately follows suit, ridding the brunette of the top layer of her blouse. Dom nearly loses her mind when Kat's breathing changes after the clothes are shed. If she didn't know any better, she'd really believe her scene partner was turned on by their actions. The kissing grows more and more passionate, Kat's hands roaming her body and her breathing is heavy. The sounds send waves of electricity down the brunettes body making her undeniably aroused.   
  
When Natalie enters the barn and Kat jumps back with a whispered "Shit", Dom is brought back to life, remembering for the first time since their lips touched that they're working.   
  
"Sorry. Wynonna never said anything about you being a... gay" Natalie says as Willa.   
  
Okay Dom, look ashamed. Definitely, definitely don't look elated.. with a breath, she accomplished this goal.   
  
"Oh jeez.. you haven't told her" Natalie remarks  
  
"I have to go" Kat says, getting up, pulling her sweater to her chest and heading toward the exit "Call me later" she says with one last glance back  
  
Looking at Kat after sharing one of the sexiest kisses of Dom's life with her just a minute ago, Dom pops a big smile before letting Waverly's character wash back over her.  
  
"Wynonna would probably be pissed if she found out you didn't tell her something like this, wouldn't she?" Thank god for Natalie playing bitch so well, otherwise Dom would definitely be back in her head reliving the kiss that still lingered on her lips. Though if they had to reshoot, it might not be the end of the world.  
  
Dom and Natalie exchange the rest of their lines, playing feuding sisters very well while Kat watched the rest of the scene from next to one of the cameras.   
  
"And... cut!" Peter says, "That was great, ladies. We're going to watch it back, but I think we got it. Just sit tight."  
  
  
  
"Hey" Kat says, with her sweater back on, a disappointment to Dom  
  
"Hey"   
  
"So that was..."   
  
"Hot, holy fuck you guys!" Natalie supplies, slinging her arm over Dom's shoulder  
  
"haha, you think?" the trace of a dimple forming on Kat's cheek as she bites down on her lip suppressing a grin  
  
"Hell yeah. You know, I've done lesbian scenes before but I'm not sure we ever had as much chemistry as you guys do. I was disappointed to interrupt! Wanted to go grab some popcorn and pull up a seat!"   
  
At that, the other two women avoided eye contact.  
  
"Okay ladies, we got it! Moving on. Natalie, you and Mel are up next shooting the scene outside the barn."  
  
"Thanks Peter! Hey.. don't go anywhere you two, I wanna get drinks tonight!" Natalie says as she skips off to catch up with Peter  
  
"Apparently we have chemistry" Kat says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that's irresistible to Dom. So much so, she doesn't know how she can continue having this conversation without wanting to finish what they'd started and kiss the smirk right off that dimpled face.   
  
"Well, ya know... um .. yeah." Dom says, shaking her head as if she could retract the blabbering. "Uh, what time is it? I uh, I think I have a thing. Um, see you!" Dom says, leaving Kat in a confused daze, trying to decipher whatever _that_ was.  
  
\----  
  
Kat enters the bathroom, needing to splash some water on her face after everything that's taken place today.. and maybe get a moment to herself before heading back to set to watch Natalie and Mel act out their scene.. When she walks up to the sink, she registers the gasping and moaning behind the largest stall. What the...??  
  
Making her presence known so at least the lustful couple will pause until she leaves, Kat clears her throat and turns on the faucet. She giggles to herself when she hears a whispered, "fuck, fuck..okay shit.." "You first" and lots of giggling.   
  
Her laughing stops when she recognizes the two figures exiting the stall. Tara first, who just nods at Kat and runs out the door and then Abby. Abby joins Kat at the next sink and starts to wash her hands, which Kat avoids watching for fear of what she might find based on what she'd just heard.   
  
Abby senses Kat has something to say and turns to face her while grabbing a paper towel.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean, what? What about Dom?" Kat says, anger bubbling up inside her. How dare this fucking chick hook up with someone else?? She's gonna kick her ass!  
  
"Dom won't give a fuck and if she does, frankly, it's not her place to care. Not anymore"  
  
Realization washes over Kat as the last words sink in.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I bet you're happy." Abby says as Kat does her best to suppress a surprised grin "I know you looked like you were about to hit me a minute ago, but let me tell you.. if you hurt her.. I _will_ sock you in the money maker, no hesitation."  
  
"Hey.. wait, I wouldn't. And we--"  
  
"Before you finish that sentence, I know. I know you're not kissing for dares, or whatever. And I know she prefers dimples and bottle-reds over sexy musicians, apparently. But what I also know... is that you've been around, and she hasn't. She's working through a lot of stuff, Kat, and though I'm disappointed I can't be there for her along for the journey, I need to know she's in good hands. So you'd better promise me you'll be considerate."  
  
"Of course I will, Abby." Is all Kat can say, still stunned by what she's just heard and witnessed  
  
"Good. Later"   
  
As Abby exits the bathroom, Kat feels a head rush coming on. She stabilizes herself, holding her hands on the porcelain of the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. Did Abby mean what she just said? She _knows_ Dom likes her? If she likes her, why is she being so weird today? _I gotta go find her._ But.. the last part of the Abby's speech starts ringing in her head. Dom's been avoiding her since this morning, she barely looked at her outside their scene. She should give it some space and let Dom process.

As Kat walks over to the set to watch Mel & Natalie's scene, she sees a familiar head of wavy brown hair cascading over a chair labeled Waverly Earp. As if her presence was sensed, the profile of the face she'd grown so fond of turns toward her with a small smile. Dom faces back toward the scene acted out before them and all Kat can think is, _I hope whatever it is she needs to process, it happens quickly._


	22. Buddies

_Bleeeechhh_  
"Eww"  
"Ugh, Mel.. really?"  
"What?! I'm sorry. Excuse me!!" Mel turns to Natalie, "I swear I'm usually much more ladylike"  
"Lies!" Shamier quips back  
"Excuse me, can we have another round?" Emily says to the server waiting over the group,  
"Except maybe for this one.. she might've had enough" she gestures over to Mel who's smacking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows  
"Hey!!" she says, smacking Emily's arm as she realizes who she was referring to  
"Just kidding. Another round for the group." Emily smiles at the server  
  
Emily doesn't usually go out drinking with the cast and crew, but somehow Natalie has convinced her to join the gang. It's so nice having her here, Dom thought, feeling as if the group was complete. They've all been working together long enough that the rapport has been built and the nerves she once had being around everyone have subsided. Everyone except Kat, but those nerves were of a different kind.   
  
The two of them have been different today, and Dom knows that's mostly due to her. She's been avoiding telling Kat about her conversation with Abby, for one reason. Aside from that though, she's finding it excruciating just looking at her beautiful co-star who's lips she can still feel on her own. Even in this group setting, sitting on a booth bench with Tim in between them and Dom not being able to see much of Kat from this angle, she's afraid that she'll be found out. That just looking at her, everyone will know she has the hots for her scene parter. It's bad enough everyone just saw a video of them kissing in a club, and now more than ever she's aware that there are curious eyes that linger on the two of them when they're around each other. One such pair of eyes is from Emily.   
  
Her boss who's sitting across the table from her has worn a cheshire grin much of the night and has flicked her eyes in Dom's direction more so, it feels, than anyone else. The first time Dom noticed it was after she'd spent a considerable amount of time watching Kat's agile fingers spin a paper drink coaster on its side against the table, then moving it between her fingers, balancing it dexterously between her knuckles. It was distracting!! She probably wasn't the only one who noticed. But she definitely _was_ the only one who received a quirked eyebrow from her boss across the table when she finally broke her trance.   
  
"So.. are you guys excited for _The Magicians_ premier this weekend?" Emily says, breaking Dom out of her reverie  
  
This comment was met with cheers and whoops from the group. This will be the first time that most of the cast has gotten to do press for the show. Dom and Kat of course had their junket and Mel did one when she was announced as the lead for the show, but this will be different. The whole gang getting to dress to the nines, walk a red carpet together for the first time and talk about the show with confidence, knowing that they've been shooting something to be so proud of.   
  
"Heeeeeelll fugggin yeaaaah" Mel says a little later than everyone else "Em, you and I are now getting there early yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, so what can we expect for this weekend?" Shamier inquires  
  
"Well, yes.. so the premier is on Saturday night. We have hotel rooms booked for everyone Friday and Saturday night. Mel and I just got some interview requests for Friday morning, so we had to rearrange the rest of this weeks shooting schedule to accommodate for us arriving early. Big day tomorrow for this one!" she says nudging Mel "That means though, that some of you will be getting out a little later and we've staggered your flights from Calgary to Vancouver. It's just an hour and a half flight, but the airport here is so small there's only four flights a day. So Tim and Shamier will be flying out on the 12:00 flight, and Dom and Kat will be taking the last flight of the day, which is at like 5 pm, after Dom and Natalie wrap up their scenes together. Caitlin should be sending you your itineraries tonight."  
  
Everyone nods, taking in the new information and a thought makes it's way from Dom's brain out of her mouth, "Why is Kat on the red eye, then? Won't she have wrapped in time to join Tim and Shamier?"  
  
"Buddy system" Emily says, as if it were the obvious answer. Dom can feel Kat's eyes peeking out from behind Tim's head, looking over at her new buddy, a small smile she knows is on her lips. Emily's eyes flick to Kat and land back at Dom with a wink. A tinge of pink coloring Dom's cheeks now as she looks over at the deep brown eyes that are still trained on her. So she did the only thing she could do, act. Throwing a big "yay buddies" smile in the redheads direction and hoping she can keep her cool, both wishing she had a different travel companion and also excited at the prospect of spending more time with the woman who she suspects she'd never tire of.   
  
A few minutes of conversation and making small talk with Natalie about Vancouver and projects she's worked on there and Dom felt like she needed a moment. She excused herself to go get water, but instead found herself walking through the front entrance of the bar into the cold winter night. Sitting down on the front steps of the establishment knowing it's going to leave a wet spot on her bum, Dom had a big shiver and wanted nothing more than to face the cold and reflect. Why was she feeling sad? Everything in her life was going well. She was surrounded by lovely people, working a job she'd wanted her whole life, creating something truly spectacular.   
  
Before she could soul search for answers, she hears the door behind her close. Warmth fills her belly at the prospect of who it could be. _Kat?_  
  
"Hey girlie" Mel sinks down onto the step next to her "fuck, it's wet!"  
"hahah sorry"  
"Coulda warned a girl" Mel says throwing her arm over Dom's shoulders, a warmth that is much appreciated  
"It all happened so fast!" she says leaning into her friend  
"If you want to sit out here in the cold and wet by yourself, I get it.. but I also get the feeling you could use a friend. What's going on?"  
"Nothing" Dom says solemnly  
"You want me to go?" Mel asks sincerely  
"No, I don't. I just.. how do you know if someone likes you?"  
"Well, I haven't been single since high school, but if I were to wager a bet, I'd say probably they'd make out with you at a gay bar with a ton of onlookers including a camera"  
"Ha _ha_... I feel so silly.. it's unprofessional! I shouldn't be drooling over someone who's paid to kiss me. But when she does.. _fuck_. I've never felt like that before"  
"Hahhaha TMI!" Mel says with a wink, "No really though, if you feel something, you should go for it. Jobs come and go, you both are professionals and wouldn't let it get in the way if it went wrong anyway, right?"  
"Yeah.. I think so"  
"Okay, well like I was saying.. yes, this is a huge moment for you professionally.. but if you like her and you think she likes you... that could possibly be even more life changing"  
"Yeah.. I guess I just need to figure out if she feels the same way. I just don't want to put myself out there to be rejected because she's nice and I mistook that as interest."  
"Well, for what it's worth.. I think she likes you. Based off what I've seen."  
"Thanks Mel"  
With that, Mel starts to stand up and reaches her hand out to lift Dom up from her seated position.  
"Let's go back in" Mel says and then with a thoughtful look, "Wait, so where does this leave you and Abbster?"  
"I told her I liked Kat." Dom says simply, with a slight grimace  
"Good for you, sweetie. Best not to lead her on"  
  
Back inside, the stillness and quiet from the outside is replaced by warmth and roaring music from the jukebox. Mel leads the way to their table, which only has two remaining occupants, Kat and Shamier. Everyone else has hit the dance floor or dispersed throughout the bar. Dom slides in next to Kat and Mel lingers standing beside the table for a moment.  
  
"Welp, can't believe I'm saying this before everyone else.. but it's time for me to call it a night. Tomorrow is going to be a longggg ass day." Mel says to the group  
"I'll share a cab back with you" says Shamier, never one miss an excuse to head back early  
  
They quickly leave, and a slightly awkward silence falls over the two remaining women.  
"Do you want to leave as well?" Dom asks shyly  
"Do you?"   
"Um.." she gathers her thoughts, looking into the deep brown eyes studying her. Her breath catches in her throat and she's aware of Kat's pinky stroking the hem of her jeans, the rest of her hand resting nervously on her own thigh. Slowly, Dom, who's hands were holding each other, breaks them free and inches one closer to Kat's inviting pinky. Hesitantly, they lock in with each other and a surge of electricity envelops Dom's entire body, snapping her eyes shut as she leans into the feeling. When she opens her eyes, Kat has shifted her body angling more towards Dom, eyes boring into her face, flickering up from the hazel eyes to her lips, to the hollow of Dom's throat which is raggedly taking in shallow breaths. Dom's eyes follow all the brown eyed movements and land on Kat's parted, pink lips.  
"Dom.." Kat whispers lowly  
The sound of her own name shakes Dom out of her reverie and snaps her back to reality. With a slight shake of her head, she unlocks her pinky from the other woman's and nervously rubs her hands on her own thighs.  
"Yes..?" she replies, scooting her body slightly away from the heat radiating off her co-star  
"I um.. I saw Abby today. I thought you might want to talk?" she asks hopefully  
Dom flashes back a grimace and opens her mouth to speak --

"There it is!!" Mel strides back up to the table with a giant smile as she picks up her beanie from the bench of the booth. She glances at the serious faces staring back at her and recognizes she's interrupted something, "Well.. anyway.. good night. Cab's waiting outside."  
  
"Actually, Mel.." Dom says letting out an exhale she didn't know she was holding "I am pretty tired. I think I'll head back now too." Turning to Kat she asks "Are you gonna stay?"  
"I guess not." Kat says, somewhat solemnly.   
  
The group gets up and heads out the door and piles into the cab. Shamier and Mel idly chat with the driver and the other two women stay lost in their own heads for the duration of the ride.  
  
Everyone said their goodnights back at the apartment complex and Kat knew it'd be anything but. Her and Dom had shared a connection, intimate moments and she felt like they were building something.. but Dom was acting closed off. She was in for a long night of ruminating, retracing her steps and trying to figure out how to fix it. 


	23. I-Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new episode of Wynonna day! I hope everyone's watching live so they can see how many people freaking love this show.
> 
> Got a fairly long one for ya, hope it makes up for the wait.

The next day was mania on set. They had two days of shooting squeezed into one, because Mel was in almost all the scenes of this episode. The cast and crew were like a synchronized hive all buzzing around Mel, Emily and Peter, making themselves useful and available should any of the three need anything. For Kat, the most useful she could be was out of the way so she remained close and decided the best thing she could do was keep everyone comfortable.   
  
She busied herself with making back and forth trips to the craft services area with snacks, which really only Mel ate but she did receive some appreciative looks from everyone else and perhaps some sympathy bites of pretzels from Dom.. which made Kat's heart soar. As she watched Dom eat the pretzels, she witnessed a big shiver from the girl, who was dressed in one of Waverly's classic hardly-enough-clothes-for-this-weather outfits. Kat ran back to her trailer and grabbed a blanket off her couch and brought them over, slinking it over the shoulders of the brunette, who was standing behind the group, waiting for her next directions. 

As the wool blanket was being placed on her shoulders from behind, Dom knew exactly who her guardian angel was just by the feeling of her presence. She looked over her shoulder for confirmation and received a big, dopey smile from Kat, who knew she'd done a good deed. Dom shrugged the blanket tighter and leaned back into her hero, who pulled her arms around her and held tightly. It was such a crazy day, there wasn't time to overthink anything, at least for Dom. For this moment, it was like before.. when she hadn't yet messed things up with her feelings. When she was in the safety of her crush bubble and Kat was not only undoubtedly uninterested, but taken on top of that. Shaking off these thoughts, she closed her eyes for a moment and let herself be held.   
  
The moment was indeed brief, and with their new directions, everyone sprang to life to execute the scene. Her blanket and its owner retreated out of the way, leaving Dom missing both.   
  
\--

After a long day of shooting, Dom headed back toward her trailer at 11pm to grab her bag and head home. She was surprised to see a light on in Kat's trailer, considering she hadn't been needed on set for hours. 

The knock on Kat's door woke her from her doze, but she wasn't sure if she'd actually heard it or if it was from the Friends episode she had on tv. Pausing it, she listened.  
  
"It's me" a very recognizable voice from outside said  
"Oh, come in.. it's open."  
  
Dom entered the trailer with a questioning expression. "What are you still doing here?" she said, as she slid into a chair across from Kat, her coat still zipped up to the top and hood on, making her a floating head under a sleeping bag-like parka.   
  
"Oh um.. I have an early call time tomorrow. They need me to re-shoot my scene with Mel. Something about the audio the first time around."  
  
"I see. I would've thought you'd have left hours ago."  
  
"Yeah, well.. I didn't want to be warm at home with all of you freezing your buns out here so I stayed to watch for as long as I could.. but then I.. I did get cold so I came in here."   
  
"Hm.. so.. Friends and then bed here?"  
  
"Yep. I'll go back after I'm done shooting tomorrow to pack and do laundry while I wait for you and Natalie to finish up. Let me know if you need anything tomorrow.. I can add yours to my load?"  
  
"That's sweet of you, but I'm good thank you. Well, I'll let you get back to it" she said as she lifted herself to get up  
  
"Wait.. um.. don't go." Kat said, and then realized how desperate that sounded, immediately retracting "I mean, go ahead and go.. but also, if you wanted to stay.. this is a really good episode. I think.. I mean, honestly.. I have no idea which one this is because I was asleep before you came in.. but they're all good. Uhh--"  
  
"Oh yes, this episode. What a great one.. It's the one with.. the thing.. and you know, the friends are in it?"  
  
"Yes! The friends are all there and hi-jinks ensue."   
  
"Okay, I'll stay.. but only because I love this one." Dom says, shrugging off her coat and joining Kat on the couch.   
  
  
  
  
Kat vaguely remembers being helped off the couch and gently placed in the bed. Soft hands unzipping and removing her sweatshirt and shoes, unclasping her bra from outside her tank top and sliding the straps down her arms, tugging it free of the shirt above it. The blankets were tucked around her body in a tight cocoon, swaddled with care. The last thing she remembers in her dreary state was a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead, and then another on her cheekbone, right on her beauty mark.   
  
She woke up with these last memories of the evening before and felt where she'd been kissed with her finger tips. Looking at her bra and sweatshirt on the bed next to her, she can't help but wonder if she'd been undressed further had she not have been wearing leggings. The thought of being undressed by Dom flipped her stomach and sent a shot of heat down her body. She knew Dom had been respectful, but leaning into the thoughts that she might've seen more than she bargained for had Kat involuntarily squeezing her thighs together. The feeling of doing so alerted her to how wet she was quickly becoming and she sent an exploratory hand down there to investigate. The surge of relief at the first contact with her fingers sent her into a filthy headspace she had come to know quite well in the mornings and evenings lately.  
  
She tried not to think about Dom this way.. for so long she tried.. This is her friend, her colleague, but the more time they spent together, the more her body would react to the brunette's presence. _Just.. quickly_.. she thought to herself.. as if doing it fast makes her feel less guilty for undressing Dom in her mind. She pulled the long bolster pillow down from where it rested behind her and slotted it in between her legs. Slowly, she started rubbing herself into the pillow and imagined it was Dom's lithe body. _Fuck baby, ughh you feel so good._ She whispered to herself as she slid her hand down the front of her leggings, rubbing the pads of her first two fingers on her slick clit. Keeping with the ministrations from her fingers and continuing to hump the pillow, breathing into the darkness between the pillow and her bed where the fantasy of being fucked by Dom lived, she imagined waking up last night to Dom hovering over her body, pulling off her leggings, underwear going with it and two nimble inexperienced but eager to learn fingers touching her, excited to learn what makes her moan. The thought of Dom gasping as she felt the wetness she created and taking her inside, fucking her senseless until she came was making her.. feel.. so... ugh, good. The muscles in Kat's lower abdomen sieze and her hips involuntarily jerk up as her fingers slow down their ministrations as she rides out her high. _Fuck Dom.._ she thinks as she slowly regains her composure. _The things you do to me... you don't even know._

\---

Dom checks the watch on her wrist and anxiously taps her toes as she waits for Peter to review their last take and excuse her from set. She runs through her mental checklist of things she needs to do before heading to the airport and thanks herself that she brought her luggage to set instead of leaving it at her apartment like she considered this morning.   
  
"Okay, looks good everyone. That's a wrap for today!" Peter announces and then looks over to Dom who's expression certainly shows her anxiousness "Have fun at the premiere, Dom! See you later."  
  
She rushes to her trailer to find Kat standing outside of it with her own luggage.  
  
"Sorry!! I'm so sorry Kat. Ugh we could NOT get that scene right apparently. And everything was just behind today with the extra scene added to the schedule this morning."  
  
"Hey, no it's okay. Don't worry! I'll call our Uber and you get your luggage. It'll be fine, we'll make it. We still have plenty of time"   
  
That wasn't necessarily true, but there's no use in stressing about something you can't change at this stage. They had an hour and a half until their flight was supposed to take off and it should be about a 45 minute drive. If the stars align, they should be able to make their flight still. Hopefully it'll get delayed!  
  
Their Uber takes a very anxious 10 minutes to show up to set and the girls pile in as fast as they can, not taking the driver up on his offer to handle their luggage. They politely tell him to hurry if he can and explain that they're definitely running late.   
  
The air in the car could not have been more tense. Dom and Kat kept exchanging nervous looks but didn't want to say anything for fear of jinxing it. It would've felt better if they hadn't been sitting in bumper to bumper traffic. Dom's eyes are practically glued to her watch as time keeps ticking and they're hardly moving.   
  
By the time that they burst into the airport, they know they have little hope. Their flight is set to leave in 20 minutes, but they both brought carry on luggage so there's a chance. After the longest 5 minute wait for the check in counter, they're met with the news that they'd been dreading.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, but you're going to miss your flight" the woman at the check in counter said sympathetically  
  
"Ugh really? And... there's no later flight today huh?" Dom asks  
  
"Afraid not honey. First flight tomorrow to Vancouver is at 1pm."  
  
"What do you think?" Kat asks Dom  
  
"Well, we'd basically miss all of the press coverage before the red carpet if we wait.. but I don't see what choice we really have. Again, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey hey no.. this is not your fault. We could drive? Rent a car here and drive to Toronto.. it's a..." Kat pulls up her phone and shoots a sorry look at the airline employee who seems to be growing impatient "it's an 11 hour drive according to maps. It's about 5 now, and if we drive like 5-7 hours now and the rest in the morning we can make it to everything but probably the Syfy family breakfast."   
  
"Actually we might even make that too. Okay let's do it."  
  
They thank the airline employee and head over to the rental car lot at the airport. This process is fairly quick and in less than an hour they're exiting the lot in a hybrid sedan.   
  
With a big exhale, Kat looks over from behind the wheel at a still-anxious looking Dominique and tries to ease her mind with some positivity.  
  
"Road trip!!" she says with a big grin, which is met with a small smile "Come on! This will be fun. What do you think? Should we listen to music - oh I have a throwbacks playlist that's pretty good... or we could play a game? I - Spy maybe? Podcasts? What kinds of podcasts do you listen to? Or we could talk? I feel like we haven't caught up a lot this last week."  
  
"Haha wow, so many options! I think with an eleven hour drive we'll probably do it all. For now, how about we listen to this amazing throwbacks playlist of yours?"  
  
Kat was hoping Dom would take her up on the last option, but as soon as her throwbacks playlist which was almost all sing-a-longs came on, she knew that she'd have to wait to hear about Dom's conversation with Abby and maybe why she's been a little distant. Was she being distant? Kat wondered to herself as she watched Dom belt out the words to RESPECT. She was her same goofy self that she got to know during their weekend together, and before that they hadn't ever lived in the same bubble like they had previously gotten to. Maybe Kat was reading into something.. that she had built this world up in her mind where she could come to expect that they'd share a bed and meals together and cuddle on the couch watching tv. But in reality, she just had a crush on her friend, who shined her bright, beaming smile on her enough times that she'd mistaken her warmth and friendliness for something more. 

As the song transitions to Otis Redding's Sitting on the Dock of the Bay, Kat's mind retraces her steps and is reminded of all her unrequited loves. Jenna, her sophomore year of high school drama class friend, who she'd hang out with outside of school and not tell any of the rest of her friends, not knowing why that was exactly. Nothing really ever happened with Jenna after she tried holding her hand while they were on the couch watching a movie. Kat had tentatively slid her hand in Jenna's open palm that was resting between them on the couch and they stayed that way, avoiding eye contact and trying to focus on the movie. When it was over, Jenna popped up off the couch so fast, Kat barely registered what was happening until she was reluctantly closing the front door behind her friend who was already on her bike. They never talked about it and stopped hanging out after that.   
  
Then there was Carrie, Kat & Carrie were on the same basketball team junior year. Kat was never really any good at basketball but figured she ought to try it since she was tall. The friends, tournaments and in-group social aspects were what made basketball exciting for Kat, but spending time with Carrie is what really kept her there. The team was close and they'd often hang out in groups, but whenever Kat could, she'd try and make time with her curly haired blonde friend, sitting on the bus together, rooming together at tournaments, finding time at parties to steal her away for a conversation. One night, after a night of drinking at Olivia, the basketball team captain's house, Kat found herself in Olivia's room with Carrie, who suddenly started pulling off her clothes while engaging in a conversation with Kat.   
  
"Woah" Kat said as she found herself locking eyes with Carrie's chest and abs. Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, she glanced up at Carrie's satisfied smile and turned her back to give the girl some privacy.  
"What's the matter with you?" Carrie said with a lilt in her voice, teasing Kat.   
"Oh nothing, I just.. wasn't expecting that."   
"Well you did follow me up here after I announced I was going to get ready for bed." the teasing in her voice not letting up  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Here I'll go so you can get finished" Kat says heading to the door  
"Kat wait, turn around."   
Slowly Kat turns around seeing Carrie having not made any moves to put on her pajamas. Kat's eyes drop to the floor.  
"I feel like I know what's going on with you. Kat, I have a feeling you have a crush on me.."  
"Well --" Kat's face is flush trying to decide how to respond when she gets cut off  
"It's okay if you do. Like me, that is. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel good too." Carrie says boldly  
Kat's eyes lift from the floor to see the shorter girl puffing out her chest and posturing for Kat. This is it, Kat thought, something's finally going to happen. She makes her way over to the blonde when a hand comes up between them, stopping her advances.  
"But I don't like you like that." Carrie says, softer "Sorry. I just, I like that you like me... and don't worry I'm not going to like, tell the team, but I'm not into girls. But, feel free to keep checking me out." she says with a wink and turns on her heels toward the bathroom, picking up her toothbrush on the way. That was one of the most embarrassing encounters of her high school experience.   
  
These weren't the only times Kat misread signals from girls who she thought liked her back. In college, there was her study partner Jessie who---  
  
"Kat??" Dom says, breaking Kat out of her reflections.  
  
"Hm?" she responds, with Jessie's image still on her mind  
  
"You've been out of it for like, 3 songs. It's impossible not to sing a long with 'Before He Cheats' so I'm just wondering what's on your mind." Dom says, turning the volume down low  
  
"Oh, nothing.. I guess I was just spacing out remembering stuff"  
  
"Like what kind of stuff?"  
  
"Ohhh, nothing important. Just people of the past"  
  
"Okay cryptic.. you don't have to tell me, but I have to say, I want to know what person of your past was making you make that face"  
  
"What face?"  
  
"You were cringing so hard.. like a painful memory or something embarrassing."  
  
"Wow, you caught that?" Kat's honestly surprised. She kind of nailed it.  
  
"Yeah babe. I've been studying your face for like, weeks now. And I think I know most of your expressions by now."  
  
"You have? You do?" Kat says, warming up with the word babe lingering in her mind  
  
"Well, yeah.. you're my on screen lover and my real life friend" Dom says, putting a hand on Kat's shoulder and letting it slowly slide down her arm, lingering at the crook of her elbow.   
  
Kat shoots Dom what she hopes is her most reassuring smile, but let's the word friend hang in the air between them as she remembers her not-so-friendly thoughts about her just that morning. 

"How about a podcast?" Kat suggests, no longer quite in the mood to sing.   
  
They agree on a ghost stories podcast Kat had heard of and settle into silence. Dom noticed the worry lines on Kat's forehead come back and the cringe face from earlier was telling her there was something up with her that she was battling within. The look on Kat's face had Dom feeling guilty like it was somehow tied to her. Wanting nothing more than to comfort her relatively new friend, she slid her hand into the open palm resting in Kat's lap, interlaced their fingers and squeezed. They sat like this for three episodes until Kat finally needed two hands on the wheel for a tight turn. 

Five hours into the drive, it's gotten dark, so the pair pull over to refill the tank and find a book a hotel.  
  
"It's kind of a dive. It's like a Motel 6 type of deal." Dom says, looking at their few options nearby.  
  
"I'm okay with it if you are?" 

"Yeah, I'll just book us one room.. if that works for you." Dom says looking over at Kat cautiously  
  
"Mmhmm. Yep." Kat says, biting her lip and throwing a reassuring smile over to her passenger.

Pulling out of the gas station, the two drive for a few moments in silence, the podcasts turned off and only the sounds of the road as they embark on their couple mile drive to the hotel. Dom eyes Kat curiously, "Kat?"

"Mmm?"  
  
"I want to know more about you."  
  
"Hahah weeks of shooting together, couple sleepovers and you've met my friends" Kat says teasingly, "What is it that you haven't learned yet? I'd like to think I'm an open book."  
  
"So much! Who was your first boyfriend? First love?" She asked, and then softer "When did you know you also liked women?"  
  
Kat shoots her a playful look, knowing the last question was perhaps the most interesting to her. "First boyfriend's name was Mike Thompson. First real boyfriend, that is. We started dating my senior year of high school. We were both in drama together and were both cast as leads in A Streetcar Named Desire"

"You were Stella?" Dom asks excitedly  
  
"I was Stellaaaaaaa! Yes. As you know, that play is dialogue heavy and mostly just us carrying the thing, so we kind of fell for each other during all the rehearsing."  
  
"Ahh, falling in love with the co-star, eh?"   
  
A blush reaches Kat's cheeks, knowing that wouldn't be the last time. Dom watches her with curiosity as Kat rubs her lips together, tucking in the bottom one between her teeth and then continues, "Guess so. You know, he's actually married now to a man."  
  
"I should have done drama in high school. I might've figured out my sexuality sooner." Dom says absentmindedly

"If it helps, drama was not where I figured out my sexuality."  
  
"Oh yes, so tell me more about that."  
  
"I was kind of thinking about this earlier. I had crushes on girls in high school and college, maybe even acted on it a little bit, with being affectionate and having kind of intense friendships where I was clearly more interested in getting to know them over other friends. I kind of thought maybe I just admired them, but looking back, no.. there were girls I wanted to cuddle and that didn't extend to the rest of my friends" she says with a laugh  
  
"Aside from one of my crushes basically calling me out on it in high school, I allowed myself to not think about it and focused on boys, because that wasn't an issue for me either.. and it created a barrier with the girls I liked where I knew that I wouldn't do anything I wasn't ready for and also could maintain this closeness without worrying about ruining the friendships or scaring them off."   
  
After a pause, she continues "There are a few what-ifs, that I've reflected on later, but also there has been a couple times where I've misread a situation and that fear of wrecking or changing a friendship has come true. Both before coming out and after. And those memories have a way of sticking with you and givin' ya a good cringe. It wasn't until Natasha pursuing me at 21 that I truly opened myself up to it."

"I've had that." Dom speaks quietly "The intense friendship thing. Kind of a slow build that started to feel charged after a while."  
  
"Oh yeah? Was that what prompted you to try dating women?" Kat couldn't deny that hearing Dom speak about a crush on a woman was doing something to her. Even if it wasn't her she was referring to.  
  
"No." Dom says simply. After a curious eyebrow raise from Kat, Dom relents and adds "But it _was_ prompted by a crush on someone unattainable... at least then" 

"I see" Kat replies and holds eye contact with the brunette as long as she can while driving. There's a look on Dom's face that has sucked the air from Kat's lungs, a kind of dark half smile. Does that look mean... me? The hope in her chest swells and her palms are definitely sweating.   
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong" Kat musters up the courage, "But Abby.. she's the first girl you've dated?" A second goes by and she can feel Dom's eyes still boring into her, so she adds "But also don't feel like you have to share."  
  
"She is, yeah." Dom says, watching Kat sucking in her bottom lip like she's processing the implications of that statement. A wide grin pops on her face, quickly masked by a more serious look, as if trying to not get too ahead of herself.   
  
The brief huge smile that Kat had spurs Dom on, hoping to see it again she tells her "Nothing serious ever really happened with Abby though... and we ended things."  
  
"Hmm.." Kat says, putting on the blinker and driving the car over two lanes slowing into the exit lane, following the instructions of the GPS on her phone. "And are you sad about that?"  
  
"No." Dom says watching as Kat has driven them off the expressway and into the deserted parking lot of the Hotel, nothing but a few cars, some trees and a two story building to look at. Silence fills the cab of the car as they pull into a spot, both registering their arrival. Once parked, Kat looks at her with a darkened expression, pupils blown and that goddamn lip tucked into her mouth between her teeth.  
"I still have a crush" Dom says, matching Kat's position facing her over, breathing slowly as she looks into her crush's eyes.   
  
Kat unbuckles her seatbelt without breaking eye-contact and watches as Dom does the same. Noting the arm rest in between them, Kat jumps out of the car and steadily walks around to the passenger side, opening the door and reaching her hand out to Dom. With both feet planted on the ground, Dom tentatively puts her hands on Kat's shoulders, with the other woman's hands falling to her hips. Looking into each other's eyes with the emotion of a thousand unsaid words, Kat finally speaks up "I have a crush too."   
  
The two hearts rapidly beating was in stark contrast to the slow build into a kiss that both parties knew they'd want to savor. Eyes only breaking contact to look at lips and noses softly grazing on each other, breath intermingling until the soft torture of their lips nearly touching gave way to a heated, passionate kiss. Soft and slow, both bodies coming together with long arms hugging a small waist and painted nails pushing their way through the back of red dyed hair, softly moving the strands between her fingers. They were who-knows-where, pressed against each other, running their hands up and down each other's backs and their tongues each exploring a mouth they'd only gotten a sneak preview of. Neither woman thought they'd ever get to have this moment without an audience and a time limit, so now that the opportunity was here, they kissed like they'd never get to again.  
  
Eventually, headlights of another car pulling up into the lot jolted the two apart, for the first time recognizing this may not be the best place to have a full on make out session.   
  
"We should...?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
As the moment passes and they slowly round the car to the trunk, the beaming lights of the hotel sign hangs over them. What was previously destined to be a platonic evening between two friends who've shared already shared a bed before has turned into something more. The air hangs between them of all the conversations they still need to have, the implications of what this is and hopes for what they want.   
  
They look nervously over at each other and begin the walk to the hotel lobby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Couple thoughts: 
> 
> On Kat's/Dom's coming out story, I personally, didn't put the pieces together on my own sexuality until I was 25 and I wanted to write something that I related to. I wonder if this will click for some of you too!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who's been so supportive of this fic. The encouragement is truly what keeps me going. I can get pretty anxious about my writing and the positive comments urging me to continue mean the world.
> 
> I also want to thank my unofficial beta and super sweet girlfriend who makes me feel like a rockstar.


End file.
